The Real You
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Dévasté après la fuite de son frère avec son ennemi juré, Mycroft Holmes est décidé à en finir avec l'affaire Moriarty. Lorsque ses équipes découvrent la localisation du criminel consultant, Mycroft envoie en mission son meilleur homme, un ex-médecin militaire reconverti dans les services secrets après son retour d'Afghanistan...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je suis de retour avec, pour une fois, une fic à chapitres ! Une vraie, pas un OS rallongé ;)**

 **J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. La rédaction est presque terminée, donc je devrais pouvoir publier tous les trois/quatre jours et avoir le temps de terminer l'écriture avant d'être à court de chapitres d'avance ^^**

 **Je remercie Nalou pour ses coups de pied au cul réguliers, ses remarques précieuses et ses encouragements qui m'ont énormément aidée et motivée. Et adalas, dont l'impatience a fini par me faire craquer et publier le premier chapitre aujourd'hui ****(bon ok, j'étais impatiente de poster aussi)** **!**

 **Dernière chose, le rating M est dû à certaines scènes pas entièrement propres. Je vous préviendrai en début de chapitre s'il faut vous cacher les yeux ;)**

 **Allez, c'est parti ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me fait toujours incroyablement plaisir de recevoir vos retours !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

 _Je me sens vide. Non – non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne sens rien. Je_ suis _vide. Même mon esprit est silencieux. Toujours en état de marche, apparemment, mais sous contrôle. Ai-je déjà maîtrisé mon esprit à ce point ? Sans doute pas._

 _Le pire – enfin, le pire, façon de parler – c'est qu'être dans cet état ne m'inquiète pas. Ne me surprend pas, alors que c'est inattendu. Etre si vide devrait me donner la nausée, avoir l'esprit si calme devrait me ravir, mais… non. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, un problème quelque part, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Pourquoi ça m'intéresserait ?_

* * *

Il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce silence. C'était sa première pensée, chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le Diogene's Club, et ce jour-là n'échappa pas à la règle.

Pourtant, il devrait s'y être accoutumé. Il en avait connu tant d'autres... Le silence bercé des légers craquements de sa maison d'enfance. Le silence qui s'écoule, paisible, entre deux amis. Le silence de l'Afghanistan, assourdissant d'anticipation et de nervosité avant les attaques. Le silence plein de concentration du bloc opératoire, rythmé par les bips de l'électrocardiogramme. Le silence tendu, discret, lorsqu'il menait ses missions pour les Services Secrets de Sa Majesté.

Mais ce silence-là, celui qui régnait dans le Diogene's Club, était morne et forcé. Le personnel des lieux portait même des sur-chaussures en tissu – comme si la moquette n'étouffait pas assez le chuchotement de leurs pas. C'était un silence constamment agacé, qui vous valait des regards de reproche quand votre tasse avait le malheur de cliqueter sur la soucoupe, ou que votre journal se défroissait un peu trop bruyamment. C'était un silence lourd de secrets sous-jacents, qui n'avait rien de calme, et dont on ne voyait pas la fin.

Oui, vraiment, John Watson détestait le silence du Diogene's Club. Et il prenait un malin plaisir à racler sa cuillère contre la porcelaine, à s'éclaircir la gorge régulièrement et à taper légèrement du talon contre le pied de son fauteuil, récoltant les airs furieux des autres membres avec un sourire narquois jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, on lui indique que Mycroft Holmes était prêt à le recevoir.

* * *

Mycroft le convoquait rarement. Le plus souvent, John recevait directement ses ordres de mission par son assistante personnelle, une certaine Anthea, une jeune femme toujours plongée dans son BlackBerry. Lorsqu'il se déplaçait jusqu'au bureau de Holmes au Diogene's Club, c'était soit pour une raison indépendante de son travail, soit pour une mission particulièrement confidentielle.

Alors qu'il suivait Anthea le long du couloir richement décoré, John se demandait ce sur quoi il allait tomber. Depuis l'affaire Moriarty, des bruits couraient sur Mycroft Holmes – ce qui déjà en disait long, l'homme étant un secret entouré de secrets – disant qu'il avait changé, son caractère froid devenant plus austère encore, ses yeux perçants vides de toute émotion, désertés même par l'arrogance et le dédain que l'on pouvait y lire habituellement.

Anthea le laissa entrer et referma le lourd battant de bois massif derrière elle en sortant de la pièce, le laissant seul avec son supérieur. Et John, immédiatement, comprit les rumeurs.

Le regard de Mycroft Holmes n'était pas seulement vide. C'était l'homme tout entier qui avait disparu, laissant une coquille creuse parcourue de courants d'air. Le léger surpoids, les sourires mielleux et les gestes maniérés avaient laissé place à une colère et une détermination glaciales. Mycroft Holmes n'était pas dans l'œil du cyclone – il _était_ l'œil du cyclone. Le monde pouvait s'effondrer autour de lui sans qu'il ne batte d'un cil pour l'en empêcher. Il regarda John Watson s'approcher et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de cuir vert sombre qui faisait face au bureau d'acajou, et attendit qu'il soit installé pour prendre la parole.

« Watson.

John hocha la tête en guise de salut.

\- Monsieur.

La voix de John sembla réveiller un peu de vie au fond des iris pâles de Mycroft, et il fit glisser un mince dossier vers lui. Alors que l'agent allait le saisir, il le retint sous ses doigts fins.

\- Avant que vous ne preniez connaissance des documents, j'aimerais vous expliquer moi-même de quoi il retourne. Vous ne consulterez le dossier que si vous acceptez la mission.

John opina à nouveau.

\- Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

\- Il s'agit d'une affaire… particulière. Les personnes au courant se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. En fait, jusqu'ici, deux doigts suffisaient. Que savez-vous de James Moriarty ?

L'ex-médecin militaire haussa un sourcil.

\- Moriarty ? Pas grand-chose. Je n'ai été affecté à aucune mission le concernant. Je ne sais que ce qui est paru dans la presse, et Dieu sait qu'on ne peut pas toujours s'y fier, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Le coin des lèvres de l'autre homme tressauta. C'était une vieille plaisanterie entre eux.

\- Je sais simplement qu'il a disparu depuis… quoi, deux ans ? continua John. Avec Sh…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, prenant conscience de ses mots, mais Mycroft termina à sa place.

\- Avec Sherlock Holmes. En effet. »

John resta silencieux. Que dire à l'homme dont le frère était parti avec un de ses pires ennemis ? Sur ce point, il pouvait faire confiance aux journaux – il y avait des images. Des photos de James Moriarty et Sherlock Holmes sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bartholomew, des photos de l'hélicoptère qui s'était posé à côté d'eux, et même une vidéo des deux hommes montant à bord avaient circulé sur le net. Confirmant ainsi les pires soupçons de la police et de la population – Sherlock n'avait jamais été détective. Simplement un criminel plus malin que les autres. Et à présent, il avait rejoint l'empire Moriarty, que Mycroft s'efforçait déjà de démanteler avant même que Sherlock ne commence à s'intéresser aux enquêtes de la police.

« Watson, reprit Mycroft en se levant pour marcher vers la cheminée où le feu mourait lentement, vous êtes mon meilleur agent, le plus à même de mener à bien cette mission. Vous savez déjà que vous êtes tenu au secret. Vous n'aurez jamais à effectuer de mission plus confidentielle que celle-ci.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à John toujours assis, et reporta son regard sur les flammes vacillantes, qui projetaient d'étranges reflets orangés sur son visage pâle.

\- Moriarty a été localisé. Une transaction en lien avec un des comptes surveillés liés à son organisation a eu de légères complications – je vous épargne les détails financiers – et nous sommes parvenus à retracer la piste jusqu'à l'origine. Nous avons obtenu des coordonnées GPS relativement précises, qui indiquent un point au milieu de nulle part dans les Alpes suisses – probablement un ancien bunker anti-nucléaire. Nous avons la quasi-certitude qu'il s'y trouve.

John sourit. Il aimait ce moment où on lui dévoilait ses objectifs. Il avait toujours une légère poussée d'adrénaline, anticipant l'action.

\- Je dois le trouver et le ramener ? interrogea-t-il en se levant à son tour, mais resta à côté du bureau, appuyant une de ses hanches contre le bois exotique.

\- Ne vous ennuyez pas à la ramener entier. Son cadavre suffira.

L'agent des Services Secrets émit un doux sifflement en inspirant entre ses dents. Mycroft avait toujours eu un humour sombre et particulier auquel il était difficile de s'habituer, mais il avait apparemment atteint un nouveau niveau.

\- Bien, fit John, mais Mycroft le retint.

\- Ce n'est que le premier objectif.

\- Oh ?

\- Moriarty n'a pas emmené Sherlock pour le laisser partir ou juste le tuer. Il est donc possible qu'il se trouve avec lui en Suisse.

John haussa les sourcils.

\- Et si c'est le cas… ?

Mycroft Holmes sourit aux flammes, un rictus qui n'avait rien de joyeux, une grimace qui respirait le désespoir.

\- Si c'est le cas, et s'il s'avère que Sherlock Holmes s'est associé avec James Moriarty, abattez-le également.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, son expression était à nouveau vide et indifférente. Et dans ses yeux, John ne lut pas la moindre équivoque.

* * *

Malgré ses innombrables entraînements et formations, qui l'avaient doté d'une rapidité d'esprit et de réflexes à toute épreuve, John fut incapable de garder un visage neutre. L'homme venait de lui ordonner froidement de tuer son propre frère, sans sourciller, sans le moindre battement de cils, et l'aplomb que Mycroft réussissait à conserver le figea pendant une poignée de secondes.

Il était encore sous le choc après la lecture du dossier, et hésita au moment de signer le contrat de mission.

« Watson, un problème ?

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Ne me mentez pas, Watson, rétorqua Holmes, glacial. Vous avez le droit de refuser cette mission.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais la refuser. Simplement... Je voudrais ajouter une clause dans le contrat.

Mycroft lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir déjà vu discuter mes ordres. Que manque-t-il dans ce contrat qui ne soit pas à votre goût ?

John pondéra un moment sa réponse, puis décida d'être franc.

\- A vrai dire, étant donné nos positions respectives, je doute que ça ait vraiment un impact, mais pour le principe... Monsieur, je suis un simple agent, et j'effectue les missions que l'on me donne. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis bête et discipliné, mais... Vous m'envoyez assassiner votre propre frère, Monsieur. Et bien que je comprenne les enjeux sécuritaires et politiques ayant entraîné cette décision, je voudrais m'assurer que l'homme derrière le stratège est conscient que ce contrat me délie de toute responsabilité concernant... la mort dudit frère. »

Brusquement, le masque impassible posé sur le visage de Mycroft se fissura, et John le vit déglutir. Ses yeux pâles se posèrent sur le dossier, où une photo de Sherlock dépassait de sous le contrat.

« Parfois, j'aimerais que vous ne soyez pas si clairvoyant, Watson. »

Il se leva brutalement et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, puis revint face à l'ancien militaire, et posa ses poings sur le bureau.

« Cette décision n'est pas la mienne. Watson, j'ai les mains liées, je n'ai aucune marge de manœuvre. Malgré les apparences, j'ai également un supérieur, et je reçois des ordres, moi aussi... Le stratège, comme vous dites, approuve ce choix, il est réfléchi et pertinent. Même enfermé, Moriarty est trop dangereux, les ramifications de son réseau sont bien trop nombreuses. Tant qu'il sera vivant, il sera impossible de le démanteler. Si Sherlock a bien rejoint son bord, ils sont capables – et je pèse mes mots – de conquérir le monde. Je suis probablement le seul à être plus intelligent et rapide que mon frère, mais allié avec Moriarty ? Je ne peux rien.

\- Et vous estimez que moi, je peux quelque chose ?

\- Votre objectif n'est pas de battre leur intellect, Watson, vous devez simplement les tuer.

John hocha la tête.

\- Certes... Votre unique problème est donc de savoir si Sherlock a bel et bien retourné sa veste.

\- Exactement, approuva Mycroft en se rasseyant lentement. Et c'est à la fois un problème majeur et un atout. Problème, car avec le scandale de l'hélicoptère sur le toit de Bart's, personne n'accorde le bénéfice du doute à Sherlock. Et convaincus de son changement de camp, on vous ordonne de l'abattre.

\- Et l'atout ?

\- C'est ici que j'ai légèrement contourné les ordres de mon supérieur. Oh, rien de remarquable, c'est une simple question de formulation, vous voyez... Votre contrat stipule que vous devez tuer Sherlock _s'il s'avère qu'il est passé à l'ennemi_. Mon supérieur étant persuadé de la chose, cette phrase n'a pas d'importance à ses yeux.

\- Mais pour vous qui êtes persuadé du contraire, cette phrase offre une porte de sortie à Sherlock.

Mycroft secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas persuadé du contraire, Watson. Je n'ai pas envie de croire qu'il ait changé de camp, mais je n'ai aucune certitude. Comme tout le monde, j'ai vu les images – des images de caméras gérées par mes propres équipes, nom de Dieu ! Et il est clair que Sherlock monte de son plein gré dans cet hélicoptère. Watson, je doute, et le doute est le pire paralysant qui existe.

John pinça les lèvres.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse, dans ce cas, Monsieur ?

\- Suivez vos ordres de mission, Watson. A la lettre. »

* * *

 **La suite dans quelques jours ! Merci d'être passé par là !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Tout d'abord, un immense MERCI aux adorables personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le premier chapitre, je suis super contente que vous ayez apprécié et que ça vous ait donné envie de lire la suite !**

 **Alors Nalou, adalas, Zazaaaah, pona, MiCasaEsTuCasa, shinobu24, Lyra64, Sanashiya, Elie Bluebell, Amista, Temi-Chou, Nekonya-Myu et Ongi, merci à vouuuus, vos reviews ont illuminé mes journées et rempli mon petit cœur de joie :')**

 **Sans plus de blabla, voici le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

* * *

 _Je me redresse sur mes coudes pour regarder autour de moi. Je suis dans une pièce blanche, bien éclairée, remplie d'équipements divers qui bipent et clignotent. Chambre d'hôpital. Pourquoi ? Je ne me rappelle pas m'être blessé. Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _Je m'assieds lentement, laissant pendre mes jambes au bord du lit surélevé, et tente de réfléchir avec cet esprit si calme et ordonné qui n'est pas le mien – et qui pourtant doit bien l'être ?_

 _Mon dernier souvenir, c'est d'être monté dans l'hélicoptère avec Moriarty. Ensuite, tout est noir._

 _Pour réveiller un peu mes sens et mon cerveau, je pose mes doigts sur mes tempes pour les masser, mais quelque chose m'arrête. Là aussi, il y a un problème. Lentement, je passe mes mains sur mon cuir chevelu – rasé. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que sont devenus mes cheveux ? Je sais bien que Mycroft dit souvent que j'ai l'air d'un gamin mal peigné avec mes boucles en désordre, mais cette solution est un peu extrême… Enfin, quelle importance ? Je continue mon exploration. Il y a une longue cicatrice qui court sur mon crâne._

* * *

John laissa sa tête rouler en arrière sur le dossier, et ferma les yeux un instant. Le jet filait dans la nuit, le paysage noyé dans l'obscurité. Dans la cabine faiblement éclairée, l'ancien militaire était seul, et le dossier Moriarty-Holmes était ouvert sur la tablette devant lui.

Tout s'était déroulé si vite… d'ordinaire, il avait quelques jours pour préparer sa mission, à moins d'une urgence – et cette fois-ci en était une. A peine sorti du bureau de Mycroft Holmes, Anthea l'avait accompagné jusqu'à une voiture, qui l'avait emmené à l'aéroport, où un avion à destination de Zurich l'attendait. De là, il devrait rejoindre une station de ski proche, où un nouveau contact lui indiquerait la suite des opérations.

Incapable de rester calme et de prendre un repos qu'il allait sûrement regretter plus tard, John se redressa et feuilleta une fois de plus de dossier, ses yeux passant plus de temps que réellement nécessaire à étudier les quelques photos de Sherlock.

Si l'unique image de Moriarty était suffisante – il reconnaîtrait n'importe où ces iris noirs, ce regard fou rempli d'une lueur indéfinissable qui lui donnait des sueurs froides – John était indubitablement fasciné par Sherlock Holmes. Le regard pâle et l'air hautain constituaient sa seule ressemblance avec Mycroft. En lieu et place de la calvitie naissante et de la chevelure auburn coiffée soigneusement, un chaos de boucles presque noires tombait sur le front du cadet, faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et l'éclat de ses yeux. Et quels yeux ! La lumière jouait avec leur couleur, faisant vaciller le bleu vers l'argent avec une étincelle de vert. John soupira, atterré par son propre manque de concentration.

Sur une des photos, le détective souriait à un homme grisonnant dans une rue barricadée par des agents de police – l'inspecteur Gregory Lestrade, avait indiqué Mycroft, qui avait été le principal contact de Sherlock auprès de Scotland Yard, un des rares qui le considérait comme un ami et dont la confiance n'avait pas chancelé – malgré le fait que le scandale lui ait coûté son poste, et qu'il n'ait évité la prison que grâce à une subtile intervention de Mycroft. John observa longuement le visage de l'ex-inspecteur, et se surprit à espérer ne jamais avoir à lui confirmer la trahison de Sherlock – ou pire, sa mort. C'était une crainte parfaitement infondée – la probabilité que John rencontre un jour cet homme était quasiment nulle, et même le cas échéant, l'agent secret n'était pas suffisamment cruel pour briser ses dernières convictions (et n'avait de toute façon aucun droit de parler de sa mission à un tiers). John balaya donc cette pensée incongrue d'un léger haussement de sourcils et reprit sa lecture.

Le dossier, outre les photos, contenait deux courtes biographies des cibles indiquant divers signes distinctifs, des rapports de précédentes missions les concernant… Toutes sortes d'informations pouvant être utiles à John. Il les détruirait dès son arrivée à Zurich – difficile de faire croire qu'on n'a rien à voir avec le schmilblick quand on a toutes les preuves sur soi. Les négociations avec Mycroft rien que pour avoir l'autorisation de faire sortir le dossier du Diogene's Club avaient déjà été âpres…

L'avion amorça sa descente, et l'ex-militaire rassembla les papiers dispersés, les rangea soigneusement dans la chemise cartonnée et glissa celle-ci dans sa valise. Après un dernier regard autour de lui, il se rencogna dans le siège le temps de l'atterrissage.

L'air froid piqua les joues rasées de près de l'homme tandis qu'il traversait l'aéroport désert d'une démarche souple et confiante. C'était le deuxième instant qu'il préférait. La mission démarrait vraiment, il se jetait dans l'action, sans filet pour le rattraper. Le jeu commençait.

* * *

La seule source de lumière dans la chambre d'hôtel provenait de la cheminée, et de longues ombres déformées se projetaient autour de John pendant qu'il jetait méthodiquement le dossier dans les flammes. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil aux photos de Sherlock avant de les envoyer noircir avec le reste. _J'espère pour toi que Lestrade a raison, parce que s'il a tort, tes beaux yeux ne me retiendront pas de presser la détente._

Un léger bip lui fit relever la tête, le tirant de ses pensées. Sa montre émit à nouveau le signal, et il pressa faiblement le bouton pour arrêter l'alarme. Il était l'heure pour lui de se préparer. Il envoya un court message à Mycroft pour lui confirmer que les documents étaient bien détruits, puis se retourna vers la valise ouverte sur son lit.

Après avoir troqué rapidement son costume gris contre une tenue plus pratique – un pantalon de treillis sombre qu'il rentra dans ses rangers, et un t-shirt à manches longues noir – il enfila le fin harnais de cuir qui maintenait ses holsters contre ses côtes, et y rangea ses deux pistolets. C'était plus discret que de les accrocher à sa ceinture, et plus pratique aussi : les étuis ne battraient pas contre ses hanches s'il avait besoin de courir.

John jeta un dernier regard autour de lui. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il serait de retour dans cette même chambre trois jours plus tard accompagné de deux cadavres. Sinon… John secoua la tête. Penser au « sinon » n'avait pas de sens. Quel que soit l'éventuel accroc dans ses plans, il devrait improviser – et le principe de l'improvisation, c'est que c'est imprévisible. Il quitta la chambre, la verrouilla, et glissa la clé sous la porte – il n'aurait qu'à crocheter la serrure au retour.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrêta le moteur de son vieux 4x4 Jeep de location sur le parking de la station de ski, John remercia intérieurement Moriarty de s'être fait repérer en été. Même à la mi-août, la température à cette altitude était basse, et des névés persistaient çà et là dans les crevasses des montagnes.

John enfila sa veste et fit jouer ses épaules pour l'ajuster, le vêtement étant quasiment moulé sur son corps tellement il avait été porté. Il retrouva avec plaisir le poids familier de la toile et des empiècements de cuir et ne put retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer tout en sortant du véhicule. Le parking était vide, mais John observa tout de même les alentours avant de dissimuler les clés de la voiture derrière un des enjoliveurs. Ne surtout pas supprimer une possible échappatoire en perdant des clés…

Il enfila d'un pas rapide quelques rues mal éclairées avant d'atteindre son objectif – le poste de secours de haute montagne. Il frappa le code convenu sur le battant vitré et compta sept secondes avant qu'il ne s'ouvre.

Un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Monsieur Watson ? interrogea-t-il, et John acquiesça.

\- C'est moi.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut partir tout de suite ?

\- Dès que possible.

L'homme opina et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis le pilote. Steve Kennedy.

John haussa un sourcil tout en entrant à sa suite dans le bâtiment.

\- Ça ne fait pas très Suisse, comme nom…

Kennedy rit, et entraîna John dans l'escalier qui menait sur le toit.

\- Suisse ! Non, évidemment. Il était plus facile d'insérer un pilote supplémentaire dans l'équipe de secours que de trouver une bonne raison de faire transporter un particulier dans un endroit aussi aberrant. Nous travaillons pour la même personne – mais nos missions sont différentes. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous devez aller faire au beau milieu de la montagne, et ce n'est pas mon problème. Je suis pilote, c'est tout. Au service de _Sa Majesté_. »

John sourit. La façon dont le pilote avait prononcé « Sa Majesté » faisait référence non pas à la Reine, mais au surnom que les rangs du MI6 donnaient secrètement à Mycroft Holmes.

Le petit hélicoptère de secours attendait sur le toit, et les deux hommes s'installèrent à l'intérieur, enfilant les casques et micros qui leur permettraient de communiquer malgré le vacarme du moteur.

* * *

« C'est le point où l'on m'a indiqué de vous déposer, Monsieur, indiqua Kennedy en faisant lentement descendre son engin vers le sol.

Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres des rochers et déverrouilla la porte.

\- Merci », répondit simplement Watson.

L'homme lui tendit une carte des environs, et John put y lire toutes sortes d'informations sur sa position – coordonnées GPS, altitude... Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement, glissa la feuille pliée en quatre dans sa poche intérieure et ôta son casque, puis déroula l'échelle de corde par la porte ouverte. Juste avant que sa tête ne disparaisse de l'encadrement, le pilote de l'hélicoptère lui fit signe.

« On ne m'a pas dit quand vous récupérer ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le vrombissement des pales.

\- Vous le saurez en temps voulu », répondit John sur le même ton, et l'homme leva le pouce en signe d'acquiescement.

John se reçut souplement sur le sol, fléchissant simplement ses genoux à l'atterrissage – inutile d'en faire des tonnes avec une roulade à la Indiana Jones, il n'était pas dans un film d'action. Il prit rapidement ses repères autour de lui, vaguement aidé par les photos prises par satellite qui se trouvaient dans le dossier et par la carte offerte par le pilote. Prenant la direction de son objectif avec assurance, John calcula mentalement qu'il lui faudrait moins de deux heures de marche s'il forçait un peu le pas.

C'est là que l'inconnu intervenait. Sur quoi allait-il tomber ? D'après les images satellites, il n'y avait rien de spécial – voire rien du tout – mais si l'endroit était effectivement un ancien bunker, il serait certainement bien dissimulé. Mais serait-il gardé ? Aurait-il l'air désert ? Dans une région proche d'un lieu touristique, où de nombreux randonneurs sortaient des sentiers balisés, Moriarty ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer.

Lorsqu'il approcha des coordonnées GPS indiquées, il ralentit sa marche, son attention déjà en alerte poussée à l'extrême. Alors qu'il évoluait depuis presque une demi-heure en sous-bois, louvoyant entre les conifères, John déboucha soudain dans une trouée. Le sol descendait abruptement dans une espèce de cratère, et de l'autre côté du large creux, il y avait… John fronça les sourcils et sortit une petite paire de jumelles de sa poche, prenant garde à ne pas sortir du couvert des arbres.

De l'autre côté, face à lui, il y avait une ancienne porte blindée, dont le chambranle avait été directement incrusté dans le flanc de la montagne. Un panneau _Danger – équipement militaire enfoui – ne pas entrer_ était planté juste devant.

Suffisant pour décourager les intrus. Le panneau avait l'air parfaitement officiel. John pinça les lèvres. L'entrée n'était peut-être pas là. Il lui faudrait contourner au moins une partie de la faille – impossible de descendre par où il était arrivé sans matériel d'escalade – s'il voulait s'approcher de la porte et en savoir plus.

Il commençait tout juste à se relever, toujours à l'affût. Il eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Je vous attendais », annonça une voix grave derrière lui.

Ses réflexes entraînés lui permirent tout juste de faire volte-face, et il aperçut deux yeux couleur de glace sous des boucles noires. Le premier poing l'atteignit juste sous le sternum, vidant tout l'air de ses poumons. Le deuxième s'abattit avec une violence rare sur sa tempe gauche.

Noir.

* * *

 **A dans quelques jours pour la suite ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite ligne si vous avez aimé (ou pas) !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou !  
**

 **Voici le très attendu troisième chapitre ! (modestie, quand tu nous tiens...)**

 **Une fois encore, merci, mille fois merci aux adorables Nalou, adalas, Elie Bluebell, Manon de Sercoeur, MiCasaEsTuCasa, Sh, Sanashiya, Snape's Ben et Nekonya-Myu qui m'ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent :D**

 **J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira tout autant et vous donnera envie de continuer à suivre !**

 **Oh, petit détail : il est fait mention dans ce chapitre de trucs un peu crado. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus - je n'en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

 _Il ne se passe rien. Je suis là depuis un an, dix mois, une semaine, trois jours, huit heures, vingt-sept minutes et quarante-huit secondes. Quarante-neuf._

 _Il ne se passe rien. J'ai appris à me servir de ce nouveau palais mental, calme et ordonné, et le chaos qui régnait dans mon esprit auparavant ne me manque pas._

 _Il ne se passe rien. J'ai oublié ce que veut dire « ennui ». Je suis passé maître en l'art d'attendre._

 _Il ne se passe rien. Je suis vide._

* * *

Des voix au-dessus de lui... Non, une voix ? Pourquoi y avait-il autant d'écho ? L'esprit de John se fraya lentement un chemin vers la conscience, et réveilla la douleur au passage. Elle pulsait le long de sa tempe, lancinante, et l'homme serra les mâchoires pour étouffer une plainte – sans succès.

La – les ? – voix au-dessus de lui ricanèrent, mais les mots n'avaient toujours pas de sens. Un nouveau gémissement franchit la barrière de ses dents, et il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses rétines furent immédiatement agressées par la forte luminosité ambiante, et ses paupières se refermèrent avant qu'il ait pu apercevoir autre chose qu'une silhouette floue.

« Allons, allons, un peu de courage ! Tu en as bien eu pour venir jusqu'ici... chantonna la voix aiguë, vrillant les tympans de John.

Il fit un deuxième essai, déglutit difficilement – sa gorge était terriblement sèche, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Le rire malsain retentit de nouveau.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, reprit la voix. Je crains qu'il n'ait pas maîtrisé son coup – il n'est pas encore habitué à sa force. »

John ne comprenait rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Il battit des paupières, fouillant sa mémoire douloureuse. Il fallait qu'il sache où il était – rester dans le noir, avec cette voix irrégulière qui résonnait dans son crâne, était sans doute pire que d'affronter la lumière. Lentement, John souleva ses paupières, grimaçant, mais persévéra. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, doucement, avant de parvenir à faire la mise au point.

Malgré son état encore légèrement brumeux, sa formation lui permit de noter un certain nombre de choses d'un seul regard – position des portes, nombre de personnes présentes… Mais il fut déconcentré lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Sa gorge déjà sèche se noua, et il sentit la nausée s'installer plus fermement dans son estomac.

Deux iris plus noirs que du charbon, pleins d'une folie brûlante tout en étant terriblement vides et glacés, un sourire qui se voulait doux mais qui n'était que creux et malsain, un corps petit et mince et qui pourtant dégageait une aura de force et de charisme vibrant, presque animal…

John serra les mâchoires, s'efforça de déglutir. La photo avait déjà suffi à le mettre mal à l'aise – en personne, James Moriarty était pire, tellement pire. L'image n'avait pas retranscrit les mouvements souples, reptiliens, ni la voix aux modulations impossibles, passant du sombre et rauque à l'aigu chantant sans transition, ni le léger tic qui agitait la paupière droite.

« Oh, ça y est, tu es réveillé ! s'écria la voix avec une fausse joie enfantine.

John étouffa un frisson, et ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il dit ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, continua l'homme en se penchant en avant pour tapoter son épaule, ça va passer. »

C'est en voulant repousser la main d'un coup sec que John comprit que la désagréable sensation dans ses poignets était due au fait qu'il était menotté à sa chaise. Il se força à calmer sa respiration, qu'il sentait s'emballer, et tenta désespérément d'éclaircir son esprit. Il avait l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti autour de lui, et pourtant tout allait trop vite.

« Oh, il a vraiment cogné fort, hein ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas abîmé l'intérieur, sinon tu me seras parfaitement inutile… Dis quelque chose, pour voir ? demanda l'homme, une inquiétude feinte dans son regard.

John avait suffisamment repris conscience pour savoir qu'il était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou et qu'il n'avait pas pied. Il ne put répondre qu'une seule chose, d'une voix rendue rauque par son état.

\- Allez vous faire foutre », grogna-t-il en essayant de se redresser un peu.

Moriarty eut l'air de trouver ça très drôle, et son petit rire ravi fit courir un frisson le long de l'épine dorsale de John.

« Oh, non, non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on entame des négociations ! s'écria-t-il. Enfin, au moins je vois que tu as retrouvé tes esprits. Parfait. »

Il allait continuer à parler, mais fut brusquement interrompu par les Bee Gees – John faillit éclater de rire face à l'incongruité de la chanson dans un tel environnement, mais Moriarty sortit simplement son téléphone de sa poche et jeta un œil à l'écran.

« Oh, les affaires reprennent », chantonna-t-il.

Sans plus d'explication, il se détourna pour sortir de la pièce. Juste avant de passer la porte, il leva une main gracieusement et fit claquer ses doigts.

John resta perplexe. _Qu'est-ce qui se putain de passe ?_ Il tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Tout son trajet s'était déroulé sans incident, et c'est arrivé devant son but qu'il s'était fait prendre comme un bleu. Il ressentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac lorsqu'il se souvint brusquement de ce qu'avait dit Sherlock Holmes – car ça ne pouvait être que lui – avant de le frapper. _Je vous attendais_. Comment ? Comment aurait-il pu être au courant de son arrivée ? Mycroft avait dit que très peu de personnes étaient informées de sa mission – lui-même, évidemment, son supérieur, et John. Et Steve Kennedy, qui ne connaissait que sa destination. Watson doutait qu'il y en ait plus. Mycroft savait très bien que moins de personnes le connaissent, moins un secret a de chances d'être divulgué – et plus il est facile de retrouver le coupable si ça arrive quand même. Mais qui, de Mycroft ou de son supérieur, aurait choisi de laisser échapper l'information ? John s'excluait lui-même de la liste des suspects, évidemment. Restait donc le pilote de l'hélicoptère, et c'était un cas de figure aussi improbable que les autres – Mycroft n'avait aucune raison de l'informer d'autre chose que du point où il devait amener John. Alors _comment ?!_

Mais d'autres pensées tirèrent John de ses réflexions. Seul dans une pièce vide, attaché à une chaise dont il s'aperçut que les pieds étaient vissés dans le sol, l'agent secret serra les dents. Il lui était arrivé que sa cible s'attende à le voir venir, il avait déjà eu à gérer des fuites d'informations, et il avait déjà pataugé dans la merde pour se sortir de situations désastreuses, mais n'avait jamais subi un aussi cuisant échec. _Huit ans dans l'armée, sept en tant qu'agent du MI6, et se faire choper comme un lapereau de six semaines. Bien joué, Watson,_ se fustigea-t-il intérieurement. Sa colère, contre lui-même et contre le sourire dégoulinant de poison de Moriarty, lui permit d'occulter un peu la douleur qui vibrait toujours dans son crâne.

Juste quand il se résignait à devoir attendre le bon vouloir de son geôlier, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. John retint son souffle en voyant Sherlock Holmes apparaître dans l'encadrement, mais le relâcha quand l'homme lui fit face. John s'attendait à ce qu'il soit encore plus impressionnant en chair et en os qu'en photographie, comme Moriarty, mais… ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai.

Sa démarche était quasi féline tandis qu'il s'approchait du captif, souple, précise, son costume noir glissant contre les muscles en mouvement. La couleur indescriptible de ses yeux les rendait hypnotiques. Mais malgré cela, il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait l'arrogance qui suintait même d'une simple image. Il manquait l'étincelle qui illuminait les iris glacés. L'ex-détective consultant gardait un visage complètement neutre. L'indifférence incarnée. Sa bouche aux lèvres parfaitement dessinées était fermée, et aucun sourire ne l'étirait. Aucun froncement de sourcils ne ridait son front. Rien ne faisait briller son regard, et celui-ci était désespérément vide.

Quelque part, c'était bien plus effrayant que ce qu'aurait pu croire John. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait l'air d'une coquille d'huître à laquelle on a enlevé sa perle. Un habitacle désert. L'agent secret ne put réprimer un frisson quand Holmes posa ses yeux froids sur lui. Il voulut parler. Ne sut pas quoi dire. Quelque chose le dépassait. Le peu qu'il avait appris sur Sherlock Holmes ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il voyait. Finalement, il trouva la question qu'il voulait lui poser.

« Vous avez dit que vous m'attendiez. Comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir ? »

L'homme ne réagit pas, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et s'affaira à détacher John. Celui-ci tenta de retrouver sa concentration, ses objectifs martelant ses pensées. Mais il n'avait aucun moyen de les atteindre dans l'immédiat – bien sûr, ses armes avaient disparu, avec sa veste, ses chaussures et ses espoirs. _Bordel, Watson, commence pas à réfléchir comme ça. Rien n'est perdu. Rien n'est jamais perdu, jusqu'à la fin._

Toujours dans le silence, Sherlock lui fit signe de se lever et de le suivre. John fut un instant tenté d'essayer de le prendre par surprise une fois derrière lui, mais comme s'il avait saisi ses pensées, l'autre lui lança un bref regard par-dessus son épaule, signifiant clairement _n'essaie même pas_.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » retenta Watson, sans plus de succès.

Il abandonna l'idée de parler à Sherlock pour le moment, et le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers en s'efforçant de mémoriser le trajet.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche et quelques étages plus bas, Sherlock s'arrêta devant une porte et sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche. Il la déverrouilla et poussa le battant. D'un geste, il indiqua à John de rentrer.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas en position de poser des questions, mais ça vous arracherait la langue de me dire ce qu'on fout là ? » cracha l'agent, dont la colère s'était enflammée tout au long du trajet.

Sherlock lui adressa un regard absent, mais John ne bougea pas. La pièce était visiblement une chambre, sans doute prévue au départ pour abriter les habitants du bunker, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'y faire enfermer et oublier. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. La marche avait réveillé ses muscles, et peut-être qu'avec l'effet de surprise… ?

Sans crier gare, John lança son poing vers le sternum de Sherlock. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le toucher. L'homme s'était décalé souplement, avait saisi le poignet de John au passage et lui avait retourné le bras dans le dos, le tout en une fraction de seconde. John étouffa un grognement. _Comment peut-il avoir de si bons réflexes ?!_ Il tenta de se dégager, mais l'autre avait une poigne de fer.

Sherlock le tira devant la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement, l'envoyant s'étaler au sol, mais John avait suffisamment retrouvé ses forces pour se recevoir avec souplesse, se redresser rapidement et lui faire face.

« On ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais muet », siffla-t-il, tentant de refouler sa fureur.

Il en avait eu, des adversaires. Des calmes, des énervés, des surprenants… mais aucun ne ressemblait, même de loin, à Sherlock. Aucun n'était capable de garder une telle impassibilité. Et ça le rendait _fou_. Personne ne pouvait être indifférent à ce point, si ? La porte claqua, et John se retrouva face au battant métallique fermé. Il entendit à peine le déclic de la serrure et les pas de Sherlock qui s'éloignaient.

John se força à réfléchir froidement. Il respira le plus lentement qu'il put, calmant les battements de son cœur, et lorsque la colère reflua, la douleur revint se loger dans ses tempes. _Putain, manquerait plus qu'un trauma crânien_ , râla le médecin en lui. Résigné à attendre, il fit le tour de la pièce. Elle était sobre, blanche comme une chambre d'hôpital, avec un lit simple au cadre en fer-blanc. Un coin séparé par une cloison servait de minuscule salle de bains, avec une étroite cabine de douche, des toilettes, un lavabo et un miroir.

Le captif se regarda dans la glace, et laissa échapper un soupir. Une fine traînée de sang courait de sa tempe gauche jusque sur son menton, et un hématome violacé avait commencé à se développer autour de la coupure, résultats du coup de poing de Sherlock. John ouvrit le robinet, découvrant avec un vague soulagement qu'il avait droit à de l'eau chaude, et nettoya soigneusement sa blessure. Elle était superficielle, et ne risquerait pas de s'infecter. Il étudia soigneusement la forme et la couleur du bleu, vérifia les symptômes d'un éventuel traumatisme, mais se rasséréna rapidement. Il n'avait plus la nausée, sa vision était redevenue normale très rapidement, pas de vertiges non plus… L'ex-détective avait cogné fort, mais pas au point de l'endommager sérieusement. _Toujours ça de pris_ , grogna John intérieurement.

Il se pencha pour boire goulûment au robinet, sa soif se rappelant soudain à son bon souvenir, et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main en se redressant. Son regard se posa sur le lit. Quitte à attendre, autant se reposer pour être en forme quand il en aurait besoin.

* * *

Lorsque le faible grincement de la porte le réveilla, John n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé – ces salauds avaient aussi pris sa montre, constata-t-il avec agacement – mais il avait la sensation d'avoir dormi plusieurs heures et se sentait nettement mieux.

Sherlock l'attendait près de la porte ouverte, son visage toujours vierge de toute émotion. John haussa un sourcil, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il prit son temps pour s'étirer, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu, puis alla se rincer le visage au lavabo. Délibérément, il testait la patience de l'homme, cherchant un geste, un signe qu'il l'avait agacé, un imperceptible pincement des lèvres ou plissement des yeux, mais en vain. Il fut rapidement à court d'idées, la pièce n'offrant pas beaucoup de possibilités, et haussa les épaules. Après tout, il avait envie de sortir – et espérait seulement qu'on ne le conduisait pas au poteau d'exécution.

Il passa l'ouverture, et Sherlock reprit la tête en silence, le guidant à travers le bâtiment creusé dans la montagne, jusqu'à une nouvelle porte, contre laquelle l'homme frappa trois coups secs. Sans attendre de réponse, il actionna la poignée et poussa John à l'intérieur – avec plus de douceur que précédemment, mais tout de même fermement. Il lui tint l'épaule pour le tirer jusqu'à un fauteuil, et l'y fit asseoir de force. John ne résista pas, et retint l'envie de se dégager de l'emprise des longs doigts pâles qui agrippaient fermement son trapèze.

Il s'efforça d'ignorer la présence silencieuse derrière lui, et porta son attention devant lui. Son siège faisait face à un bureau derrière lequel était installé un Moriarty tout sourire.

« Oh, merci, Sherlock, fit-il en rabattant l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Bien, bien, bien ! Donc, John Watson, c'est ça ? _Docteur_ John Watson, devrais-je dire, ronronna-t-il.

John tenta de garder un visage neutre. S'ils connaissaient jusqu'à son nom, il était _vraiment_ mal barré.

\- Oh, non, ne fais pas comme si ça ne te faisait rien ! protesta Moriarty en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai assez d'un seul handicapé de l'émotion, merci bien. Bon, permets-moi de me présenter. Je suis Jim Moriarty. Salut ! fit-il, sa voix déraillant un peu sur le dernier mot.

\- Enchanté, grinça John avec tout le sarcasme dont il était capable.

Jim eut un petit rire ravi.

\- Mais moi de même ! répliqua-t-il, son sourire s'agrandissant. John – je peux t'appeler John, hmm ? Johnny ! – je suppose que tu as quelques questions. A vrai dire, j'en ai aussi, mais c'est Sherlock qui s'en chargera – je _déteste_ me salir les mains. Je t'en prie, je suis tout ouïe.

John pinça les lèvres, et posa la question évidente.

\- Comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir ? Sherlock n'a pas voulu me le dire. En fait, il n'a pas dit un seul mot.

\- Je ne lui ai pas donné l'autorisation de te parler. Je le savais, parce que c'est moi qui t'ai invité, Johnny.

 _Invité,_ ricana John intérieurement, _c'est ça. Réponds à ma putain de question._ Il avait terriblement envie de se jeter par-dessus le bureau pour l'attraper et lui faire passer l'envie de répondre à demi-mot à coups de pieds dans les côtes, mais la main de Sherlock se resserra douloureusement sur son épaule, et il ne put retenir une grimace. _Bordel, ce type est télépathe, en plus d'être le génie dont parlait Mycroft ?_ Mais Jim continua, et John reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Je m'ennuie facilement, John. Je suis parfaitement capable de gérer mes affaires d'ici, et Sherlock m'est très utile, mais ce n'est pas très excitant. Et puis… J'avais l'impression que ce cher Mycroft avait laissé tomber la traque, et rien ne m'amuse plus que de voir quelqu'un essayer de m'atteindre…

\- L'erreur dans la transaction, c'était volontaire, alors ? C'était pour attirer son attention sur vous ? interrogea John en haussant un sourcil.

Une expression de pure joie se peignit sur le visage de Moriarty.

\- Oooh, _très bien !_ s'exclama-t-il. Sherlock, il est presque aussi intelligent que toi !

L'absence totale de réaction de la part de l'intéressé fit se demander à John ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête.

\- Il est pas très réactif, dites. C'est de vivre avec un fou furieux pendant deux ans qui l'a rendu comme ça ? demanda-t-il, provocateur, et Jim rit.

\- Oh, Johnny, je t'en prie, fit-il comme s'il était flatté.

John ignora la nausée qui revenait s'installer sournoisement dans ses tripes. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part.

\- Bon, donc vous avez fait un petit signe à Mycroft pour ne pas qu'il vous oublie, résuma-t-il. Drôle d'idée, hein, mais il doit falloir être psychopathe pour comprendre votre raisonnement. Vous avez eu de la chance qu'il m'envoie moi et pas toute une escouade armée jusqu'aux dents.

\- De la chance ? Johnny, réfléchis une seconde. Quoi qu'il envoie, j'y étais préparé. Et une escouade n'aurait jamais franchi l'entrée. C'est un _bunker anti-nucléaire_ , John.

\- Ils auraient pu vous faire subir un siège.

\- Il y a de quoi survivre plusieurs années ici. Et jamais Mycroft n'affamerait son pauvre petit Sherlock chéri ! ricana Jim. Non, il a fait le bon choix en t'envoyant seul. Dans le cas de figure où j'aurais _vraiment_ été repéré involontairement, tu aurais eu une chance. Il m'arrive de devoir me déplacer et sortir d'ici. Un homme seul, je n'y aurais pas nécessairement fait attention, et tu aurais été plus discret que trente soldats et deux hélicoptères.

John hocha la tête. _Il ne l'affamerait pas, mais il est prêt à le faire tuer. Ne me sous-estime pas, Jimmy. Maintenant que je suis au pied du mur, je n'ai plus rien à perdre._

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il à voix haute. Vous m'avez capturé, bien joué. Je suppose que vous allez m'éliminer vite fait, et changer de cachette ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, ne sois pas si pressé, Johnny ! protesta Moriarty. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est pour m'amuser un peu. J'avais déjà son frère, et maintenant j'ai son meilleur agent. J'ai de quoi négocier un peu et jouer avec Mycroft.

La nausée se pelotonna confortablement dans son estomac alors que John se rendait compte qu'il était sérieux. Jim ne cherchait vraiment qu'à se distraire. Le fait que Sherlock ne réponde à aucun commentaire sur lui ou son frère aîné accentuait d'autant son malaise, au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher de poser encore une question.

\- Et en deux ans, Sherlock n'a jamais tenté de s'en aller ? Il reste de son plein gré avec vous, ou vous le droguez ? Parce qu'il a l'air d'un putain de robot, je dois dire.

Jim lui lança un regard curieux, et éclata d'un petit rire cristallin.

\- Tu sais, John, tu n'es pas le premier à traiter Sherlock de machine à cause de son comportement insensible. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que tu n'as pas tort… »

L'agent fronça les sourcils. Ça ne voulait rien dire, et il s'apprêtait à demander plus de précision quand Jim se leva, et s'adressa cette fois à Sherlock.

\- Emmène-le, et fais ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu peux lui parler, maintenant. »

Sans un mot de plus, il leur désigna la porte, et Sherlock traîna à nouveau John dans les couloirs.

* * *

La salle, sécurisée par un code d'accès électronique, coupa la remarque acerbe que John allait lâcher. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre, mais le voir de ses yeux était autre chose.

Dans cette pièce, pas de murs bien blancs. Le béton à nu éclairé par de vieux néons n'améliorait en rien l'ambiance macabre du lieu. Une chaise sans dossier au milieu, aux pieds et aux accoudoirs équipés de boucles en cuir. Un tonneau probablement rempli d'eau sale, au-dessus duquel était installé un système de poulies et de chaînes. Une table le long d'un mur, divers outils dispersés dessus – cisailles, cordes, couteaux, chalumeau, et même deux câbles terminés par des pinces crocodile maintenant chacune un long clou. John ne put réprimer un frisson en voyant ces derniers. Il savait comment on s'en servait, et il n'avait _aucune envie_ d'en arriver là. Pas que le reste le tente plus, à vrai dire, mais il aimait encore mieux se faire à moitié noyer plutôt que de se faire électrocuter avec des clous plantés dans ses rotules.

John s'efforça de se calmer. Il savait pertinemment que la torture, c'était quatre-vingt-dix pourcents d'intimidation. Il y avait déjà eu droit. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner. Il ne put retenir une grimace lorsque Sherlock verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Quand l'homme lui saisit les épaules pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur la chaise, il se débattit, mais Sherlock avait une force incroyable, compte tenu de la minceur de ses muscles, et il se retrouva attaché au siège en une minute.

Et à présent, debout devant lui, Sherlock le fixait. Son regard pâle et vide le parcourait en long, en large et en travers, s'arrêtant une fraction de seconde ici et là avant de revenir sur ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient toujours closes.

« Je suis à ton goût ? » demanda John, le ton venimeux, avant de se mordre la langue pour s'obliger à se taire.

Sherlock ne réagit pas, et se dirigea vers la table, ou il eut l'air d'étudier soigneusement les outils à sa disposition. Il caressa un clou d'un long doigt, mais finit par le repousser et passa au suivant, et John se sentit bêtement soulagé – comme si le reste était tellement mieux…

 _Décide-toi, qu'on en finisse,_ songea John. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Sherlock se désintéressa de la table et revint se planter devant lui, plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus de John.

« Ces clous vous terrifient, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il soudain.

John déglutit. La voix grave vibra dans sa tête et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de rester détendu.

\- Ils terrifieraient n'importe qui, je suppose ?

\- A condition de connaître leur utilité, lâcha Sherlock en jetant un regard aux longues tiges de métal.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Je ne savais pas que cette pratique était courante chez les médecins militaires... Ou est-ce au cours de vos missions pour le MI6 que vous l'avez rencontrée ?

John garda ses lèvres closes. Qu'ils connaissent son nom, soit, et son appartenance au MI6 n'était pas difficile à déduire. Mais son passé de médecin militaire, comment...?

\- Le tatouage RAMC sur votre poignet gauche, indiqua Holmes en haussant les épaules, comme s'il l'avait entendu. Et la marque de bronzage presque définitive... Mmh, Afghanistan ou Irak ? Non, ne dites rien... Kandahar ?

\- Dites, si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour répondre aux questions, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? lança John à tout hasard.

\- Oh, mais vous répondez aux questions, Watson. Seulement, pas à voix haute…

John serra les dents. La situation était terriblement malsaine. Le visage de Sherlock était toujours vide d'expression. Son intonation était monotone, l'articulation claire résonnant dans la pièce aux murs nus.

\- Amusant, pour un médecin, de se reconvertir en tueur à gages.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air excessivement amusé, si je peux me permettre, persifla John, mais comme prévu, Sherlock n'eut aucune réaction.

\- C'est d'avoir pris une balle qui vous a fait changer de camp ?

John ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il répondu ?

\- Mais j'imagine que gérer les problèmes de votre frère alcoolique _et_ vivre à Londres, c'était trop difficile avec votre maigre pension ? Je suppose que les salaires du MI6 sont plus satisfaisants...

\- Quel est le putain de rapport avec mon frère ?! cracha John. _Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agit d'une sœur, hein ?_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement.

\- Oh, aucun, mais c'est lui qui vous a donné votre téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? Les marques autour de la prise du chargeur indiquent clairement un alcoolique, et Mycroft n'en aurait jamais engagé un. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que vous n'avez pas nié être un tueur à gages.

\- Je n'ai rien confirmé pour autant, rétorqua John. Vous avez deviné tout seul que j'étais dans le MI6, dirigé par votre propre frère. Je vous laisse vous débrouiller, vous vous en tirez très bien sans moi. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, comme s'il avait marqué un point, mais son regard resta désert. John retint un grognement rageur. Il en avait subi, des interrogatoires, mais généralement, la personne posait des questions au lieu de dévoiler toutes les réponses. La méthode – si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une méthode – de Sherlock était particulièrement déstabilisante.

« Ah oui, Mycroft. Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé ici ? A part votre montre et votre téléphone portable, vous ne portez aucun équipement électronique. Pas là pour subtiliser des données informatiques, donc, comme James le supposait. Deux armes à feu – vous attendiez plus de monde ici, peut-être ? – et trois chargeurs de rechange. Ca ressemble parfaitement à un assassinat commandité. La question à laquelle je n'arrive pas à répondre, c'est celle-ci : que Mycroft vous envoie tuer Moriarty, soit. Mais il est suffisamment intelligent pour s'être douté que je serais là – qu'étiez-vous censé faire de moi ?

John lui adressa un rictus provocateur.

\- Oh, ça alors, mes marques de bronzage ne vous ont pas soufflé la réponse ?

\- Watson, vous vous rappelez les clous sur cette table ? Je suis patient, mais j'ai aussi pour devoir de vous tirer les vers du nez. Et je sais d'avance que cette méthode sera la plus efficace, dit calmement Holmes.

John lui lança un regard assassin, mais il sentait son cœur s'affoler.

\- Finissons-en, alors, le défia-t-il, et fut bizarrement satisfait de constater qu'il maîtrisait encore sa voix.

\- Mmh, fit Sherlock.

Il saisit un des clous, et le fit tournoyer entre ses longs doigts, ses yeux toujours fixés sur John.

\- En fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de vous toucher, continua-t-il. Je dois dire que vous êtes plutôt doué, ceci dit. N'importe qui d'autre serait passé à côté de vos signaux... Mais sachez, Dr Watson, que même l'homme le plus impassible ne maîtrise pas son inconscient, et votre corps et votre visage expriment malgré vous ce que vous essayez de masquer. J'ai su que ces clous vous effrayaient particulièrement, car vous les avez regardés une fraction de seconde de plus que le reste, et votre mâchoire s'est très légèrement contractée. Vous avez moins résisté en me laissant attacher votre bras gauche, et pourtant vous étiez un peu plus tendu – vous ménagez l'épaule qui a été blessée. Rien qui soit perceptible par l'interrogateur lambda...

\- Mais vous, vous l'avez vu, termina John à sa place.

Étrangement, il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir impressionné ou malade.

\- Exact, confirma Sherlock. Ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est moi et non James ou Sebastian qui est avec vous en ce moment même. Ma méthode est moins...

\- Salissante ?

\- Disons cela. Et James n'a pas encore décidé ce qu'il allait faire de vous, donc, autant vous garder autant que possible en bon état.

John pinça les lèvres.

\- Un otage en bonne santé vaut plus cher qu'un otage mort, c'est ça ? grinça-t-il.

\- Vous pourriez être extrêmement utile, Watson. Vous avez des qualités que James apprécie beaucoup chez ses collaborateurs.

La mâchoire de John sembla se décrocher, et lentement, croyant à peine ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il demanda :

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire _trahir_ Mycroft ?!

Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air d'étudier sa réplique.

\- Oh, loyauté à toute épreuve, évidemment, fit-il platement.

La remarque, sans crier gare, fit exploser la colère de John.

\- VOUS OSEZ ME PARLER DE LOYAUTÉ ?! APRÈS AVOIR TRAHI VOTRE PROPRE FRÈRE, VOTRE PROPRE PUTAIN DE COMBAT CONTRE MORIARTY ?!

Il cracha aux pieds de l'homme, et son absence totale de réaction ne fit qu'attiser les flammes. Sherlock n'avait pas remué un cil alors qu'il venait de hurler.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN HONNEUR, SHERLOCK HOLMES ! BORDEL, VOTRE CŒUR EST EN GRANIT OU EST-CE QU'IL EST JUSTE LYOPHILISÉ ?!

Il s'arrêta une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration, mais Sherlock le coupa dans son élan, l'air parfaitement indifférent.

\- En fait, il s'agit d'un alliage d'acier inoxydable et de titane.

John ne put même pas aboyer un rire, complètement sidéré.

\- Et en plus, vous avez le cran de faire de _l'humour_ ?!

\- De l'humour ? demanda Sherlock, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Sa voix refusa de poser la question. _Il est... Il est sérieux._

\- Watson, James vous l'a dit il y a moins d'une heure, reprit Sherlock, imperturbable.

La voix de Moriarty fit écho dans l'esprit de John. _Tu n'es pas le premier à traiter Sherlock de machine. Ce qui est amusant, c'est que tu n'as pas tort..._ Incrédule, il frissonna lorsque sa voix lui obéit à nouveau.

\- Vous... vous n'êtes _pas humain ?_

* * *

 **Eeeeet c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **A lundi soir pour la suite ! ;)**

 **Une ch'tite review ? Même si c'est pour m'engueuler parce que j'aime les fins de chapitre en cliffhanger ? :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !  
**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre !**

 **Ça me fait incroyablement plaisir que vous soyez fidèles à mon histoire jusqu'ici ! Elie Bluebell, adalas, MiCasaEsTuCasa, Nalou, Rain Igami Productions, Manon de Sercoeur, eiko, laptiteanaelle, Nekonya-Myu, shinobu24, Temi-Chou, merci encore à vous pour vos reviews qui ne manquent jamais de me faire sourire et d'illuminer ma journée comme un sapin de Noël :)**

 **Sans plus de blabla, voici la suite !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

 _John Watson._

 _Capitaine._

 _Grade élevé. Valeur militaire. Courage._

 _Médecin._

 _Profonde empathie. Connaissances biologiques et anatomiques étendues._

 _Agent du MI6._

 _Rapidité de réaction et de décision stratégique._

 _Permis de tuer._

 _Mycroft a donc décidé de me faire éliminer. Je suppose qu'il s'en réjouit. John Watson n'hésitera pas une seconde à m'abattre – il me hait déjà._

 _Je voudrais être capable d'éprouver du soulagement, mais à dire vrai, tout cela m'est indifférent._

* * *

« Vous... Vous n'êtes _pas humain ?_

La question résonna dans la pièce, et Sherlock pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à sa réponse.

\- Mmh... Pas à proprement parler, finit-il par dire avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules.

John resta muet, incapable de comprendre et d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment ça, pas humain ? Son estomac, déjà noué, se resserra encore.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Vous... vous n'êtes pas un... un robot, si ?

\- Watson, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit de ne pas vous fier à l'apparence ? Et puis, ai-je vraiment l'air humain ?

Le captif déglutit. La peau trop pâle, les yeux vides, l'absence d'émotion sur le visage aux pommettes acérées... _Vous avez l'air d'un putain d'alien, si vous voulez mon avis_ , songea John. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Mycroft ne l'avait averti de rien – ça lui semblait pourtant être une information importante, que sa cible soit un robot ? Comment fallait-il le tuer ? A moins que Mycroft ne soit pas au courant ?

Mais Sherlock reprit la parole, le tirant de ses interrogations frénétiques.

\- Peu importe. Où en étions-nous ?

John écarta la pensée dérangeante qu'il discutait avec une machine – c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il remonta légèrement le fil de la conversation et serra les dents.

\- Vous voulez qu'on reparle de ma loyauté ? grinça-t-il.

\- Oh, non, ce chapitre est clos, je sais quand m'incliner. Après tout, rien ne vous oblige à nous aider _volontairement_...

\- Vous avez l'intention de me manipuler ? Me faire du chantage ? Je pense préférer les clous, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, la colère revenant se nicher dans ses tripes.

\- Vous manipuler ? Watson, James est plus raffiné que ça. Je suppose que vous faire subir une transformation semblable à la mienne serait une solution éventuelle, bien que coûteuse. Il n'est pas encore décidé, de toute façon. »

Le cœur de John rata un battement, et un déclic presque audible se fit dans sa tête. _Oh. Oh, putain de bordel de merde._ Mycroft n'avait aucune idée – Moriarty avait – avait _quoi ?! Transformé Sherlock en robot ?!_ Comment, pourquoi ?! L'otage ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il risquait de subir le même sort. Ce qu'il venait de comprendre occupait tout son esprit – et il allait avoir besoin de réponses.

« Attendez – c'est _Moriarty_ qui a fait de vous une machine ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Pour s'assurer de ma coopération, évidemment, répondit Sherlock d'un air absent, et John fronça les sourcils.

\- Coopération ? Mais vous êtes monté volontairement dans ce putain d'hélicoptère ! Vous essayez de me faire croire que c'était du flan ?

\- Watson, c'est vous qui êtes l'interrogé, ici.

John se retint tout juste de lui tirer puérilement la langue pour cette réplique digne d'un mauvais film sur l'Inquisition, la situation étant trop grave pour se laisser aller à des enfantillages.

\- Répondez, Holmes, bordel ! râla-t-il, comme si sa vulgarité allait convaincre son adversaire. Pourquoi voudrait-il forcer votre obéissance alors que vous étiez déjà prêt à collaborer avec lui ?!

Sherlock fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils – première fissure dans son indifférence, qui agit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac de John – mais reprit immédiatement son visage neutre.

\- James savait très bien que je ne l'accompagnais que pour le vendre à Mycroft ensuite. Je n'avais simplement pas anticipé que je serais neutralisé dès que la portière serait refermée. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais devenu ce que je suis à présent, expliqua-t-il lentement, son regard froid plongé dans les yeux bleus de plus en plus troublés de John.

\- Vous dites ça comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, articula difficilement l'agent secret, sa voix semblant refuser de fonctionner devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, Watson, confirma Sherlock, et s'apprêtait à reprendre le cours de l'interrogatoire quand John l'interrompit.

\- _Vraiment ?!_ Vous avez été _physiquement modifié_ par un _psychopathe_ , et ça n'a _aucune importance ?!_ martela-t-il, incrédule. Holmes, vous êtes un otage autant que moi ! Vous avez l'air conscient de la situation, en plus, et ça ne vous fait _rien ?!_

\- Watson, vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis une machine. Les notions de bien et de mal n'ont aucun sens pour moi, de même que les sentiments. Je n'ai ni remords, ni regrets, et je ne tiens pas rancune à James. Non pas parce que la situation ne s'y prête pas, mais parce que j'en suis incapable. Tout ce qui me reste, ce sont les faits, déclara Sherlock.

John déglutit avec difficulté. Soudain, de nulle part, la photo sur laquelle Sherlock souriait à Lestrade refit surface au milieu de ses pensées, et sa décision fut prise avant même que son esprit ne la formule consciemment.

* * *

 _De : jimmy-loves-sherly a gmail . com_

 _A : m-holmes a mi6 . gov . uk_

 _Objet : Accusé de réception_

 _Pièce jointe :_

 _Oh, Mycroft, merci pour ce gentil cadeau que j'ai bien reçu hier dans la soirée… Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal !_

 _Je m'en occuperai bien, c'est promis !_

– _Bien à toi, Jim_

Mycroft serra les dents avant de double cliquer sur la pièce jointe. L'image s'afficha et l'homme ferma les yeux, vida son esprit de toute émotion, puis les rouvrit pour l'observer avec du recul.

John, attaché à une chaise dans une pièce sombre, la lumière dirigée sur son visage le faisant plisser les paupières. Un large hématome s'étalait de sa tempe gauche presque jusqu'à sa mâchoire crispée. Ses poings étaient serrés sur les accoudoirs, dont les lanières de cuir mordaient la peau de ses poignets.

Le politicien observa la photo dans ses moindres détails, et adressa un minuscule signe de tête à Anthea, qui venait de lui transmettre le message.

« Le mail est impossible à tracer, ce qui n'est pas surprenant… déclara-t-elle en réponse à la question silencieuse. Ce n'est probablement pas Moriarty en personne qui l'a envoyé, et pas de là où il se trouve. Par contre, la photo est authentique, et n'a pas été retouchée. »

Mycroft opina, et continua d'inspecter la photo. Un très léger sourire en coin vint étirer ses lèvres fines.

« Monsieur ? interrogea la jeune femme. Plan B ?

Le plan B consistait en une approche beaucoup moins délicate, incluant la participation d'un certain nombre de militaires et de véhicules de combat. Mycroft détestait le plan B. En outre, si l'aspect général de la photo montrait un agent Watson dans une position plutôt critique, elle transmettait un message bien différent aux yeux exercés de l'homme du gouvernement.

\- Pas encore. John n'est pas à cours de ressources.

Anthea ne put se retenir de hausser les sourcils.

\- Il n'en a pas l'air, fit-elle, et Mycroft retint à peine un soupir agacé.

\- Oh, Anthea, je croyais que vous connaissiez le code ! C'est une procédure standard !

L'assistante jeta un coup d'œil plus prolongé à l'image.

\- Oh, en effet… marmonna-t-elle. Bien, Monsieur. Quels sont vos ordres ?

Mycroft garda son regard fixé sur la main droite de John. Les doigts blanchis par la crispation n'étaient pas placés au hasard. Invisible aux yeux d'un non-initié, le code avait été mis en place pour ce genre de situation : un subtil mélange de morse, de langue des signes et de pure invention avait donné un ensemble de signaux extrêmement simples et impossibles à confondre. John, sachant que la photo était destinée à atteindre Mycroft, avait secrètement demandé qu'on lui laisse du temps.

\- On attend, finit par répondre l'homme. On attend. »

Anthea acquiesça silencieusement, et quitta la pièce. Mycroft laissa échapper un petit rire en entendant ses talons aiguilles cliqueter le long du couloir – les vieux dans le salon commun du Diogene's Club devaient en être tout retournés…

* * *

« Partez avec moi, s'entendit dire John.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent, et le silence s'étira pendant une poignée de secondes.

\- Où et pourquoi ? demanda Sherlock, et John se retint de se mordre la lèvre.

\- A Londres. Vous pouvez nous faire sortir d'ici, non ? Ce n'est pas votre choix, de rester là, insista-t-il. _Quitte à mettre les pieds dans le plat, autant sauter à pieds joints ensuite._

\- Watson, n'avez-vous rien compris à ce que je viens de vous expliquer ? Ce n'est pas une question de choix.

John grinça des dents.

\- Holmes, vous comprenez ce qui se passe. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas avoir envie de partir ?

\- Parce que je n'ai envie de rien, Watson. Je suis programmé pour rester ici et obéir à James. Il n'y a pas de libre arbitre, dans ma situation. »

John resta silencieux, mais il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il trouverait. Il trouverait une solution pour ramener le véritable Sherlock. Celui qui voulait arrêter Moriarty, pas celui qui l'aidait dans ses crimes sans y penser.

* * *

John faisait les cent pas. Sherlock l'avait à nouveau enfermé dans la petite chambre, et l'avait laissé sans un mot de plus.

Après avoir rapidement inspecté ses poignets et chevilles malmenés par les sangles de la chaise, et avoir été rassuré en ne découvrant qu'une écorchure superficielle sur son poignet droit, le captif avait tourné en rond entre le petit lit et la porte verrouillée, tenaillé par la colère – et la faim. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il était là – et il avait pris son dernier repas juste avant de prendre l'hélicoptère de Kennedy.

Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de lui, et il s'assit sur le lit en se frottant le visage à deux mains _. Si j'arrive au bout de cette mission, Mycroft peut me promouvoir Général._ Il grimaça en pensant à l'aîné des Holmes. Comment réagirait-il en apprenant ce que Moriarty avait fait de son frère ? Enfin, au moins, il aurait la satisfaction – toute relative – de savoir que Sherlock n'avait pas eu l'intention de passer à l'ennemi. Maigre réconfort…

Un grognement bruyant de la part de son estomac tira John de ses sombres pensées, et il passa une main sur son ventre. Une vague nausée persistait, reste du choc causé par les révélations de Sherlock. John se massa les tempes, sentant une migraine s'installer lentement.

Il soupira rageusement. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

* * *

Sherlock s'assit face à Moriarty et attendit, en silence et le dos bien droit, les pieds posés à plat sur le sol, que l'homme quitte son écran pour lui parler. Ce qui ne tarda pas. James referma délicatement son ordinateur portable.

« Sherlock, je dois partir quelque temps. Une complication avec la dernière victime d'Irène, et je ne peux pas laisser passer cette proie. Rien de terriblement difficile, mais je vais devoir être sur place... Depuis que tu l'as séduite, elle n'est plus bonne à rien.

\- Je ne l'ai pas séduite, répliqua tranquillement l'ancien détective, imperturbable. Elle s'est amourachée de moi toute seule en essayant de m'avoir. Je n'ai rien demandé.

Jim eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Peu importe. Je pars dans une heure avec Seb. Tu sauras garder Johnny ? N'oublie pas de le nourrir, surtout, hein ?

Sherlock hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Parfait, reprit Moriarty. Bon, que t'a-t-il appris ?

\- Rien que l'on n'ait pas déjà déduit. Il est bien là pour nous tuer.

James fronça les sourcils, désapprobateur.

\- Même toi ? Oh, Mycroft, un peu d'originalité ! râla-t-il.

\- Il a refusé catégoriquement de rejoindre ton camp, comme on s'y attendait, continua Sherlock, impassible. Oh, si, quelque chose d'inattendu... en apprenant ce que tu avais fait de moi, il s'est révolté et a essayé de me convaincre de partir avec lui rejoindre Mycroft, croyant que j'étais capable de nous faire sortir.

A ces mots, Jim ouvrit de grands yeux, puis éclata d'un rire ravi.

\- Oh noooon, il n'a pas fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus avec un délice presque palpable. C'est trop _mignon !_ Oh, ça, c'est un défi intéressant, complètement déséquilibré en notre faveur ! J'adore ça ! Oh, allons voir Johnny tout de suite, je veux le féliciter avant de partir !

* * *

Le déclic de la serrure tira John du demi-sommeil dans lequel il avait sombré sans s'en apercevoir. Il se redressa en position assise sur l'étroit matelas et passa une main sur son visage, tentant de retrouver ses esprits.

Quand la porte ouverte dévoila le sourire rayonnant de James Moriarty, l'agent se sentit soudain pleinement réveillé, un frisson courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Jim entra dans la pièce, suivi par Sherlock et un homme dont John ignorait le nom – mais il se rappela tout à coup l'avoir déjà vu, quand il s'était réveillé après avoir été capturé et plus tard dans le bureau de Moriarty, présence silencieuse aux épaules larges et au regard plein de menace tranquille. Des cheveux blond cendré aux ondulations travaillées encadraient un visage aux traits qui auraient pu être agréables sans la glace qui hantait les yeux clairs. Le costume gris perle visiblement taillé sur mesure épousait le torse bien bâti et les longues jambes. _Ok, garde du corps particulier._ songea John en ignorant l'homme délibérément.

Il reporta son attention sur Moriarty et Sherlock. L'ancien détective était à côté du criminel consultant, un peu en retrait, et ses yeux fixaient le mur du fond sans le voir. Jim, en revanche, avait un immense – et terrifiant – sourire accroché à ses lèvres, et observait John comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de Noël en avance.

« Oh, Johnny, commença-t-il, dégoulinant de miel. Sherlock m'a tout raconté… Quel courageux chevalier tu es, prêt à sauver Sherlock du dragon ! Mais ne t'es-tu pas demandé d'abord s'il n'avait pas envie de rester ?

John se retint de serrer les dents, et garda un visage neutre.

\- Vous l'empêchez d'en avoir envie. Vous le gardez en otage contre sa volonté, rétorqua-t-il avec tout le sel dont il était capable.

Jim ne fit que ricaner, secouant la tête avec délectation.

\- Contre sa volonté ? John, John ! Il n'a _plus_ de volonté ! La mienne est la seule qui compte à présent.

L'agent du MI6 haussa simplement un sourcil, conservant un regard froid. Moriarty rit à nouveau.

\- Tu es _adorable_. Oh, que c'est excitant, je n'en espérais pas tant à ton arrivée ! Mais tu n'es pas l'agent bête et discipliné auquel je m'étais attendu, tu sais réfléchir, quelle joie ! John, John, John ! C'est fantastique !

\- Fantastique ? ne put s'empêcher de demander John, perplexe.

\- Mais oui ! Oh, John, je t'ai fait venir pour me distraire et voilà que tu me lances un défi ! Je le relève avec plaisir, Johnny, avec grand plai-

\- Ca vous emmerderait de me dire de quoi vous parlez ?! l'interrompit l'intéressé d'une voix dure, et James sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oh, mais pas le moins du monde, susurra-t-il. Tu penses pouvoir convaincre Sherlock de retourner du côté des anges ? Très bien, tu n'as qu'à essayer. Et je serai fair-play : il se trouve que je dois partir, et c'est l'affaire d'un bon mois. Pendant mon absence, je te laisserai toutes les informations dont je dispose à propos de Sherlock, et tu auras quartier libre pour le persuader. A mon retour, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que tu auras échoué, et je te tuerai.

\- Et si nous sommes partis ? interrogea John, sans se laisser déstabiliser par la menace de mort.

\- Eh bien, ce ne sera que partie remise… répliqua Jim, et son sourire était plus glacial que les vents de l'Antarctique.

John eut un demi-rictus ironique, un seul coin de ses lèvres tressautant vers le haut.

\- Vous appelez ça fair-play ? grinça-t-il, et les yeux de Jim brillèrent de plaisir.

\- Mais oui ! Je n'interviendrai pas dans tes tentatives de récupérer Sherlock. Et si tu gagnes, il faudra bien que je prenne ma revanche sur toi, non ?

 _Vu comme ça..._ songea John, et il tendit sa main droite. James la saisit et la serra avec force, et les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, John avec une expression de détermination froide sur le visage, et Jim avec un grand sourire plein d'assurance.

\- Deal ! » chantonna-t-il de son ton aigu, et la voix douce de John lui fit écho avec le tranchant du rasoir.

* * *

 **Oh, c'est _presque_ pas un cliffhanger ce coup-ci :)**

 **Merci d'être passé(e) par là ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si vous n'avez pas aimé - les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues ;)**

 **à jeudi pour la suite !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde !  
**

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre (c'est fou, plus ça avance, plus j'ai hâte de poster la suite. J'ai trépigné toute la journée en y pensant...)**

 **Je remercie de tout mon cœur laptiteanaelle, Nalou, Rain Igami Productions, Lyra64, adalas, Manon de Sercoeur, amista, Elie Bluebell, Gargouilles, Zazaaaah, Clélia Kerlais, shinobu24 et Nekonya-Myu pour toutes ces fantastiques reviews qui ont, une fois encore, accroché un sourire bête sur mon visage et m'ont parfois fait sautiller sur mon fauteuil au boulot (oui, je lis vos reviews au boulot - c'est un peu le rayon de soleil qui illumine mes journées !) :D Je vous adore, continuez comme ça !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

 _Rien ne change._

 _Trois jours ont suffi à Watson pour se repérer dans le labyrinthe qu'est le bunker. Sans que j'aie besoin de l'accompagner, il sait maintenant se déplacer entre sa chambre, la cuisine, la salle des archives et mon bureau, qui se trouve à côté de celui de James._

 _Rien ne change._

 _Il mange beaucoup, dort peu, et passe la majorité de son temps à dévorer ce que James lui a permis d'explorer. Avant d'aller dormir, il vient me trouver et me raconte ce qu'il a appris pendant la journée, ou me demande de venir regarder quelque chose avec lui. Parfois, il me parle de Londres, des quartiers qu'il aime, des gens qu'il connaît. Il a été très surpris d'apprendre que je connaissais Mike Stamford, un de ses anciens camarades de classe._

 _Rien ne change._

 _James m'a demandé de répondre à toutes les questions de Watson. C'est ce que je fais._

 _Rien ne change._

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Moriarty, et John se sentait malade nuit et jour. Plus il en apprenait sur Sherlock, plus il se sentait personnellement concerné par le sort de l'ex-détective.

Il passait ses journées dans la salle des archives, une grande pièce aux murs couverts d'étagères pleines à craquer de documents divers, et munie d'un vidéoprojecteur et d'un grand écran. Chaque jour, il sillonnait la section « Holmes », et chaque jour, il haïssait Moriarty un peu plus.

Extraits de vidéos de caméras de sécurité londoniennes, articles de journaux, notes personnelles, rapports de police, John regardait tout, lisait chaque mot comme s'il allait lui livrer la solution. Il en montrait certaines parties à Sherlock quand il estimait que ça pouvait avoir un impact – en vain.

Peu à peu, John découvrait l'homme qu'avait été Sherlock. Un être fascinant, au charisme vif et à l'intelligence exacerbée, dont les caprices de diva et les répliques à l'ironie acide faisaient immanquablement rire John malgré lui (un article à propos des suicides en série contenait un commentaire d'un certain Anderson, de la police scientifique – « Il m'a demandé de me tourner face contre le mur, parce que je le déconcentrais ! Vous y croyez ?! Et c'est lui qu'on encense ! »). Un homme passionné par ce qu'il faisait, un homme dont l'aura froide et le manque de tact ne cachaient pas entièrement le cœur qu'il déclarait ne pas posséder.

* * *

John entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Sherlock en marmonnant une litanie ininterrompue de jurons. L'ancien détective lui lança à peine un regard, les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur.

« … _foirébordeldecul_ … »

Une liasse de papiers s'abattit avec un claquement sonore sur la table, et cette fois, Sherlock releva les yeux sur le visage furieux de John.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il en retournant à son travail.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu ce dossier ? grinça John.

Un bref coup d'œil plus tard, l'intéressé hocha la tête.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il simplement alors que John se laissait tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face en se passant une main tremblante sur le visage. Watson, vous êtes plus nerveux que d'habitude, ajouta-t-il platement, et reçut un regard noir en réponse.

\- Nerveux ? ricana-t-il. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois fois pour tout lire, et je n'ai pas compté le nombre de fois où j'ai cru vomir. Je suis un putain de chirurgien militaire, j'ai vu des blessures parfaitement dégueulasses et j'ai failli perdre un bras à cause du début de gangrène qui a pris mon épaule quand j'ai reçu une balle, je n'ai jamais sourcillé – mais j'ai été incapable de lire ce foutu dossier sans avoir envie de gerber toutes les deux lignes.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, ses yeux se déplaçant à toute vitesse sur son écran d'ordinateur. Brusquement, John bondit de son siège et rabattit l'écran violemment.

\- Ecoutez-moi, Holmes ! Bordel, je ne sais pas s'il y a des mots pour dire à quel point ce que vous a fait Moriarty est pire que de vous avoir tué, grogna-t-il rageusement.

L'ancien détective se tourna vraiment vers lui et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Watson ? Je ne m'en rends pas compte. Ou plutôt si, je sais ce que je _devrais_ ressentir, mais j'en suis incapable.

\- C'est plutôt paradoxal.

\- Vous avez lu le dossier, ou pas ? répliqua simplement Sherlock, et un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de John.

\- Vous arrivez presque à faire de l'humour », soupira-t-il, la nausée toujours fermement installée dans ses tripes.

Le dossier contenait le détail de la transformation de Sherlock, des circuits électriques intégrés à son cœur artificiel jusqu'à des photos prises pendant les opérations, en passant par la description détaillée des éléments qui modifiaient son corps.

Sans être versé dans l'électronique, John avait rapidement compris que c'étaient les implants dans les muscles qui donnaient à Sherlock son incroyable force sans lui donner la carrure d'un rugbyman sous stéroïdes. Relié à un cœur qui pouvait battre à toute vitesse sans jamais s'essouffler, il avait accès à une endurance presque infinie. Mais ce qui avait plongé John dans un dégoût et une révolte aveugles, c'étaient les implants dans son cerveau. Si les zones motrices et mémorielles avaient été soigneusement épargnées, en revanche, des pans entiers du thalamus et du bulbe rachidien avaient été tout simplement shuntés, court-circuitant des fonctions sensitives entières et du même coup toute possibilité d'émotion à Sherlock. Ce qui mettait en place un paradoxe qui donnait des sueurs froides à John : la mémoire intacte de Sherlock contenait toutes sortes de sentiments et de sensations variés, que Sherlock comprenait _fondamentalement_ , mais était incapable de ressentir _physiquement_.

Par ailleurs, un ensemble de micro-puces électroniques reliaient les différents éléments entre eux, créant une espèce d'intelligence artificielle, directement couplée au cerveau humain de Sherlock.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment un robot, finalement, reprit John en se massant le front d'une main.

\- Je n'ai jamais affirmé en être un. J'ai simplement dit que je n'étais pas humain à proprement parler, corrigea Sherlock. Ce qui ne change pas la situation, Watson. Je réfléchis comme une machine, avec des faits, pas avec des notions abstraites et des sentiments.

\- Mais la part humaine de votre cerveau comprend, elle ! Je ne suis pas neurologue, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour reconnaître qu'il y a une faille ! Votre IA, elle ne plante jamais ?

Sherlock secoua négativement la tête.

\- Avant de savoir ce que James m'avait fait, il y a eu quelques problèmes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne ressentais rien, et ça ne m'inquiétait pas – et ça m'inquiétait. Ce qui n'a aucun sens... Mais James m'a fait lire le dossier, et maintenant que je suis conscient de ce que je suis –

\- C'est n'importe quoi, l'interrompit John. Le simple fait de savoir ce qui vous empêchait de ressentir...?

\- Non, au contraire, Watson, c'est parfaitement sensé. L'absence d'émotions était expliquée, et il n'y avait plus de conflit entre la partie « machine » et la partie « humain ».

\- Et la partie « humain » ne pourrait-elle pas se rebeller ? demanda John avec un faible espoir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas une question de rébellion... Il n'y a pas « soumission » d'une partie en faveur de l'autre. Ce que gère l'une n'est pas géré par l'autre – c'est plutôt une collaboration, si vous voulez, expliqua Sherlock.

John serra les dents.

\- Il y a forcément une faille. Il y a _toujours_ une faille quelque part, dans n'importe quel système, affirma-t-il brutalement en se levant de son fauteuil. Une question encore – ce n'est pas Moriarty qui vous a modifié. Je veux bien croire qu'il soit à l'origine de la décision, mais il n'est pas plus neurochirurgien que je ne suis la Reine. Qui vous a opéré ?

\- Les Docteurs Matthew et Chudd, et le Professeur Moreaux – un Français, apparemment. Ce sont eux qui ont rédigé ce rapport, répondit Sherlock.

\- Les avez-vous déjà rencontrés ? Où sont-ils à présent ?

\- Je les ai vus une fois ou deux après mon réveil. Je ne saurais vous dire ce que James a fait de leurs cadavres, ceci dit.

John retint tout juste sa mâchoire d'aller s'écraser sur le sol.

\- Moriarty les a _tués_ ?!

\- Pas lui-même, c'est Sebastian qui s'occupe de ce genre de tâche, mais oui. Ils en savaient un peu trop à son goût. »

 _J'aurais dû m'en douter_ , songea Watson en étouffant un soupir, et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Incapable de dormir, John était retourné s'installer aux archives. Vautré dans un fauteuil, les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir gauche, ses yeux regardaient sans voir l'interview de l'inspecteur Lestrade à propos d'une enquête dont il n'avait même pas saisi l'intrigue. A côté du policier, Sherlock levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel, interrompait, corrigeait, offrait une grimace sarcastique au cameraman et un air innocent à Lestrade lorsqu'il se tournait en soupirant – _« Sherlock ! S'il te plaît ! »_ – et était, d'une manière générale, insupportable. John ne se rendait pas compte du sourire affectueux qui étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait le véritable Sherlock Holmes.

Lorsque le film s'arrêta, John poussa un profond soupir. Comment était-ce possible que personne n'ait remarqué à quel point Sherlock était extraordinaire ? Qu'il ne sache pas se tenir en société, soit, John l'admettait, mais il trouvait la chose drôle – et plutôt attendrissante. Et puis, comment faisait-il pour conserver toute sa classe en portant une _casquette de chasse à oreilles ?!_ N'importe qui aurait eu l'air stupide à sa place.

 _Arrête de rêvasser, Watson_ , se morigéna l'agent secret en se redressant un peu. _Fais ton boulot. Trouve la putain de solution._

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit à nouveau le dossier redouté, mais au moment de se rasseoir, il haussa les épaules et se rendit à la cuisine – un café ne lui ferait pas de mal.

L'horloge du four lui indiqua qu'il était plus de deux heures du matin, mais John l'ignora et mit la cafetière en marche. Le doux bruit du café en train de couler le détendit légèrement, et John se surprit à avoir faim – il n'avait pas mangé ce soir-là, ses découvertes lui ayant coupé l'appétit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, attablé devant un mug fumant et deux toasts beurrés, John se replongea dans le rapport, déterminé à trouver l'indice qui l'aiderait.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement. John n'aurait su dire ce qui les rythmait. Pas les repas, solitaires et silencieux, qu'il prenait de manière aléatoire quand son estomac commençait à protester. Pas les nuits, son sommeil restant léger et entrecoupé de réveils en sursaut. Pas ses discussions avec Sherlock, qui finissaient invariablement par une remarque fataliste dite sur un ton si plat que la Belgique en paraîtrait montagneuse.

Malgré de nombreuses heures de réflexion sur les transformations de Sherlock, John ne parvenait pas à trouver la solution. Alors il le forçait à passer ses journées avec lui aux archives, posant mille questions sur son ancienne vie, sur ses enquêtes, sur sa « Science de la Déduction ». Et Sherlock répondait, imperturbable.

* * *

« Vous lui en avez fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, à ce Lestrade, commenta John alors qu'ils visionnaient un reportage de journal télévisé. Vous ne deviez pas faciliter les liens entre lui et son équipe...

\- Lestrade est entouré d'incompétents. Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais résolu la moindre enquête correctement, répondit Sherlock, et son ton indifférent estompa le côté prétentieux de son affirmation. Anderson, en particulier – et Dimmock, aussi, un autre inspecteur. Ils font une erreur fréquente dans la police – essayer de faire entrer les faits dans leur théorie, plutôt que d'élaborer la théorie à partir des faits.

\- Vous voulez parler du faux suicide de Van Coon ? interrogea John en se remémorant le rapport d'enquête qu'il avait lu la veille, quelque chose à propos d'un gang chinois.

\- Par exemple, oui. Mais les erreurs de Dimmock sont rattrapables – il accepte relativement facilement ses torts. Anderson est une autre histoire, et il lui arrive de fausser des résultats d'analyse, soit par maladresse, soit pour corroborer ses dires.

\- Et Lestrade continuait de vous appeler, même si vous ne parveniez pas à travailler avec son équipe ?

\- Il avait besoin de moi, fit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

John masqua un sourire satisfait – Sherlock était entré droit dans son piège.

\- Et comment croyez-vous qu'ils s'en sortent sans vous ?

\- Watson, si vous essayez de me culpabiliser parce que je ne l'aide plus, ça ne prend pas. Lestrade est le seul qui soit à peu près malin de tout Scotland Yard, et je pense qu'il devrait s'en tirer.

\- Etait, lâcha John, désinvolte, et Sherlock lui lança un regard vide.

\- Pardon ?

\- _Etait_ , répéta le médecin. C'est le sergent Donovan qui a pris son poste après son licenciement.

Un très léger froncement de sourcils anima le visage de Sherlock.

\- Donovan est inspectrice ? Scotland Yard court à sa perte, fit l'ancien détective.

\- Vous ignorez volontairement l'information principale, Holmes.

\- Le licenciement de Lestrade ? C'était à prévoir, le préfet de police n'a pas beaucoup apprécié qu'il m'ait demandé de l'aide sur autant d'affaires. Je pensais que Mycroft ferait quelque chose pour lui éviter ça, ceci dit, répliqua Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

\- Mycroft lui a évité la _prison_ , déclara John. Il n'a pas pu empêcher son licenciement, sinon Lestrade et tout Scotland Yard se seraient fait lyncher par la presse. Holmes, Lestrade était prêt à y aller. _Pour vous_. Parce qu'il avait confiance en vous. Il a perdu son emploi par votre faute, et est resté au chômage jusqu'à présent, parce qu'il était convaincu que vous n'étiez pas un traître.

\- Il aurait pu nier, fit Sherlock, et ses sourcils tressautèrent à nouveau.

\- Il vous a été _loyal_ , martela John, et l'intéressé se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Je comprends ce que vous essayez de faire, Watson. Vous allez certainement me dire que _pour lui_ , si ce n'est pour mon _frère_ , je devrais revenir.

John resta silencieux. C'était en effet ce qu'il allait dire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trouver autre chose – Sherlock avait quitté la pièce. L'agent trouva la chose intéressante, étrangement. Il était sûr d'avoir vu le visage de Sherlock se crisper imperceptiblement, et qu'il soit parti sans prévenir ? C'était une première. L'ex-détective ne prenait pas d'initiatives. John sentit son estomac se dénouer faiblement – il avait la quasi-certitude d'avoir marqué un point.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, John sortit de la cuisine en ayant pris un solide petit déjeuner. Quitte à devoir rester là, autant profiter pleinement des ressources de Moriarty… Résistant au découragement, il descendit aux archives et se replongea dans le dossier Sherlock en ayant l'impression persistante d'avoir raté quelque chose.

La relecture lui prit presque toute la journée tant il fut attentif au moindre détail, réfléchissant à chaque phrase, se penchant sur toutes les photos en essayant d'ignorer le chavirement de son estomac. Ce fut quelques pages avant la fin qu'il releva brusquement la tête, se claqua le front et repartit en arrière pour retrouver la bonne partie – et se concentra plus encore sur deux petits schémas qui accompagnaient une photo. Deux simples petits circuits électriques, qui changeaient tout.

John se redressa d'un bond, et détacha fébrilement la feuille de l'épais classeur.

« Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte du bureau à la volée.

Sans prendre la peine de la refermer, il fit les deux pas qui le séparaient de la table et écrasa la feuille sur le document que Sherlock était en train de lire.

\- Watson, que d'enthousiasme, fit-il froidement, douchant immédiatement John.

\- Vous pouvez parler, grinça l'otage, mais Sherlock ignora le sarcasme.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette feuille a de si important ? James va être désagréable si vous ne la remettez pas au bon endroit, prévint-il en écartant le papier pour reprendre sa lecture.

\- Je m'en badigeonne la cuisse, de Moriarty. Arrêtez de lire, et écoutez-moi.

Sherlock repoussa son travail et se pencha sur le document de John.

\- Bon, pourquoi cette feuille en particulier ? demanda-t-il en se frottant distraitement la tempe.

John remarqua le mouvement, mais ne le mentionna pas, et s'installa face à Sherlock.

\- J'étais sûr d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Je me concentrais sur le côté médical de la chose, mais en plus de ne pas être spécialiste du cerveau, j'occultais complètement l'aspect électronique de votre situation. Le génie que vous êtes doit savoir que les transmissions nerveuses ne sont pas uniquement chimiques, particulièrement dans votre cas… Il y a de faibles transferts de potentiel électrique.

\- En effet. Om voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Vous connaissez un peu le fonctionnement du cerveau ?

\- Je sais me servir du mien, mais je n'ai jamais particulièrement étudié son fonctionnement biologique, indiqua Sherlock.

\- Bon… Pour faire simple : votre cerveau est divisé en différentes régions qui régissent chacune certaines fonctions de votre corps, de la douleur dans votre petit orteil quand vous le cognez dans un pied de chaise à vos grandes réflexions philosophiques, en passant par les sens, la gestion du sommeil, de la faim, bref, à peu près tout sauf certains réflexes.

\- Jusqu'ici, rien d'inconnu.

\- Parfait. Vous avez donc dû comprendre que votre cerveau a été doté d'implants qui jouent exactement le rôle d'un court-circuit dans une installation électrique. Ils changent la « trajectoire » des informations que vous recevez, en évitant ainsi de passer par les noyaux qui gèrent les émotions, la motivation, etc., tout en conservant soigneusement votre mémoire. En tant que chirurgien, j'admets que je suis impressionné. Votre transformation est une prouesse médicale, surtout en considérant le flou scientifique qui demeure concernant le lien neural-mental – comprenez-moi bien, c'est sidérant, mais je n'en suis pas moins révolté. Les chercheurs oublient trop souvent qu'il y a une énorme différence entre _pouvoir_ faire quelque chose et _devoir_ faire quelque chose.

\- Watson, vous devriez savoir que me parler d'éthique n'a pas de sens. Venez-en aux faits.

\- J'y arrive. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que votre cerveau, votre véritable cerveau humain, est complet. Rien n'a été _retiré_ , simplement « mis de côté », si l'on peut dire. C'est de là, je pense, que vient le paradoxe dont nous avons parlé il y a quelques jours – et vos maux de tête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment – commença Sherlock, mais John l'interrompit.

\- Vous vous massez la tempe depuis que je suis entré. Et hier, je vous ai vu grimacer. Tant que Moriarty était seul avec vous, il ne faisait pas remonter d'émotions enfouies. Mais j'ai un peu retourné tout ça, hein ? Je vous force à prendre conscience du problème.

\- Ce qui ne résout pas l'affaire, contra Sherlock en détachant ses doigts de son crâne pour poser ses mains à plat sur son bureau.

\- C'est toujours une piste. Le « circuit » d'origine n'est pas endommagé, simplement shunté. Il est _utilisable_ , si seulement vous vous en donniez la peine », conclut John en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

* * *

 **Héhéhéhé, oui, je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui ! La suite lundi soir, comme d'habitude ;)**

 **Petite précision à propos du chapitre que vous venez de lire (et du coup, les suivants sont concernés aussi) : vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais contrairement aux apparences (la blague) je ne suis PAS neurologue (encore moins que John). S'il y en a parmi vous, je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi pour le tas d'aberrations médicales que j'ai pondu là. Même en essayant de coller au maximum aux recherches que j'ai faites sur le cerveau humain (merci Wikipédiaaaa), je suis bien consciente que ce que je décris n'est pas réaliste... En bref : c'est une fic, pas une thèse, alors ne réfléchissez pas trop ! :)**

 **Oui, j'éprouvais le besoin de me justifier ;_; j'espère que ça ne vous dissuadera pas de lire la suite !**

 **Merci d'être passé(e) par là et de suivre ma fic ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Sixième chapitre, déjà, c'est qu'on arrive à la moitié...!**

 **Nalou, MiCasaEsTuCasa, Rain Igami Productions, laptiteanaelle, Elie Bluebell, adalas, Clélia Kerlais, Amista, Manon de Sercoeur, NausS, shinobu24, Nekonya-Myu et Egwene Al' Vere, vous m'avez encore une fois régalée de superbes reviews, merci à vous ! :D**

 **Sans plus tarder, bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

 _La douleur envahit mon corps, mon crâne, tous mes sens._

 _Elle me vide, me remplit, me brûle et me glace._

 _Je ne sais plus…_

 _Je… J'ai mal…_

* * *

John était en train de regarder un énième extrait vidéo quand Sherlock entra dans la salle des archives. Plongé dans l'intrigue racontée avec feu par la journaliste – ou plutôt dans les yeux brillants d'autosatisfaction du Sherlock de l'écran, il ne fit pas attention à celui, réel, qui s'approchait de lui.

« Vous avez déjà regardé ça, Watson, remarqua Sherlock, et John releva finalement son regard sur lui, frissonnant au retour à la réalité – et aux iris vides de l'ancien détective.

\- Oui, je… hésita-t-il.

Ça semblait soudain ridicule, dérisoire, de dire ce qui lui venait sur le bout de la langue – _dans ce film, à un moment, on te voit sourire_.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que James sera de retour dans trois jours, annonça platement Sherlock, et la nouvelle eut l'effet d'une douche glacée sur John.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ça fait tout juste…

\- Un mois, Watson.

\- Déjà ? Bordel, Holmes… Faites un effort, fit John avec un demi-sourire découragé.

\- Watson, vous savez très bien que…

\- Je sais, interrompit John. _Je sais_ que vous n'y pouvez rien, en tout cas pas beaucoup, mais putain – il s'arrêta, la crispation dans la mâchoire de Sherlock le figeant – Vous avez encore des migraines ? demanda-t-il, et un bref hochement de tête le lui confirma. Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis qu'on en a parlé. Ne me mentez pas.

\- Watson, je ne suis pas capable de mentir. Et non, ce n'est pas la première fois. Vous forcez les choses, mais…

\- Pas de mais, répliqua John en se levant du fauteuil. Il reste deux jours – et un pour s'éloigner le plus possible.

\- Vous parlez comme si vous aviez réussi, Watson. Je ne partirai pas d'ici.

John lui lança un regard noir et serra les poings.

\- Je _vais_ réussir, grinça-t-il rageusement. Je n'ai pas le choix. Sinon, vous allez me laisser crever et – ce n'est pas le pire, honnêtement, parce qu'une fois mort je n'en aurai plus rien à foutre, et c'est pas la première fois que je suis sur le point de tomber – mais pour _Mycroft_ et _Lestrade_ et _vous-même, Holmes_ _!_ Vous ne pouvez pas… vous ne pouvez pas rester. Moriarty finira par se lasser de vous, ou vous tomberez en panne, ou n'importe quoi, bordel, _vous ne pouvez pas finir comme ça_ ! Et puisque c'est moi qui suis là, je ferai ce que je peux pour vous sauver le cul de ce _psychopathe_ ! »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, et une veine tressauta au niveau de sa tempe – John reprit simplement son souffle et continua, sans se rendre compte qu'il avançait et que l'autre reculait.

« Qu'est-ce que le _vrai_ Sherlock ferait à votre place ? insista-t-il, et la bouche de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme le _faux_ Sherlock se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait ?!

\- Je ne comprends pas la question, répondit celui-ci dans un souffle, et John fit un pas de plus.

\- Si, vous comprenez. Le _vrai_ Sherlock se serait déjà barré d'ici avant même que j'arrive.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- _Si, bordel, tu peux !_ cria presque John, et Sherlock trébucha, se rattrapant tout juste à une étagère. Dis-moi, dis-le-moi, ce que ce foutu détective consultant aurait fait ?

\- Je… la voix de Sherlock sembla refuser d'obéir, et il tituba à nouveau en tentant d'échapper à John.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Je vais te le dire, moi ! A tous les coups, il aurait lu tout le putain de dossier en trépignant de fascination morbide. Et _ensuite,_ il se serait souvenu qu'il _hait_ Moriarty et que c'est son _putain de Némésis_ et qu'il ne _peut pas le laisser le manipuler comme ça ! »_

Aucune prise ne retint la chute de Sherlock cette fois-ci, et il s'effondra sur le sol avec un grognement de douleur. En une seconde, John était face à lui, prêt à l'aider à se relever, mais Sherlock ignora les mains tendues et plongea ses propres doigts entre ses boucles en étouffant une plainte.

« Sherlock ? murmura John, et celui-ci replia ses jambes contre son torse, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

\- _… mal, mal, mal,_ semblait-il répéter, les syllabes se mêlant aux gémissements rauques qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

\- Sherlock ! » répéta John un peu plus fermement, l'inquiétude faisant soudain danser ses tripes.

Soudain, simultanément, Sherlock releva la tête, et prononça un mot.

« _John._ »

Et John eut l'impression d'être frappé de plein fouet par un poids-lourd lancé à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute.

La voix de Sherlock, déjà grave d'ordinaire, n'était plus qu'une vibration éraillée, brisée par la douleur.

Le néant qui remplissait ses yeux avait disparu, remplacé par une lueur trouble de désespoir et de folie.

Son visage s'était couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, sa mâchoire contractée au point d'en faire grincer ses dents.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom, et il sonnait comme une supplique, comme une menace, et c'était le son le plus terrible que John ait jamais entendu.

« John, répéta Sherlock, et le cœur de John sembla se liquéfier jusque dans ses talons. Je… Nngh…

\- Sherlock, chuchota l'ancien médecin, et se tut quand une main prit la sienne et la serra à lui broyer les doigts.

\- John, j'ai… mal… – un cri de douleur plus violent interrompit Sherlock, et il mit de longues secondes à retrouver son souffle – John, il faut que ça s'arrête, parvint-il à articuler, le ton haché.

\- Oui, oui, que ça s'arrête, répéta inutilement John, mais l'autre secoua la tête.

\- Je… ah… Tu ne comprends… pas.

John s'agenouilla pour se rapprocher et posa sa deuxième main sur l'épaule de Sherlock, la pressant avec douceur.

\- Explique-moi, alors.

\- Je… surchauffe… implants… ah… comme des fusibles…

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils peuvent fondre ?!

\- Casser…, confirma Sherlock, hors d'haleine après un second pic de douleur.

\- Et s'ils cassent ? Tu serais libéré !

\- S'ils cassent… cœur plus alimenté… »

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma – incapable de répondre. Sans réfléchir, il se redressa sur ses pieds, se pencha et hissa Sherlock, passant un de ses longs bras par-dessus son épaule.

« On va te refroidir ça », grommela-t-il en soutenant Sherlock vers la sortie.

Quand il comprit que l'autre ne pourrait pas marcher, ses jambes trop instables, il glissa simplement un bras derrière ses genoux et le souleva comme une jeune mariée – sans penser un instant à une telle analogie.

John courut pratiquement jusqu'à la cuisine, déposa aussi délicatement que possible son fardeau sur une chaise, et ouvrit le congélateur.

« Des glaçons sur la tête, ça peut vraiment marcher ? lança-t-il en sortant le bac du compartiment.

Sherlock lui lança un regard perdu, hocha faiblement la tête – et se plia brutalement en deux sur une convulsion, lâchant un cri. John se précipita à côté de lui, se sentant absurde avec son bac à glaçons dans la main, dénicha un torchon et emballa les cubes glace dedans avant de l'appliquer légèrement sur la nuque de Sherlock.

\- Tu peux te redresser ? murmura-t-il en saisissant une épaule pour l'aider.

Ils se refirent face, Sherlock plus avachi qu'assis sur la chaise, John pas complètement accroupi face à lui, soutenant sa nuque et son épaule, tandis que l'autre homme s'était accroché à ses avant-bras.

\- John… répéta Sherlock, et l'intéressé tenta de sourire, sans beaucoup de succès.

\- Tout va bien, Sherlock, ça va aller, je suis là », souffla-t-il, et peu à peu, le silence revint.

Ils gardèrent leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à ce que Sherlock arrête de trembler, arrête de gémir de douleur, et que les larmes arrêtent de ruisseler sur ses joues rougies par l'épreuve.

Et brusquement, en une seconde, ce fut terminé. Les yeux de Sherlock redevinrent aussi translucides qu'avant, son visage se détendit en une expression neutre, et il se dégagea de la semi-étreinte d'un simple mouvement d'épaules, repoussant John en arrière.

Sur son visage, le seul vestige qui prouvait que la crise avait eu lieu était les longues trainées humides sur ses pommettes aiguisées. Et Sherlock les essuya d'un revers de manche.

* * *

D'une certaine façon, c'était encore pire, songeait John tout en préparant mécaniquement du thé avec des mains fébriles. Avoir entraperçu le véritable Sherlock, plongé dans un combat interne perdu d'avance – John avait l'impression d'être percé de toutes parts par des éclats de verre brisé.

Oh, cette expression sur le visage de Sherlock, ces yeux pâles troublés par une douleur indescriptible, ces lèvres entrouvertes en une suffocation suppliante et inévitable – et soudain, disparue, volatilisée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

John en oublia comment il était arrivé ici. Il oublia Mycroft et sa mission, le MI6 et l'Angleterre, il oublia ses principes et ses certitudes. Il oublia ce qu'il était en train de faire, et sa tasse pleine de thé brûlant s'écrasa sur le sol carrelé, le craquement de la porcelaine n'atteignant même pas ses tympans, plus rien ne comptait, _rien_ , rien d'autre que le besoin lancinant de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour faire éclore un sourire sur ce visage si incroyable, pour faire revenir la vie dans cet homme transformé en pantin.

Mais que faire, que faire alors que la seule faille qu'il ait trouvé pouvait causer la mort de Sherlock ? Se sentant plongé dans l'impuissance la plus totale, John soupira profondément, et la cuisine déserte étouffa le son.

Sherlock était sorti immédiatement, sans un regard pour lui, et avait disparu dans le dédale du bunker avant que John n'ait le temps de le suivre. Laissé seul avec ses pensées noires, John retourna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre en ignorant la flaque de thé qui se répandait dans les joints du carrelage et les morceaux de tasse qui crissèrent sous ses chaussures.

Il entra dans la petite pièce, s'assit sur le lit défait qui grinça légèrement, et entremêla ses doigts sur ses genoux, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant que penser. Une douleur sourde se diffusait en lui, irradiant depuis son cœur et son ventre jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts.

Finalement, John abandonna la lutte pour le restant de la journée, ôta machinalement ses chaussures et sa ceinture et s'allongea sur les draps chiffonnés. Il fixa le plafond sans le voir, la voix brisée de Sherlock résonnant encore et encore à ses oreilles, son regard le perçant de part en part jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans un demi-sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges.

* * *

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrant brutalement, et se redressa d'un bond sur son lit. Il n'aurait su dire quelle heure il était.

Sherlock devait avoir ouvert le battant d'un coup de pied, car ses deux bras étaient encombrés de divers éléments que John mit plusieurs secondes à reconnaître comme ses affaires.

« Debout, ordonna Sherlock froidement, et John se surprit à obéir, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il, mais l'autre déposa sans douceur le tas sur le lit que John venait de quitter et le désigna d'un geste.

\- Habillez-vous, Watson.

\- Je… quoi ? interrogea-t-il, ahuri, mais Sherlock resta silencieux.

Alors John observa ses affaires comme si elles allaient le mordre, tendit une main hésitante vers ses deux pistolets toujours rangés dans leurs gaines, et enfila maladroitement les holsters.

« La veste aussi, insista Sherlock. Votre montre est dans la poche intérieure, avec votre téléphone, que j'ai rechargé. »

John fronça les sourcils, fouilla dans la poche indiquée et en tira en effet sa montre, qu'il attacha à son poignet. La sensation du cuir contre sa peau ne lui était plus familière, et il fit rouler son articulation pour retrouver le bon positionnement du bracelet. Ensuite, il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour remettre ses rangers et les lacer, puis il passa sa veste et se releva, bras ballants, incertain.

« Et maintenant ? fit-il, sentant que quelque chose clochait.

Sherlock était toujours vêtu de son éternel costume noir, et rien n'indiquait qu'il se préparait au départ.

\- Maintenant, suivez-moi, répondit seulement celui-ci en se détournant.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista John, mais il n'eut pas de réponse et se vit donc obligé de suivre le pas rapide de l'autre homme.

Ils parcoururent des couloirs et des escaliers qui étaient désagréablement familiers à John. Ils montaient. Plusieurs étages plus haut, arrivés devant une grande porte métallique, Sherlock pianota sur un petit clavier fixé au mur, et le battant coulissa lentement et silencieusement.

Une bourrasque d'air froid s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, et John ne put retenir un frisson.

« Sherlock, est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on part vraiment ?

Il n'osait y croire. L'expression de Sherlock était indéchiffrable.

\- Vous partez, Watson. Je reste.

Le cœur de John sembla s'arrêter.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais. Vous m'avez demandé ce que l'ancien Sherlock ferait à ma place. Voilà ma réponse. Il vous aurait fait partir. Mort ou vif, vous êtes inutile, désormais.

\- Il serait parti avec moi, contra faiblement John, dont la gorge se nouait lentement.

\- Non », répliqua simplement Sherlock en poussant fermement John vers la sortie.

La lueur des étoiles éclairait faiblement l'espace pierreux qui entourait la porte, se reflétait sur le panneau d'interdiction d'entrer. La nuit était glacée, comme le sang de John alors qu'il avançait malgré lui.

« Je ne vous abandonnerai pas ici, grogna-t-il en se retournant. Vous ne le voyez peut-être pas, mais moi oui – le vrai Sherlock. Il est toujours vivant. Il pourrait revenir.

\- Si je laisse le véritable Sherlock apparaître, il mourra. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, si ?

Les mots percutèrent John comme autant de coups.

\- _Je ne peux pas vous laisser avec Moriarty ! Je ne veux pas !_ s'énerva-t-il, et il fit le geste d'agripper les bords de la veste impeccable de Sherlock.

Avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, deux mains repoussèrent violemment ses épaules et l'envoyèrent rouler sur le sol. Quand il se releva, essuyant ses mains écorchées sur son pantalon, il refit face à Sherlock, tremblant de rage et de désespoir.

\- Watson, partez. Votre mission a échoué, Rentrez voir Mycroft. Dites-lui ce que vous voudrez.

John ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et tira une de ses armes.

\- Ma mission peut ne pas avoir entièrement échoué, cracha-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. Si vous restez, vous confirmez votre trahison, ajouta-t-il en pointant le canon sur la poitrine de Sherlock, qui se figea.

\- Vous menacez vraiment de me tuer, Watson ?

\- C'est mon _travail_ , insista John, mais sa voix se cassa, et il dut ravaler les larmes amères qui cherchaient à déborder tandis qu'il ôtait le cran de sécurité.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de viser autre chose que mon cœur, la balle pourrait ricocher sur le métal – peut-être que la tête serait une cible plus sûre », répondit simplement Sherlock, suintant d'indifférence.

Les mains de John tremblèrent lorsqu'il leva lentement l'arme vers le front couvert de boucles désordonnées. Il raffermit sa prise sur la crosse, et serra les dents.

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre !**

 **Oui, bon, ce coup-ci, vous avez le droit de me détester. Cette fin, je le reconnais, est parfaitement sadique :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même si c'est pour me lancer des cailloux ! (des pas trop gros, hein, sinon ça fait mal)**

 **A jeudi soir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHMONDIEUC'ESTLECHAPITRESEPT *ahem* Je voulais dire "bonjour".**

 **Bonjour, donc ! Et voilà le chapitre 7 (c'était pas clair avant), nous avons officiellement dépassé la moitié de l'histoire ! C'est fou ce que ça va vite ^^**

 **Elie Bluebell, Rain Igami Productions, MiCasaEsTuCasa, adalas, Nalou, Egwene Al' Vere, malya, shinobu24 et NausS, que les licornes volantes vous bénissent sur sept générations pour vos reviews !**

 **En avant !**

 **Flo'w**

 **PS : Oooh, faites attention ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très propre...**

* * *

 _Je relègue la douleur à l'arrière de mon esprit. Elle est là, sous-jacente, pleine de menace et d'obstination._

* * *

« Dans ce cas, je vous suggère de viser autre chose que mon cœur, la balle pourrait ricocher sur le métal – peut-être que la tête serait une cible plus sûre », répondit simplement Sherlock.

Watson éleva le canon de l'arme, mais Sherlock resta immobile - il en aurait presque retenu son souffle. Peu à peu, les mains du militaire cessèrent de trembler.

Le coup de feu déchira le silence tranquille de la nuit, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Sherlock fut surpris de ne pas ressentir de douleur. Watson rengaina son arme, se détourna, et disparut en courant dans l'obscurité. Seul l'impact de ses chaussures sur les pierres resta, écho lentement estompé par la distance.

A son tour, Sherlock se retourna, et il comprit pourquoi il était toujours debout. La balle avait touché la porte métallique à un centimètre à peine de là où se trouvait sa tête avec une précision chirurgicale. L'ex-détective ramassa la balle, la contempla un instant, et la glissa dans sa poche. Il la sentait, encore chaude, à travers l'étoffe fine de son pantalon.

Ignorant autant que possible la pulsation lancinante dans son crâne, Sherlock retourna à l'intérieur, ferma la porte et s'appuya dos contre le battant, se laissant glisser au sol.

La douleur envahit ses sens, et il la laissa venir, retenant une plainte.

 _Vous m'avez demandé ce que l'ancien Sherlock ferait à ma place. Voilà ma réponse._

Les yeux de John, si bleus, si désespérés, vinrent danser dans son esprit.

 _Il vous aurait laissé partir pour éviter votre mort._

Il ne put empêcher sa gorge de laisser un cri s'échapper.

 _Il aurait sauvé la seule vie qui compte._

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

 _Mieux vaut avoir mal que ne rien sentir du tout…_

Il s'abandonna aux griffes qui le lacéraient de l'intérieur.

* * *

Sherlock reprit conscience deux heures plus tard. Avec un gémissement rauque, il se redressa sur ses genoux et ses mains, la tête pendant entre ses épaules.

 _Je suis encore en vie._

Il inspira et expira lentement, reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité. Il se trouvait toujours par terre devant la porte, et s'aida du battant pour se relever avec difficulté. Chaque respiration lui éclaircissait l'esprit.

 _Je dois rester en vie._

Se concentrant sur ses pas, Sherlock retourna à son bureau et jeta un œil à la pièce. Il saisit la sacoche de son ordinateur portable, mais au lieu de l'appareil, il glissa dedans le classeur contenant toutes les informations sur sa transformation. Il sortit de la pièce en portant la sacoche, hésita une fraction de seconde, et alla la cacher sous le lit dans la chambre qu'avait occupé John.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, alors il retourna dans son bureau, s'assit devant son ordinateur, et attendit.

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent une succession de vagues de douleur que Sherlock s'efforça de repousser autant que possible. L'absence de John, d'une certaine manière, empirait les crises. Il s'attendait à ce que son départ l'empêche de s'appesantir sur le paradoxe qui lui rongeait l'esprit, mais ses pensées se dirigeaient vers l'agent secret dès que sa concentration vacillait, et chaque fois, il perdait un peu plus de contrôle.

 _Tiens bon. Pour lui._

* * *

Le troisième jour, Sherlock s'efforça de retrouver ce visage si inexpressif qu'il avait eu pendant deux ans. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps.

Il resta soigneusement dans son bureau lorsque le léger bip de son ordinateur lui indiqua l'arrivée de deux personnes dans le bunker. Bientôt, il entendit des voix dans le couloir, et respira profondément. Habituellement, quand James et Sebastian revenaient d'un déplacement, ils allaient chacun dans leurs quartiers pour se doucher et se changer, et souvent, Moran en profitait pour dormir un peu. Mais ce n'était pas un retour habituel.

Sherlock faillit soupirer de soulagement lorsque James entra dans son bureau seul.

« Sherlock ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire excité.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Sherlock platement, et Jim rit.

\- Mon petit Johnny sait que je suis revenu ?

\- Je lui ai dit, oui. Tu veux le voir ?

 _Techniquement, ce n'est pas un mensonge_ , songea Sherlock en se levant et en contournant son bureau. Les yeux de Moriarty brillèrent d'une impatience malsaine.

\- Bien sûr. Où est-il ?

\- Il est dans sa chambre. Sebastian n'est pas avec toi ? demanda l'ancien détective, et Jim secoua la tête.

\- Tu le connais, s'il ne dort pas après un long vol, il est insupportable. Allons voir John ! »

Sherlock hocha la tête. La brûlure dans son crâne s'accentuait.

Il laissa passer James devant lui pour sortir du bureau. Surveilla attentivement ses pas, la direction de son regard, le positionnement de ses mains. Il guetta la bonne seconde.

L'impact du corps de Jim contre le mur de béton peint fut moins bruyant que le cri de douleur qu'il poussa.

« _Sherlock, bordel, qu'est-ce que –_ »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, un violent coup sur la nuque lui faisant perdre conscience, et s'effondra en un tas désordonné sur le sol. Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et s'empressa de reprendre son souffle, tout en contemplant le corps de Jim étalé par terre. Il vérifia rapidement son pouls et sa respiration puis le traîna à nouveau dans son bureau, exhuma un rouleau de scotch épais d'un tiroir et attacha soigneusement les poignets de Jim dans son dos, puis ses chevilles. Dans le doute, il dénoua la cravate de Moriarty et l'utilisa pour lui bander les yeux, et lui fourra son mouchoir dans la bouche – on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Sherlock quitta le bureau et verrouilla la porte. Il s'appuya contre le mur, tentant de maîtriser le feu qui se répandait dans ses veines.

 _John – non, ne pense pas, ne réfléchis pas. Continue._

La deuxième étape allait être plus délicate, et nécessiterait toute sa concentration. Sherlock se redressa en grimaçant. L'équilibre entre la machine et l'homme qui se battaient en lui était épuisant à maintenir. S'il laissait l'homme gagner, il courait à sa perte, et dans le cas inverse, il oublierait sa décision…

Après un détour par la petite réserve pharmaceutique, il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Moran, et s'arrêta devant la porte. L'homme de main était une autre paire de manches que Moriarty. Sherlock ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit et frappa contre le chambranle.

« Je dors, putain ! grogna une voix pâteuse à l'intérieur.

\- Moran, James veut te voir. Maintenant, annonça-t-il distinctement.

Une litanie de grossièretés lui parvint à travers la porte, et le grincement d'un matelas.

\- J'arrive… »

Sherlock marcha sur place en atténuant peu à peu ses pas pour faire croire qu'il s'éloignait – une astuce peu efficace qui ne fonctionnerait que si Moran était vraiment mal réveillé. Il serra fermement la seringue dans sa main droite, et se tint prêt à côté de la porte.

Le verrou tourna, et Sebastian en émergea en se passant une main sur le visage. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son – l'aiguille s'était plantée dans son cou, et l'anesthésiant fit son effet immédiatement. L'homme s'écroula, et Sherlock se retint tout juste de le suivre. Il se prit le crâne à deux mains.

 _Encore un peu, pitié, encore un peu de temps…_

* * *

Traîner Moran jusqu'au dernier sous-sol fut plus facile que prévu – après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à prendre soin de ne pas le blesser dans l'opération, et Sherlock évita simplement de trop lui cogner la tête.

Il tapa le code à l'entrée de la pièce, tira le corps à l'intérieur et le hissa sur la chaise, à laquelle il l'attacha soigneusement. La vision de Moran sur ce siège était étrange – la dernière fois qu'il y avait attaché quelqu'un, c'était John. Sherlock écarta soigneusement cette pensée, la laissant en bordure de son esprit. La lutte faisait rage sous son crâne, et il sentait que son corps était à deux doigts de trembler.

Estimant que l'heure du réveil approchait – la dose de somnifère qu'il lui avait injectée était faible, juste suffisante pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer – Sherlock ramassa la bassine appuyée contre le tonneau d'eau, la remplit du liquide qui commençait à croupir, et la vida sans douceur sur la tête de l'acolyte de Moriarty.

Le cri de surprise se transforma en un grognement hoquetant, et Moran secoua violemment la tête, égouttant se cheveux à la manière d'un chien mouillé, sa coiffure habituellement parfaite remplacée par des mèches trempées collant à son crâne. Il jeta un regard hagard autour de lui, la compréhension éclosant peu à peu sur son visage, et il finit par fixer Sherlock qui remontait ses manches.

« Holmes, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » gronda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se concentrant désespérément sur sa manche de chemise pour éviter de perdre pied sous la douleur. Il savait que son visage ne laissait rien voir de son combat interne, mais ses doigts devenaient fébriles et maladroits, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer à Moran.

Sebastian prit le silence pour une menace, et il se débattit inutilement contre les épaisses sangles de cuir qui le maintenaient sur la chaise en métal.

« Holmes, putain – pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

La question déstabilisa momentanément Sherlock, et la douleur reflua, lui laissant l'esprit plus clair. Puis il comprit l'erreur de jugement de Moran – il croyait que Sherlock agissait sur ordre de Jim. Il hésita une seconde à s'en servir, mais y renonça – les questions qu'il voulait lui poser ne collaient pas avec un tel cas de figure.

« Oh, absolument rien, Sebastian, mais j'ai besoin de réponses, finit par répondre Sherlock, et Moran sembla ne pas comprendre.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas _demander ?!_ On bosse ensemble, non ?!

\- Je ne travaille pas avec des abrutis aussi irrécupérables, grinça Sherlock, et je doute que tu m'aurais répondu si je t'avais simplement posé la question entre deux cafés.

\- Je comprends rien, putain, Holmes –

\- C'est pourtant simple, et si tu me laissais parler, tu n'aurais pas besoin de râler, l'interrompit Sherlock. Je veux savoir où James conserve mon cœur – je sais qu'il l'a gardé, il me l'a dit lui-même quand je me suis réveillé il y a deux ans – et comment on sort d'ici.

Le doute apparut dans les yeux de Moran.

\- Mais… tu n'es pas…

\- Programmé pour m'enfuir ? Pas plus que je ne suis programmé pour laisser tomber James et t'attacher dans une cave humide, Seb. La technologie n'est pas infaillible.

Si peu infaillible qu'il lui fallut aller s'appuyer contre la table pour soulager ses jambes. Il fit mine de s'intéresser aux outils disposés là.

\- Ne la joue pas menaçante avec moi, Holmes. Je sais que tu ne tortures pas les gens physiquement, et tes petits tours de voyant ne m'impressionnent pas.

\- Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que la torture physique pourrait te faire cracher le morceau ? » demanda Sherlock en lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Moran serra les mâchoires, jeta un œil à la table, et l'ancien détective sut immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire. Il refoula le souvenir de John et de ses yeux bleus terrifiés, et il saisit les deux longs clous avant de se retourner vers Sebastian.

« Holmes, tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu ne feras pas pire que Jim s'il apprend que je t'ai dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh, Seb, fit Sherlock avec une fausse affection. James ne te fera rien du tout, parce que je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant quand je n'aurai pas mes réponses… à toi de choisir entre une mort loyale, lente et douloureuse, ou une trahison rapide et indolore.

Il s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que l'homme attaché sur la chaise.

\- Alors ? »

Pour toute réponse, Moran lui cracha au visage. Sherlock sortit calmement un mouchoir de sa poche, s'essuya, et força le morceau de tissu dans la bouche de Seb.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu te coupes la langue. Prêt ? »

Même avec le chiffon qui bloquait sa gorge, le hurlement de douleur de Moran fit serrer les dents à Sherlock. Il se releva, évita tout juste de chanceler et ramassa les deux câbles.

Il fixa chaque pince crocodile à un des clous qui ornaient désormais les rotules de Sebastian, et déroula les câbles. Il vérifia que l'interrupteur qui commandait la prise du mur était en position ouverte, retira le cache en plastique pour pouvoir tirer les fils, et relia les câbles au secteur avec un simple connecteur.

Derrière lui, Moran s'agitait sur la chaise, et Sherlock se redressa dès qu'il eut finit de visser les fils dans le sucre. Il tira le mouchoir hors de sa bouche.

« Quelque chose à dire ?

\- Raclure ! »

Sherlock lui lança un faux sourire et remit le bâillon en place, esquivant habilement les dents de Moran qui cherchait à le mordre.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, l'air désinvolte, mais en réalité ses jambes menaçaient de lâcher. Il parvenait à peine à garder suffisamment de concentration pour garder une expression neutre.

Il enclencha l'interrupteur, fermant le circuit. Moran cria à travers le tissu, le corps agité de soubresauts, mais Sherlock éteignit presque aussitôt. Le corps humain n'était pas prévu pour endurer du courant électrique pendant plus de quelques secondes, et il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer Sebastian. Pas dans l'immédiat, en tout cas.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau, à pas lents qu'il maîtrisait tout juste.

« Tu veux parler ? »

Moran lui jeta simplement un regard assassin. La sueur perlait sur son front, se mêlant à l'eau qui dégoulinait toujours de ses cheveux. Sherlock haussa les épaules et retourna à côté de l'interrupteur.

* * *

Sherlock resta au travail pendant plus d'une heure, allumant et éteignant régulièrement, accordant des pauses à Moran quand il estimait qu'il ne tiendrait pas, en profitant pour se recentrer lui-même.

Il sentait la fièvre qui le prenait, la fatigue qui s'abattait sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Mais il devait continuer, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que Moran craque.

 _Je ne lâcherai pas prise_ , se répéta-t-il, et il allait se remettre à la tâche quand Sebastian secoua la tête en essayant de crier. Sherlock lui ôta le bâillon.

« Oui ?

\- Deux portes… à droite… après celle-là, pantela l'homme, la voix rauque et brisée.

Il avait rapidement renoncé à retenir les larmes de douleur qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, deux portes à droite après celle-là ?

\- Chambre… froide. Armoire de cryogénisation.

\- Protégée par un code, je suppose ?

\- Deux… Six… Quatre… Un… Un… Neuf…

\- Je vais aller vérifier ça, hmm ? Sois sage », répliqua Sherlock en lui fourrant le mouchoir dans la bouche.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle, Sherlock s'aida du mur pour se traîner jusqu'à la porte indiquée. Il pianota sur le petit clavier, et entendit le déclic du verrou. Il poussa le battant et entra, ôta une de ses chaussures pour bloquer la porte – il ne savait pas s'il y avait un code pour sortir, et si c'était le même – et avança.

La température dans la chambre froide ne dépassait pas zéro, et il allait devoir faire vite, mais la différence avec la chaleur du couloir était plus que bienvenue. Il respira profondément l'air aseptisé tout en traversant les allées remplies de stocks de nourriture – il y avait _vraiment_ de quoi tenir un siège – jusqu'à trouver une armoire différente dans le fond. Le minuscule hublot sur la porte lui apprit ce qu'il voulait – Moran n'avait pas menti. Il découvrit une glacière métallique à côté de l'armoire, qu'il devina être spécifiquement destinée au transport d'organes cryogénisés. Il vérifia qu'il pourrait ouvrir l'armoire, mais ne toucha à rien dans l'immédiat. Sherlock ressortit de la chambre froide en regrettant la température qui y régnait, mais il se sentait tout de même incontestablement mieux.

Il revint dans la salle ou Moran l'attendait.

« Très bien, fit-il. Maintenant, la sortie. Je sais que James ne fait pas de marche en montagne, donc il y a une issue autre que la porte du haut.

Il retira le bâillon, et Sebastian leva des yeux suppliants vers lui.

\- Si je te le dis, Holmes, tu m'achèveras vite ? Si James… apprend tout ça…

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sherlock. Je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, tu sais. C'est James le psychopathe.

Un coin de la bouche de Moran tressauta faiblement.

\- Il y a un escalier, au bout… du couloir. Le code… c'est le même que l'autre. Y a une voiture en bas de l'escalier. Clés… dans ma poche. T'as qu'à suivre la piste, elle rejoint un tunnel désaffecté qui donne sur une vieille route au milieu de la montagne. De là, tu sauras… te démerder ? »

La tirade laissa Moran essoufflé, et Sherlock hocha la tête. Il débrancha les câbles, et jeta un œil à la table. Pas d'arme à feu comme il l'aurait souhaité, et il opta donc pour un long couteau.

 _James ne t'aurait rien fait de toute façon, mais tu ne m'aurais rien dit si tu l'avais su. Je ne suis pas vraiment désolé,_ pensa Sherlock.

« Merci, Seb. » fit-il, et l'homme ne lui renvoya qu'un regard à la fois soulagé et effrayé.

La lame glissa comme dans du beurre entre les deux côtes, s'enfonçant dans le cœur de Moran.

* * *

Sherlock ne perdit pas de temps à essuyer le sang qui avait taché ses mains lorsqu'il avait poignardé Moran. Il sortit de la pièce presque en courant, remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre en manquant de trébucher à chaque pas, ignorant la bataille toujours en cours sous son crâne.

Dans le bureau, James s'était réveillé, mais n'avait pas fait beaucoup plus que se tortiller sur place. Sherlock l'assomma à nouveau d'un coup de pied dans la nuque, et le souleva sur son épaule comme un sac.

Il prit une fraction de seconde pour remercier ses implants musculaires toujours en fonctionnement, puis fila jusqu'à la chambre de John où il récupéra la sacoche contenant le dossier. Il déposa ses deux fardeaux en travers de la porte de l'escalier dont avait parlé Moran, revint sur ses pas jusqu'à la chambre froide, alla droit à l'armoire cryonique, et ralentit un peu le rythme.

Il suivit précautionneusement les instructions pour transférer la boîte stérile de l'armoire à la glacière, ferma celle-ci soigneusement, vérifia que tout était en place, et reprit sa course.

Sherlock dut faire deux voyages pour descendre Jim et la glacière. Il mit le premier dans le coffre de la voiture – une berline noire classique, qui passerait inaperçue – et cala la glacière devant le siège passager avant avec le classeur, avant de s'installer au volant.

Le temps lui était compté, il en était conscient. Le froid du garde-manger ne ferait pas effet éternellement.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la sortie de l'ancien tunnel lui prit presque une demi-heure. Il faisait nuit quand il y parvint, et il éteignit ses phares le temps de rejoindre la route, s'habituant rapidement à la lumière de la lune. Par chance, il ne croisa personne, et attendit de s'être éloigné de plusieurs kilomètres avant de rallumer les feux.

Les mains crispées sur le volant, il conduisait le plus vite qu'il osait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller très loin, juste suffisamment… Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il commença à apercevoir des habitations, et saisit le téléphone portable qu'il avait pris dans la poche de James. Il y avait à nouveau du signal.

Il composa le numéro avec des mains fébriles, vaguement surpris de se souvenir encore de ce numéro, et n'eut à attendre qu'une sonnerie.

« James, quelle joie d'avoir de vos nouvelles, grinça Mycroft Holmes avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

\- Mycroft. » parvint-il à articuler avant que sa voix ne se brise.

* * *

 **La suite lundi !**

 **Encore une fois, pardon pour ce cliffhanger, c'est une addiction chez moi... (adalas, pitié, ne me déteste pas trop ;_;)**

 **Oh, et je remercie le film Taken pour l'idée de la scène de torture. Ceux et celles qui ont vu le film comprendront ! Sinon, regardez-le, y'a pas besoin de réfléchir - Liam Neeson donne des coups, en gros. Et il a la classe (comme d'hab).**

 **Laissez moi un p'tit mot - donnez moi un sourire ? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

 **Oui, je publie un peu tard, mais on est quand même lundi ! Si vous jetez un œil à mon profil, vous saurez que c'était pour la bonne cause ;)**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 8 !**

 **adalas, laptiteanaelle, malya, Rain Igami Productions, Amista, shinobu24, Temi-Chou, Elie Bluebell, Egwene Al'Vere, NausS, Nekonya-Myu, leosam59 et Clélia Kerlais, merciiiiii pour vos reviews ! Je suis terriblement en retard pour y répondre, mais ça va arriver, c'est promis, je ne vous oublie pas !**

 **Très bonne lecture à tous et toutes :)**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

John courut à l'aveuglette pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de réussir à se calmer. Il s'effondra sur le sol du sous-bois, épuisé, et se laissa aller aux émotions contradictoires qui le déchiraient.

Dégoût, regret, peur, soulagement – il ne savait que choisir. Sherlock l'avait mis dehors parce qu'il ne valait plus rien. Il avait échoué ses deux missions, mais il ne redoutait pas tant de l'apprendre à Mycroft en tant que son supérieur qu'en tant que frère de Sherlock… Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait épargné Sherlock, au dernier moment.

Sa formation l'avait préparé à ce genre de situation. Il avait été entraîné à faire passer les ordres avant les avis personnels. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à tuer Sherlock, il avait dévié le canon malgré lui, s'enfuyant de honte et de désespoir après avoir tiré.

Il finit par se redresser, fouilla ses poches et retrouva avec une vague surprise la carte de Kennedy. Il éclaira la feuille et son chemin avec le flash de son téléphone, et parvint laborieusement à retrouver sa position.

Il suivit les sentiers qu'il trouva, redescendant le plus qu'il put le long du flanc de la montagne, jusqu'à ce que son portable retrouve le réseau. Se haïssant lui-même, il composa le numéro de Mycroft, et celui-ci décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Watson ! s'exclama-t-il. J'allais vous porter disparu demain –

\- Mission avortée, Monsieur, l'interrompit John sombrement.

Le silence sur la ligne lui retourna l'estomac.

\- Watson, vous êtes en état de revenir ? finit par demander Mycroft, le ton parfaitement neutre.

\- Oui, si vous dites à Kennedy de me récupérer.

\- Attendez son appel », répondit l'homme juste avant de raccrocher.

John s'assit par terre. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient sur le versant d'en face. Il n'attendit qu'une minute ou deux avant que son téléphone ne sonne.

« Watson.

\- Kennedy à l'appareil, indiqua la voix du pilote. Je suis en train de tracer votre appel pour trouver vos coordonnées, ne raccrochez pas.

\- Je dois pas être loin de là où vous m'avez posé la dernière fois », fit Watson, et Steve acquiesça.

Rapidement, le vrombissement d'un hélicoptère déchira le silence de l'aurore, et John se releva pour faire de grands signes.

* * *

Kennedy le ramena à la station de ski sans poser de questions – à dire vrai, John ne prononça pas un mot du trajet, et remercia rapidement le pilote avant de retourner sur le parking. Sa Jeep l'attendait, et il n'eut qu'à récupérer les clés et faire le trajet inverse jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Sa chambre avait été gardée à son nom, et il y retrouva toutes ses affaires comme il les avait laissées. Il prit une longue douche brûlante, s'efforçant d'oublier, sans succès, les évènements des derniers jours et les yeux couleur de glace qui vrillaient son esprit.

* * *

Le retour à Londres fut à l'image de son humeur – pluvieux. A peine débarqué à Heathrow, une voiture noire aux vitres teintées l'attendait. Il monta à l'arrière sans mot dire et pour la première fois, il n'accorda aucune attention à Anthea. Elle lui lança un bref regard, mais ne dit rien, et John lui en fut reconnaissant.

En entrant dans le Diogene's Club, elle l'entraîna directement vers le bureau de Mycroft.

« Il vous attend », indiqua-t-elle doucement en frappant à la porte.

Il entra, se sentant vide.

* * *

Mycroft faisait les cent pas, et releva la tête quand John pénétra dans la pièce. Il lui désigna les fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée.

« Watson. A voir votre tête, je suppose qu'on va en avoir besoin, fit-il en hochant la tête en direction d'une carafe de whisky – probablement hors de prix – posée sur la table basse, accompagnée de deux verres.

\- Probable, en effet », répondit John en se laissant tomber dans un des sièges en cuir.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était trop – trop dur, trop frais dans sa mémoire, trop impossible à dire sans piétiner tous les espoirs de Mycroft. Mais il s'obligea à le faire, s'aidant d'une profonde inspiration et de la brûlure de l'alcool.

Il expliqua tout, raconta ses moindres gestes, et à la fin il n'était plus qu'une masse tremblante sur son fauteuil, une main crispée sur son verre vide.

« Pardonnez-moi, Mycroft », murmura-t-il.

Il ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi, toujours Monsieur ou Monsieur Holmes, mais ce n'était pas auprès de son supérieur qu'il s'excusait. C'était à l'homme brisé assis à côté de lui.

« Vous l'avez épargné. Pourquoi ? demanda Holmes après un moment de silence, et John haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était sans doute stupide, mais je… je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Il m'a regardé avec ses yeux vides et m'a dit de viser sa tête pour être sûr de l'atteindre, et je – j'étais si _près du but_ , putain, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Il y a peut-être encore une solution, si infime soit-elle, et je n'ai pas voulu l'éliminer. Je me doute que vous n'allez pas abandonner la partie, et vous avez toutes les cartes en main à présent.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Merci, Watson. Pour votre honnêteté. Je vous recontacterai dans un mois ou deux, mais d'ici là, je crois que vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Monsieur. » salua John en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce, et ne prit aucun plaisir à faire claquer ses semelles devant le salon silencieux du club.

* * *

Mycroft était en pleine réunion avec divers officiels du gouvernement lorsque son téléphone, posé juste à côté de lui sur la longue table ovale, se mit à vibrer. Le nom qui s'afficha le fit se figer pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il se leva. Il quitta la pièce au pas de course, ignorant délibérément les airs outrés de ses collègues et de son supérieur.

« James, quelle joie d'avoir de vos nouvelles, siffla-t-il dans l'appareil, mettant toute sa haine dans ses mots.

\- Mycroft. » lui répondit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis deux ans.

Mycroft dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber sous le choc. Reconnaissable entre mille, la voix de Sherlock était éreintée, sur le point de se briser. L'aîné des frères Holmes se précipita dans son bureau et verrouilla la porte, recevant un regard surpris d'Anthea.

« Sherlock, finit-il par dire, tout doucement, de peur que le mirage ne s'efface.

C'était impossible, pas après ce que lui avait dit John – l'esprit de Mycroft commençait à s'emballer, mais la voix reprit, gagnant immédiatement toute son attention.

\- Je n'ai… pas beaucoup… de temps, dit Sherlock, comme si parler lui coûtait un effort surhumain. Trace… l'appel… sais pas… où je suis… Voiture noire. Moriarty dans le coffre… vivant. Dis à… John Watson… que je suis désolé. Et dis-lui… merci…

La voix mourut.

\- Sherlock ? Sherlock ! » cria Mycroft, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

La communication n'était cependant pas coupée, et il connecta son téléphone à son ordinateur pour rechercher l'origine de l'appel. Pendant le temps de chargement, il fit signe à Anthea.

« Je veux Watson dans ce bureau dans dix minutes », ordonna-t-il sèchement, et la jeune femme quitta la pièce en courant, son BlackBerry vissé à l'oreille.

Il décrocha le téléphone fixe qui reposait sur la table, et composa un numéro à toute vitesse.

« Kennedy ? Vous êtes opérationnel pour une autre mission de sauvetage en haute montagne ? »

* * *

Neuf minutes et trente-huit secondes plus tard, Anthea était de retour avec un John passablement échevelé – clairement tiré du lit.

« Vous avez une notion du temps différente de la mienne, monsieur », fit-il avec un demi-sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Mycroft ne l'aurait pas rappelé au bout de deux jours s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose, et il tentait de masquer son affolement.

« J'ai reçu un appel de Sherlock, il y a un peu moins de dix minutes. Kennedy est en vol pour le retrouver.

\- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama John avant de se reprendre. Pardon, je… Oh, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, dans quel état il est ?!

Mycroft ne fit pas attention à la fébrilité de John – il était dans le même état.

\- Il est dans une voiture au milieu de nulle part en Suisse, avec Moriarty dans le coffre, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit-il en passant sous silence la demande de Sherlock – ça attendrait que l'urgence soit passée. Il parlait difficilement et il n'a pas raccroché pour que je puisse tracer l'appel, mais n'a plus rien dit après.

John passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Putain, il devait être en pleine crise – s'il a perdu conscience… marmonna-t-il en commençant à tourner en rond, mais Mycroft l'arrêta.

\- Watson, vous avez su gérer une des crises de Sherlock. Kennedy doit appeler dès qu'il aura trouvé la voiture, mais il est seul. Vous devrez lui dire quoi faire.

\- Est-ce qu'il a des glaçons dans son hélico ? »

Encore une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le portable de Mycroft sonna à nouveau. Il tendit l'appareil à John.

« Kennedy, Monsieur !

\- Watson à l'appareil. Vous en êtes où ?

\- J'ai posé l'hélico à côté de la voiture. Mycroft m'a dit que le mec dans le coffre n'avait pas d'importance, alors je l'ai bazardé dans le fond avec mon équipement –

\- Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Sherlock ?

\- Je l'ai attaché sur la civière de bord. Il est plus ou moins inconscient. S'est pas débattu, en tout cas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il délire.

\- Autre chose dans la voiture ?

\- Une sacoche d'ordinateur et une caisse en métal, monsieur – euh, dans la sacoche, c'est un classeur, en fait. Un dossier marqué « Sherlock Holmes ».

John se força à continuer de respirer.

\- Prenez-le, et si vous perdez une page, je vous jure que vous êtes ma prochaine cible, gronda-t-il, et Kennedy s'empressa d'acquiescer.

\- La caisse, j'en fais quoi ?

\- Elle ressemble à quoi ?

\- Carrée, trente centimètres de côté à peu près. Y a écrit « Transport Cryo » dessus.

\- Oh, bordel, vous ne l'ouvrez surtout pas, mais vous l'emmenez.

\- Oui m'sieur. »

John éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Il ne tiendra pas jusqu'en Angleterre.

\- Dites à Kennedy de l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche. Vous décollez dans une demi-heure. »

John opina.

« Steve.

\- Oui ?

\- Emmenez Sherlock à l'hosto le plus proche, ça doit être Zurich. Usez de votre autorité, Mycroft Holmes va vous envoyer des identifiants prioritaires. Précisez que rien ne doit être fait à Sherlock, sauf lui maintenir le crâne au frais – avec de la glace, ou n'importe quoi. La boîte de transport cryonique doit être gardée fermée et placée en chambre froide le plus vite possible. Le dossier est ultra confidentiel, gardez-le jusqu'à ce que j'arrive, débita John d'une voix pressée.

\- Bien, monsieur. »

Il coupa la communication et se tourna vers Mycroft.

« Je ne suis pas neurochirurgien. Je veux Mike Stamford, de Bart's – je ne travaillerai avec personne d'autre », déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique, et son supérieur avait à peine eu le temps de hocher la tête – Anthea était déjà sortie.

* * *

« … je lui ai dit que la machine à café ne marchait plus et...

\- Dr Stamford ?

Le médecin fit volte-face, interrompu au milieu de son anecdote, et haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu cette jeune femme, et il sourit. A côté de lui, la jeune interne de la morgue ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle, elle l'avait déjà rencontrée.

\- C'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous, mademoiselle… ? demanda Mike, surpris.

\- MI6. Suivez-moi, docteur, indiqua l'inconnue en lui présentant un badge.

\- Attendez, qui êtes –

\- Mike, vas-y, souffla Molly en le poussant légèrement dans le dos. Vous êtes l'assistante de Mycroft Holmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Anthea acquiesça, et Molle poussa plus fermement.

\- Mycroft a eu un problème ?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler, et il n'y a vraiment pas une minute à perdre, s'excusa l'assistante, mais si ça peut vous convaincre, Dr Stamford, c'est John Watson qui vous demande de venir. Vous ordonne, en fait.

L'expression de Mike passa de perplexe à stupéfaite.

\- John ?!

\- Mais tu vas avancer, oui ?! s'exclama Molly en le propulsant à deux mains. Tu auras les détails pendant le trajet ! On te dit que c'est urgent !

Stamford fronça les sourcils.

\- J'avais une opération prévue cet après-midi, je…

\- Vous êtes remplacé, docteur. Tout est pris en charge. Suivez-moi, maintenant. Si on perd la seconde de trop, je ne donne pas cher de votre tête. »

* * *

Le jet décolla de Heathrow moins de vingt minutes plus tard, avec à bord un Mike Stamford déboussolé et un John Watson qui serrait les dents en tapant nerveusement du pied par terre.

« John, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? finit par demander le chirurgien après de longues minutes de silence.

L'expression de John s'adoucit légèrement, et il adressa un faible sourire à Mike – plus une vague grimace qu'autre chose, en réalité.

\- Mike, je suis désolé de t'embarquer là-dedans… Il me semble que tu connais Sherlock Holmes ?

Stamford écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oui, oui, enfin un peu, on se croise de temps en temps à Bart's, il emprunte un des labos… Enfin, plus depuis que… Attends, il est _vivant ?_

\- Plus pour longtemps, grinça John, si on n'arrive pas à temps. Tu es le meilleur neurochirurgien que je connaisse, et ça sera probablement l'opération la plus difficile de toute ta carrière.

Mike hocha la tête, soudain concentré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Bordel, j'ai pas le dossier… râla John, ça va être tellement compliqué de t'expliquer…

Au même moment, l'hôtesse de bord entra dans la cabine.

\- Excusez-moi, messieurs ? Mycroft Holmes vous a fait transmettre ces documents. Il m'a dit… hmm… que Kennedy avait trouvé un scanner. Je suppose que ça a du sens pour vous.

John lui arracha pratiquement la tablette tactile des mains.

\- Putain ! Pardon. Merci, ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant de l'expression sur le visage de la femme. Suffisait de demander, fit-il à l'adresse de Mike, en lui tendant l'appareil. Lis tout. Je te préviens, c'est pas beau à voir. »

Stamford hocha la tête.

* * *

A la fin de sa lecture, ils étaient en train de descendre sur Zurich.

« Attends, c'est le _professeur Moreaux_ qui a fait ça ?! s'exclama-t-il en lisant les trois noms griffonnés à la fin du rapport.

\- Tu le _connais ?!_ renvoya John, abasourdi.

\- Un peu, ouais ! J'ai eu des cours avec lui, l'année où je suis parti à Paris. Ce type était un génie, tellement en avance sur son temps… Mais de là à croire qu'il ferait _ça_ … Quel malade, fit Stamford en secouant la tête. Bon, je suppose que l'objectif, c'est de tout enlever ?

\- Exact. »

Alors qu'ils approchaient de l'hôpital dans un taxi lancé à pleine vitesse, le portable de John sonna.

« Watson.

\- Mycroft, répondit celui-ci. J'ai contacté une de mes connaissances pour faire vérifier le contenu de la caisse de transport cryonique. C'est un cœur. En état, apparemment. Il est en cours de préparation pour que vous puissiez le transplanter.

\- Un _cœur_ ?! Il est compatible, au moins ?

\- Watson, sur la boîte stérile dans la caisse de transport, toutes les informations indiquent qu'il s'agit du véritable cœur de Sherlock.

John déglutit.

\- Je… Ok. O. K. » fit-il, incrédule, et Mycroft le gratifia d'un petit rire hystérique qui n'avait rien de Holmésien, avant de raccrocher.

* * *

En entrant dans le bloc opératoire déjà installé avant leur arrivée, John prit une profonde inspiration, et soupira en apercevant Sherlock. Il l'avait quitté moins de quatre jours plus tôt, pourtant il n'était plus le même homme.

Calme et endormi, ses boucles soyeuses disparues – rasées de près en prévision de l'opération – son visage détendu, il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins.

Les deux chirurgiens s'approchèrent de la table.

« Le cœur en premier, fit John, et Stamford acquiesça.

\- Le cerveau ensuite, confirma-t-il. Les muscles, ce sera presque une partie de plaisir après ça. »

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Et désolée pour les cheveux de Sherlock, encore une fois. Moi aussi, ça me traumatise de les couper. Mais ça repousse, promis ;_;**

 **Laissez moi un petit mot (et vous avez le droit de me haïr pour avoir coupé DEUX FOIS les cheveux de notre détective préféré dans la MÊME FIC. Moi aussi, je me déteste un peu...)**

 **A jeudi, comme d'habitude ! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

 **Voilà le neuvième chapitre ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je vous annonce le numéro du chapitre à chaque fois. C'est pas comme si vous saviez pas où on en est. Oui, il m'a fallu 9 chapitres pour y penser. Je suis un peu lente...**

 **Rain Igami Productions, malya, adalas, Amista, leosam59, Gargouilles, Manon de Sercoeur, NausS, Elie Bluebell, shinobu24, Clélia Kerlais et Nekonya-Myu, merci merci merci, je suis joie, bonheur et confettis !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

… _bip... bip... bip..._

* * *

John s'effondra contre le mur dès qu'il fut sorti du bloc opératoire, et se laissa glisser au sol. La tête posée en arrière contre la paroi, il ferma les yeux, les reposant après la lumière agressive et la concentration forcée.

Mike sortit juste après lui, un sourire vaguement hystérique sur ses traits fatigués – le résultat de huit heures d'opération sans la moindre pause. Il baissa son regard sur John et donna un petit coup de pied dans sa sur-chaussure en papier stérile.

« Hé, John, t'endors pas là, lâcha-t-il.

Il gagna un simple grognement en réponse, mais John rouvrit les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? marmonna-t-il faiblement, mais le regard appuyé de Mike le fit soupirer, et il se releva.

\- Va te doucher et dormir, bâilla son ami.

\- Je laisse pas Sherlock sans surveillance...

\- John, va te doucher et dormir au moins trois heures, ordonna Stamford plus fermement. Les infirmières sont là pour ça.

\- Je vais monter la garde, annonça une autre voix, alors que des pas s'approchaient dans le couloir.

John tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu, et soupira de soulagement.

\- Monsieur, salua-t-il, et Mycroft lui adressa un hochement de tête. Je ne savais pas quand vous alliez arriver.

\- Je suis parti dès que j'ai pu, répondit l'intéressé. J'avais une affaire à régler... avec un certain _James_ , précisa-t-il avec un regard entendu pour John, qui eut un mince sourire satisfait. Dr Stamford, je suppose ?

Il tendit une main à Mike, celui-ci opina en la lui serrant.

\- Alors c'est vous, le frère de Sherlock ? demanda-t-il avec un vague sourire.

\- Mycroft, en effet. Je vais vous laisser prendre du repos, mais je... un pronostic, peut-être ? demanda-t-il, et son air composé se fissura un instant, laissant entrevoir son angoisse.

John et Mike échangèrent un regard, et Stamford acquiesça silencieusement. John se retourna vers Mycroft.

\- L'opération s'est déroulée correctement, Monsieur. La transplantation du cœur n'a pas posé de problème – malgré les deux ans de cryogénisation – et le cerveau a été traité comme prévu.

\- Cela étant dit, intervint Mike, il est toujours difficile de juger de la réussite d'une opération du cerveau avant le réveil du patient, surtout dans le cas particulier dans lequel nous nous trouvons.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mycroft en fronçant les sourcils, l'air soudain plus inquiet encore.

\- Il est possible – la probabilité n'est pas immense, mais elle n'est pas négligeable – que Sherlock présente des signes d'amnésie au réveil. _A priori_ rien d'incurable à terme, mais le cas est trop unique pour avoir des certitudes, Monsieur Holmes, expliqua le neurochirurgien en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse verte.

Mycroft hocha lentement la tête, et John le vit déglutir.

\- Je comprends. Et quand peut-on espérer un réveil ?

\- Pas dans l'immédiat. Nous n'avons pas encore retiré les implants musculaires, répondit John. Le corps de Sherlock ne peut pas subir trop de manipulations d'un coup, et il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre un minimum. Il restera en coma artificiel jusqu'à la prochaine opération, dans cinq jours.

\- Bien, soupira Mycroft. Merci pour votre honnêteté, Watson, Stamford. Oh, autre chose... je vous ai fait attribuer des chambres privées. »

Un coin de la bouche de John s'étira imperceptiblement, et il le salua d'un signe de tête en saisissant la clé que lui tendait son supérieur.

* * *

John entra sous la douche avec un grognement de soulagement. Il se plaça directement sous le jet d'eau brûlante, ferma les yeux, et resta immobile quelques instants, ne faisant attention qu'à la chaleur qui ruisselait sur son corps. Lentement, il se relaxa, la tension dans ses muscles se dissipant.

Il ressentait soudain à quel point il était éreinté – tant physiquement que mentalement. Sa mission l'avait éprouvé à l'extrême, et les deux petits jours de repos qu'il avait eus n'avaient pas suffi à le remettre de plus d'un mois d'émotions contradictoires et de stress intense. Et il avait dû replonger, tête la première, seulement quarante-huit heures après avoir cru... Le train de ses pensées dérailla, frappé de plein fouet par la prise de conscience – comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de tuer Sherlock ? La peau de John se hérissa de chair de poule malgré la vapeur qui envahissait la cabine de douche, alors qu'il repensait au ton morne de Sherlock qui lui donnait la meilleure façon de l'abattre.

De fil en aiguille, l'esprit de John s'égara plus loin en arrière, et bientôt, le moindre souvenir de Sherlock envahit ses pensées. John ferma les paupières, colla son front contre la paroi carrelée qui restait fraîche, et ignora délibérément que les gouttes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne provenaient pas uniquement du pommeau de douche.

* * *

Malgré les longues heures de sommeil qu'il récupéra au cours des quatre jours suivants, John ne parvenait pas à se sentir mieux – et Mycroft n'aidait en rien.

Le frère de Sherlock restait à son chevet nuit et jour, presque sans répit, et John n'osait pas le déranger, même s'il avait terriblement envie de faire la même chose. Après tout, Mycroft n'avait pas vu Sherlock depuis plus de deux ans...

Mais l'état de son supérieur commençait à l'inquiéter également. Il mangeait à peine, dormait encore moins, et un fin début de barbe couvrait ses joues et son menton habituellement lisses, assombrissant encore son visage fatigué.

La veille de l'opération, John entra dans la chambre de Sherlock avec la ferme intention d'envoyer Mycroft se coucher – de force s'il le fallait.

« Watson, fit Mycroft sans se retourner, vous êtes venu me mettre dehors ?

John retint un faible rire.

\- En effet. Vous avez besoin de repos, Monsieur, et d'un vrai repas. Vous négliger n'aidera pas Sherlock.

Mycroft lui sourit tristement.

\- Je le sais, Watson, je le sais... soupira-t-il en se levant.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il jeta un coup d'œil à John.

\- Oh, Watson, il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit...

John haussa un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous en parler à cause de l'urgence, mais je viens de m'en souvenir. Quand Sherlock m'a téléphoné, il m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message.

Le cœur de John battait soudain à tout rompre, et il s'entendit à peine répondre.

\- Oh, et qu'a-t-il dit ? interrogea-t-il, sa voix semblant beaucoup trop calme pour la situation.

\- Il a dit, je le cite... « Dis à John Watson que je suis désolé. Et dis-lui merci ». Ce sont les derniers mots que je l'aie entendu prononcer. »

John ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête, la gorge nouée, et Mycroft lui adressa un petit sourire crispé, puis sortit.

Seul avec Sherlock dans la chambre peu éclairée, John se plaqua une main sur la bouche. _Enfoiré, tu étais conscient tout le long…_ Il ravala un sanglot. Il n'était plus temps de pleurer.

* * *

Enlever les implants musculaires de Sherlock n'était pas compliqué, surtout après les deux autres opérations, mais c'était une tâche lente qui nécessitait toute la délicatesse des deux médecins – le plus long étant de suturer une à une les minuscules incisions, le plus finement possible pour éviter que la cicatrisation soit visible.

L'opération prit plusieurs heures, et en sortant du bloc alors que l'anesthésiste ramenait Sherlock dans sa chambre, John et Mike se dirigèrent de concert vers la salle de repos attribuée aux médecins.

Une fois leurs vêtements stériles troqués contre des tenues normales, ils se laissèrent tomber avec soulagement dans les fauteuils avec chacun un mug de café fumant et plus que bienvenu. John ferma les yeux, tenant sa tasse entre ses paumes, sentant sa peau à la limite de la brûlure.

« Bon, grommela Mike. On dit huit jours, alors.

\- Mmh, acquiesça John. Faudra le dire à Mycroft. »

Ils se turent à nouveau, savourant leur breuvage. Finalement, Mike se leva et secoua l'épaule de John, qui assassinait le vide du regard.

« John, tu te sens bien ?

\- Mmh, répondit celui-ci.

 _A part que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur dont les câbles ont lâché au douzième étage, et qu'il n'atteindra le sol que dans une putain de semaine, tout va bien, merci_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement.

\- On devrait aller parler à Mycroft », répéta Stamford, et John le suivit lentement jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock, avec la nette impression d'être en chute libre.

Le frère de Sherlock les attendait à côté du lit de celui-ci, et John fut soulagé de voir qu'il était propre, rasé, et que son costume rayé était aussi impeccable qu'à l'ordinaire. Son visage avait également repris quelques couleurs, indiquant certainement que l'homme sortait de table.

« Watson, Stamford, les salua-t-il d'un signe de tête, quittant à peine Sherlock du regard.

Un drap blanc couvrait l'ancien détective jusqu'au cou, et son crâne commençait à se couvrir d'un duvet sombre qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau.

\- Monsieur, répondit John en détachant difficilement ses yeux de Sherlock.

Mike se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Mycroft sourit faiblement.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi calme depuis qu'il a arrêté de faire la sieste à trois ans, marmonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mike rit légèrement, et John serra les dents. _Je l'ai vu plus calme que ça, et croyez-moi, vous n'auriez pas apprécié le spectacle._

\- Il va le rester encore un certain temps, indiqua Stamford en rajustant ses petites lunettes sur son nez.

Mycroft lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Mike pencha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Monsieur Holmes, je sais pertinemment que vous avez regardé sous le drap – vous pouvez certainement comprendre pourquoi nous prolongeons le coma de Sherlock.

L'intéressé opina, l'air imperceptiblement contrit.

\- J'imagine que vous voulez lui éviter l'immobilisation forcée pendant que les points de suture se résorbent ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Exact, confirma John. Par ailleurs, compte tenu de… des raisons de sa présence ici, son réveil ne sera sans doute pas paisible. Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il puisse bouger sans se blesser.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, par « sans doute pas paisible » ? demanda Mycroft. Oh, parlez, Watson, le Dr Stamford en sait suffisamment.

\- Il n'a rien ressenti pendant deux ans, Monsieur, reprit John en haussant les épaules. À part ce dernier mois, et on ne peut pas dire que ç'ait été agréable. Si l'opération n'a pas affecté sa mémoire, il risque d'avoir un choc en se réveillant.

\- Oh, je vois… fit Mycroft. Combien de temps, alors ?

\- On fera une vérification dans huit jours, indique Mike. Selon l'état des sutures, on le laissera se réveiller ou on prolongera. Pendant ce temps, essayez de laisser le drap en place. Moins les incisions sont exposées à la lumière, moins les cicatrices seront visibles. »

Mycroft hocha la tête, puis changea de sujet.

« Stamford, estimez-vous que vos compétences de neurochirurgien seront encore utiles à Sherlock ?

\- Non. A part la possible amnésie, le cerveau de Sherlock est en parfait état. Tout ce qui reste à surveiller, John est capable de le faire. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Mike, l'air étonné.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous retenir inutilement, répondit simplement Mycroft. Vous avez sans doute des patients à Londres.

\- Oh. En effet.

\- Mon assistante doit être quelque part dans les environs de l'hôpital. Je la contacterai quand vous souhaiterez partir, et elle vous ramènera à l'aéroport. Oh, naturellement, vous serez payé pour cette intervention. Anthea réglera ce détail avec vous.

\- Très… très bien, bafouilla Mike, surpris. Vous êtes d'une efficacité rare, monsieur Holmes.

\- Mon métier m'y oblige », répliqua courtoisement Mycroft.

* * *

Mike partit le lendemain, et John tint à l'accompagner à l'aéroport avec Anthea – disant que sortir et prendre un peu l'air lui ferait certainement du bien. Dans le taxi, la jeune femme plongée dans son téléphone portable les laissa oublier sa présence.

« Mike, dit soudain John alors que le silence durait depuis quelques minutes, je… bordel, ça fait quinze ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et je… je suis désolé d'avoir repris contact comme ça…

Le chirurgien lui lança un sourire amical.

\- Aucun problème, John. Au contraire, je suis content que tu te sois souvenu de moi. Quand tu reviendras à Londres, si tu as un moment, passe à la maison boire un café, ok ? Sarah sera ravie de te revoir aussi.

John lui lança un regard parfaitement ahuri.

\- Sarah… Sarah _Sawyer ?!_

Le clin d'œil de Mike lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait.

\- Je n'y crois pas, reprit-il, en souriant vraiment pour la première fois depuis… depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Tu es encore avec Sarah, ça fait combien, vingt ans ?

\- Dix-neuf, corrigea Mike. Et douze ans de mariage.

\- Douze ans de… Félicitations, en retard, fit John, incrédule. Me dis pas qu'en plus tu as des enfants, sinon j'aurai vraiment tout raté…

\- J'ai des jumelles qui ont huit ans, navré, plaisanta Stamford. Tu n'y peux rien, John. Je t'ai envoyé un faire-part pour le mariage et les naissances, mais visiblement, la poste ne t'a pas atteint.

\- Le courrier était assez aléatoire, en Afghanistan », répondit John avec une grimace.

La conversation dévia, portant sur tout et rien, et bientôt, la voiture s'arrêta à côté de l'avion privé qu'Anthea avait fait affréter.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent, trop vite et trop lentement à la fois aux yeux de John.  
Trop lentement, car il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le jour du réveil, d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Sherlock, de voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, enfin débarrassés du vide et de la douleur.  
Trop vite, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendrait à partir de ce jour-là – et l'idée d'être séparé se Sherlock lui était bien plus douloureuse qu'il n'osait se l'admettre.

Comme chaque jour, il entra dans la chambre du convalescent en fin d'après-midi, et Mycroft sortit pour aller prendre l'air – il ne reviendrait qu'après son repas, quand John aurait fini ses soins. Ce rythme s'était installé très vite, et les deux hommes s'en satisfaisaient. Chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la chambre en même temps, le silence devenait embarrassé, rythmé pas les bips de l'électrocardiogramme de Sherlock, et ils n'osaient le briser que de temps à autre pour échanger quelques mots gênés.

Aussi, John prit son temps, tirant les rideaux de la chambre pour la plonger dans une douce pénombre, et repliant le drap qui couvrait Sherlock sur le pied du lit. Chaque fois, il ne pouvait retenir un soupir en voyant le corps couturé du détective. Même s'il savait que les cicatrices ne resteraient pas, ou serait très légères, il n'aimait pas voir les dizaines de points de suture qui couvraient la peau pâle.

Puis il se secoua mentalement, et répéta les étapes habituelles. D'abord, il nettoya délicatement la peau de Sherlock avec de l'eau tiède et un désinfectant, membre par membre, le soutenant d'un bras pour atteindre son dos. Au fur et à mesure, il inspectait les sutures, enlevait les points déjà tombés sur les draps, ôtait ceux sur le point de se détacher. Ensuite, il étala de la crème pour accélérer la cicatrisation, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'admirer le corps fin et blanc de Sherlock, et se fustigeant mentalement pour son manque de professionnalisme.

Lorsqu'il termina ses tâches, il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant le retour de Mycroft, et après s'être lavé les mains et avoir remis le drap en place, il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, et observa longuement son visage. Ses yeux suivirent les angles de sa mâchoire et de ses pommettes aiguës, les courbes de ses lèvres pleines, l'éventail des longs cils noirs qui bordaient ses paupières closes. Il se retint un instant, puis se laissa aller à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres, tellement courts qu'ils ne paraissaient pas encore bouclés.

John sentit son estomac se nouer, et il se décida à poser à Mycroft la question qui le taraudait depuis que celui-ci était arrivé à Zurich.

Dès que Mycroft entra dans la chambre, John se leva.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez réglé des comptes avec un certain James, démarra-t-il sans préambule. Qu'avez-vous fait de Moriarty ?

Un coin de la bouche de Mycroft se releva en un rictus sombre.

\- J'ai classé l'affaire, répondit-il.

\- Définitivement ?

\- On fait difficilement plus définitif qu'une balle dans le cœur, déclara Holmes avec un regard entendu.

John hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a rien dit ?

\- Non. Et j'avais déjà tenté l'expérience avec lui avant l'affaire avec Sherlock – il est inutile de l'interroger. J'ai donc évité de perdre du temps avec ça.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Très bien. Et Moran ?

\- Aucune idée, malheureusement. Il est toujours dans la nature, pour ce qu'on en sait... Pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous demande de vous occuper de Sherlock alors qu'une simple infirmière pourrait s'en charger ? Je ne peux avoir confiance en personne, tant que les sbires de Moriarty sont en liberté...

John opina.

\- Peut-être que Sherlock nous en apprendra plus sur ce point ? Et ne vous en faites pas, m'occuper de lui ne me pose pas de problème. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est un soulagement de savoir que vous avez réglé le cas Moriarty...

Mycroft frissonna soudain.

\- Bordel, je _déteste_ son sourire », grinça-t-il à voix basse, et John ouvrit de grands yeux – c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Mycroft Holmes jurer – mais il acquiesça avec conviction.

Le sourire de Moriarty l'avait durablement marqué, au grand regret de son sommeil.

* * *

Finalement, le huitième jour arriva, et ce fut avec des mains fébriles que John inspecta les cicatrices de Sherlock. Les points de suture étaient tombés d'eux-mêmes au fil des jours, et en constatant qu'il n'en restait plus un seul, le médecin respira profondément, expirant le plus lentement qu'il put. Sherlock serait encore obligé de rester à l'abri de la lumière et de se couvrir de crème hydratante pour éviter les tiraillements, mais les incisions ne risquaient plus de se rouvrir.

Quand il l'annonça à Mycroft, celui-ci opina d'un air décidé. Il était temps pour Sherlock de se réveiller.

* * *

 **Rholalala, mais c'est qu'on en verrait presque le bout, on a dépassé les deux tiers !**

 **MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui suivent depuis le début (ou pas depuis le début), vous êtes incroyables :')**

 **à lundi :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Mondieumondieumondieu, c'est le chapitre 10 ! Je vais faire un compte à rebours maintenant... Plus que 3 !**

 **laptiteanaelle, MiCasaEsTuCasa, Rain Igami Productions, adalas, leosam59, Nalou, malya, Elie Bluebell, NausS, Amista, Nekonya-Myu et shinobu24, je ne trouve plus de variante pour vous dire merci, alors... merci ! Vous illuminez mes journées :)**

 **Et maintenant...** **Vous l'attendiez, il est arrivé... Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs (sait-on jamais :p), le réveil de Sherlock !**

* * *

 _Je_ … _Qu'est-ce qui… Oh, j'ai mal partout... Où suis-je… ?_

 _Je reprends conscience lentement. Quelque chose m'empêche de sombrer à nouveau dans les limbes qui me tendent les bras, je ne sais pas ce que c'est... peu à peu, le bip régulier qui vient d'à côté de moi, sur la droite, se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau, et c'est ça qui me tient éveillé. Le bip accélère légèrement, et tout à coup, je comprends que c'est le rythme de mon cœur. Brutalement, je prends conscience que je suis en vie. Dans un hôpital, puisque je suis relié à un moniteur cardiaque._

 _Pourquoi un hôpital ? Encore ?! Oh, non, si Moriarty a réussi à s'échapper – je m'apprête à ouvrir les yeux, quand j'entends autre chose – un souffle, tout proche. Il y a quelqu'un à côté de moi. Ma respiration se bloque. Une dernière seconde de lucidité m'apprend que je panique, puis l'angoisse prend le dessus sur mes réflexions._

 _J'essaie désespérément de respirer lentement, et de faire semblant de dormir, mais l'électrocardiogramme me trahit. Un bruit de tissu froissé à côté de moi – la personne s'est levée. Je commence à trembler._

* * *

John avait relayé Mycroft au chevet de Sherlock depuis près d'une heure, l'envoyant se reposer à son tour, lorsque le moniteur cardiaque commença à s'emballer. L'appréhension et l'espoir se battant au creux de son estomac, il bondit de sa chaise.

« Sherlock, appela-t-il d'une voix douce, pour ne pas effrayer le détective déjà tremblant. Sherlock, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Les frissons cessèrent brusquement, et Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, l'air simultanément affolé, soulagé et infiniment surpris.

« John ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, la voix pâteuse.

Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre, et John se sentait incapable de parler, hypnotisé par l'éclat des iris pâles. Il ne les avait jamais vus autrement que vides ou remplis de douleur, et à présent, ils luisaient d'un espoir ténu qui serrait le cœur du médecin.

« John, répéta Sherlock, un peu plus clairement, mais toujours à voix basse.

Il tenta de se relever, mais échoua avec une grimace. John tira la chaise tout contre le lit et s'assit.

\- N'essaie pas de bouger tout de suite, chuchota-t-il. Tout va bien. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard perdu, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à nouveau. John se releva pour lui retirer les deux électrodes qui le reliaient au moniteur.

« Là, tu ne seras plus embêté. Entièrement libre, sourit-il tout en enroulant les fils.

\- John, recommença Sherlock, et soudain, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Le médecin perdit son sourire, et se précipita vers lui.

\- Sherlock –

Il s'interrompit. Le détective avait détourné la tête, et son corps était soudain secoué de sanglots silencieux. John serra les dents – il avait su que le réveil de Sherlock serait éprouvant, mais il ressentait chaque larme comme un uppercut.

Il se pencha sur le lit, et posa une main timide sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

\- Sherlock, retenta-t-il. Regarde-moi. S'il te plaît ?

Le convalescent obéit lentement, levant ses yeux humides vers le médecin inquiet. Il repoussa difficilement le drap pour sortir ses bras du carcan de tissu, et tendit les mains vers John. Celui-ci les saisit délicatement, et fut presque surpris quand Sherlock s'y agrippa.

\- Doucement, prévint-il alors que le détective tentait de se redresser.

John lâcha une de ses mains pour l'aider, et entoura son dos d'un bras qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Là », murmura-t-il.

Sherlock se laissa aller contre le torse de John, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il enfouit son visage dans la blouse blanche, et ses sanglots redoublèrent. John, pris de court, referma son deuxième bras sur lui, et s'assit sur le bord du lit pour serrer Sherlock contre lui.

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit très professionnel, marmonna-t-il nerveusement, mais oublia bien vite sa gêne quand une main se crispa sur son dos. _Sherlock »_ , reprit-il dans un souffle, en essayant de garder son calme.

Le détective continuait de trembler contre lui, sans un mot, sa respiration rauque le seul son s'échappant de sa gorge. John remonta une de ses mains sur la tête de Sherlock, caressant distraitement les cheveux trop courts, murmurant des paroles sans suite.

« John, fit Sherlock, sa voix étouffée contre le torse du médecin. John, j'ai mal… Je… je… sais pas ce qui se passe…

Ses mots s'embrouillaient, sa voix refusant de lui obéir complètement.

\- Sherlock, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, répondit John tout bas. Si tu as mal, je peux te remettre la perfusion, proposa-t-il, mais Sherlock secoua la tête contre lui.

\- Non ! Je… non, pas… veux plus dormir, marmonna-t-il en s'accrochant au dos de John, serrant les poings sur le tissu, et ses frissons s'amplifièrent, sa respiration déjà hachée se faisant hasardeuse.

Le médecin s'efforça de desserrer l'étreinte, avec douceur.

\- Sherlock, respire, fit-il en se reculant, sans le lâcher, juste assez pour que le détective puisse relever la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. _Bordel, dire que j'ai failli te tuer…_ pensa-t-il, mortifié.

\- John, pourquoi… pourquoi… commença Sherlock, mais il fut interrompu par un hoquet brisé.

La main qui caressait ses cheveux descendit sur sa joue. Le pouce essuya la traînée humide qui courait sur la pommette.

\- Tout va bien, répéta John, essayant à moitié de se convaincre lui-même, son propre cœur commençant à divaguer. C'est normal que tu ne te sentes pas bien, tu viens de passer presque deux semaines dans le coma. Si tu as trop mal, je peux te remettre de la morphine, insista-t-il avec un vague hochement de tête en direction de la perfusion inutilisée.

\- Non ! protesta Sherlock en se dégageant aussi brutalement que lui permettaient ses muscles encore affaiblis par son long sommeil. Je… n'ai rien senti pendant deux ans. La douleur… c'est mieux. Je… je suis sûr d'être vivant, comme ça, expliqua-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main rageur.

Les lèvres de John s'étirèrent légèrement, et la tendresse dans son regard était infinie alors qu'il lui répondait.

\- Oh, Sherlock… Tu _es_ vivant, et tu peux ressentir autre chose de que la douleur… Nous t'avons opéré pour t'enlever les saloperies – pardon, mais je ne vois pas d'autre mot – de Moriarty. Tu en es débarrassé, pour de bon, annonça-t-il.

Le regard de Sherlock se fit incrédule, et il leva lentement une main jusqu'à son crâne. Il toucha timidement son cuir chevelu duveteux, et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, le premier que John voyait – et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un gonflait un ballon de baudruche dans sa poitrine.

\- Et dire que mes cheveux avaient repoussé, marmonna Sherlock, et John rit.

\- Ils repousseront à nouveau, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Ils échangèrent un long regard, et le sourire de Sherlock s'estompa peu à peu dans le silence. Il finit par détourner les yeux, baissant la tête.

« John… Je... commença-t-il, mais John l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Chh. Ne t'inflige pas ça maintenant. Mycroft m'a transmis ton message, et ça me suffit pour le moment. On en reparlera quand tu seras remis.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et… quand est-ce que je serai remis ? demanda-t-il, hésitant. Est-ce que je vais… avoir des séquelles ?

John pinça les lèvres, haussa une épaule.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Probablement pas de séquelles, tu es physiquement en parfait état… Mais il est possible que tu aies du mal à maîtriser tes émotions, après deux ans de vide, ou peut-être que tu vas te retrouver facilement, je ne peux pas savoir. Ton cas est trop unique pour prévoir une évolution.

\- Je… Pour l'instant, je me sens un peu écrasé. Je… Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fait et…

Sherlock se tut, se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Je suis un monstre, souffla-t-il.

John écarta les doigts qui masquaient les yeux de Sherlock, remplaçant les mains du détective par les siennes autour de son visage.

\- _Non,_ affirma-t-il fermement. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, et tu n'avais pas le contrôle. Tu ne seras tenu responsable de rien.

\- Ça ne change rien, John, j'ai… j'ai torturé des gens, je _t'ai_ …

\- Stop ! Je t'ai dit, pas maintenant. Tu as encore besoin de repos. Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda-t-il soudain.

\- Faim ? Oh… oui, je crois que j'aimerais manger, répondit timidement Sherlock. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux ans, c'était tout par intraveineuse.

Les sourcils de John menacèrent de s'envoler.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu dans la cuisine, remarqua-t-il. Oh, et il faudrait peut-être que j'avertisse Mycroft que tu es réveillé, aussi ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en se claquant une main sur le front.

\- Mycroft est là ? interrogea Sherlock.

\- Oh, oui, et je suis à peu près certain qu'il tourne en rond dans sa chambre au lieu de dormir. Enfin… je vais l'appeler.

\- John, est-ce que je peux me lever ?

\- Attends que j'aie fini de téléphoner, répondit John en sortant son portable de la poche de sa blouse. Je veux pouvoir te retenir en cas de chute. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, et repoussa les draps jusqu'au pied du lit. Il commençait à reprendre le contrôle de ses membres, et il réussit à s'asseoir au bord du lit, les pieds effleurant le sol.

Pendant ce temps, John avait composé un numéro, et n'attendit pas longtemps la réponse.

« J'étais sûr que vous ne dormiez pas, dit-il d'un air de reproche dans le combiné.

\- Epargnez-moi le discours du médecin, Watson, je suis votre supérieur, rétorqua Mycroft, mais il y avait une note honteuse dans sa voix. Alors… ?

\- Vous pouvez descendre, il est réveillé. Oh, et est-ce que vous pourriez amener des vêtements pour lui ?

\- J'arrive immédiatement. »

* * *

John rangea le téléphone dans la poche d'où il l'avait sorti, et se plaça face à Sherlock, lui tendant les mains. Celui-ci les saisit et transféra lentement son poids sur ses pieds.

« C'est bien, vas-y doucement, l'encouragea John sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je veux aller à la fenêtre », demanda Sherlock, et John acquiesça, le guidant pas à pas.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la baie vitrée, John lâcha une de ses mains pour tirer le rideau, dévoilant Zurich endormie. Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux devant la vue, et ses doigts se mêlèrent à ceux de John.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai revoir Londres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quand tu seras un peu plus couvert, répondit Mycroft.

Sherlock voulut faire volte-face, chancela, sa chemise de nuit fendue dans le dos tournoyant autour de ses jambes, et John le rattrapa d'un bras autour de sa taille juste avant qu'il ne tombe.

\- Holà ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai dit d'aller doucement. Tes muscles aussi ont été éprouvés, ménage-les. Mycroft, il me semblait vous avoir dit d'éviter tout choc – je pensais qu'il était _évident_ qu'une entrée théâtrale était à proscrire !

\- Watson, depuis quand êtes-vous autorisé à me parler sur ce ton ?

\- Depuis que vous agissez comme un enfant, _Monsieur_ , répliqua John avec un brin d'insolence.

L'intéressé s'apprêtait à renvoyer un commentaire acerbe, mais il fut interrompu par un petit rire. Un bref ricanement qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis deux ans.

Abasourdis, John et Mycroft portèrent leur regard sur Sherlock, dont le visage arborait un léger sourire.

\- Pardon, lâcha-t-il en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Soit, fit-il. Puisqu'on parlait de vêtements… »

Il posa sur le lit une petite pile et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses talons. John aida Sherlock à rejoindre le lit, et le fit s'asseoir.

« Tu penses pouvoir t'habiller seul ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Alors on va aller dans le couloir pour te laisser faire ça tranquillement. Appelle quand tu as fini. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, et John entraîna Mycroft à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur. L'inquiétude du médecin a pris le pas sur la discipline.

Mycroft balaya les excuses d'un petit geste impatient.

\- Vous avez fait rire Sherlock à mes dépens, ce qui doit être une de ses activités favorites, alors je ne peux pas exactement vous en vouloir. Alors, comment se présentent les choses ?

John sourit, à la fois amusé par le commentaire et satisfait par ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Plutôt bien, je dois dire. Aucun signe d'amnésie comme on le craignait. Et il arrive à se mouvoir tout à fait correctement, très tôt après le réveil, donc on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il soit autonome assez vite. Un seul point, dont je ne peux jauger l'exactitude étant donné les circonstances uniques… Sherlock sera peut-être instable émotionnellement pendant un certain temps. A vrai dire, peut-être pas du tout, peut-être pendant des mois… Il vient de se réveiller avec sur les bras deux ans d'émotions en retard. Il y a de quoi avoir un choc, et il semble logique de penser qu'il va prendre du temps pour se maîtriser à nouveau. Mais d'après mes observations, Sherlock est quelqu'un de tout à fait exceptionnel, et il se peut qu'il nous surprenne… Enfin, globalement, le bilan est positif, conclut John.

Mycroft hocha la tête, et John eut le plaisir de voir le visage de son supérieur se détendre.

\- Merci, Watson. Quand pensez-vous que Sherlock puisse être transféré à Londres ? Faut-il le garder hospitalisé ?

John haussa les épaules.

\- Transféré à Londres, aussitôt qu'il le voudra – et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait envie de rester à Zurich très longtemps, fit-il en souriant. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'hospitaliser, ni même que ce soit une bonne idée, en fait. Il a été séquestré dans un bunker pendant deux ans, Monsieur, et je pense que se déplacer librement lui ferait le plus grand bien.

\- Très bien. Néanmoins, pour ce qui est des déplacements, il me semble imprudent de le laisser seul.

\- C'est vrai, admit John.

\- Mais allez donc lui fournir une escorte, soupira Mycroft. Même mes agents les plus entraînés à la filature se font distancer, quand il s'y met !

John se mit à rire, mais le faible grincement de la porte de la chambre l'interrompit.

\- Si c'est John qui m'accompagne, je n'essaierai pas de le distancer, déclara Sherlock en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent secret.

\- Sherlock… » souffla-t-il.

Le détective avait enfilé un pyjama en coton gris, et une robe de chambre à la ceinture dénouée, et dont la couleur bleue faisait ressortir celle de son regard.

Mycroft fit rouler ses yeux, et s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge, interrompant la contemplation mutuelle des deux autres hommes.

« Watson, si je vous assigne à la mission « escorte et surveillance à domicile » de Sherlock, vous l'acceptez ? demanda-t-il.

John sourit.

\- Bien sûr. Bien sûr, répondit-il. D'autant qu'avec Moran toujours dans la nature, il vaut mieux que Sherlock ait une protection rapprochée, ajouta-t-il, l'air soudain soucieux.

Mycroft opina. Aucun des deux ne savait ce qu'était devenu le bras droit de Moriarty, mais Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que vous ne… Sebastian Moran est décédé, annonça-t-il, l'air vaguement embarrassé.

L'agent secret et le politicien écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Il n'est pas revenu avec Moriarty, après mon départ ? demanda John, étonné.

\- Oh, si, répliqua Sherlock. C'est même grâce à lui et sa… _coopération_ … que j'ai pu m'enfuir.

Mycroft leva les mains pour l'arrêter.

\- On ne discute pas de ça dans le couloir. Sherlock, je crois que tu nous dois ta part du récit. Je vais demander à Anthea de nous apporter de quoi manger pendant qu'on retourne à l'intérieur de ta chambre. »

* * *

Sherlock relata sa fuite sans fioritures, sans s'appesantir sur son combat interne entre homme et machine, s'en tenant à ses actions. Il édulcora légèrement la partie où il avait _convaincu_ Sebastian de lui donner des informations, et Mycroft sembla s'en contenter. « Il faudra envoyer quelqu'un récupérer le corps, quand même », avait-il marmonné avant de laisser Sherlock continuer.

John, de son côté, savait pertinemment l'état dans lequel s'était trouvé l'ancien détective, en équilibre entre le gouffre de la panique et le désert. Ça le rendait malade, d'imaginer Sherlock s'épuiser à maintenir le _statu quo_ , et il ne put avaler grand-chose du repas apporté par Anthea. Naturellement, Sherlock le remarqua – ses yeux se posaient de temps à autre sur l'assiette de John, puis sur son visage, et une lueur triste passait dans ses yeux. Si Mycroft se rendit compte de l'échange silencieux, il n'en montra rien, et remercia son frère à la fin de son discours.

« Ce sera suffisant pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-il. Attends-toi cependant à ce que je te recontacte pour la suite de l'affaire. Le démantèlement du réseau Moriarty commencera par la fouille intégrale du bunker, et tu pourras probablement nous fournir des informations.

\- Moriarty m'en disait le moins possible, et en y repensant, garder Moran vivant aurait pu être utile. Je ne crois pas que James parlerait, quelle que soit la méthode d'interrogation, fit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh, Moriarty ne dira plus jamais rien de toute façon, indiqua Mycroft d'un air entendu, et Sherlock ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Il est… il est mort ? Je ne pensais pas l'avoir cogné si fort, lâcha-t-il en pinçant les lèvres, mais son frère secoua la tête.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas toi. Il était bien vivant quand il est arrivé à Londres, Kennedy me l'a ramené avant que je ne vous rejoigne ici. Je me suis occupé de son cas. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, et ses épaules se détendirent visiblement. John sourit, puis décida d'intervenir.

« Assez de révélations pour aujourd'hui, Sherlock a besoin de repos. Quand peut-on espérer partir, Monsieur ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, dès que Sherlock sera habillé décemment, répliqua Mycroft. C'est affolant de voir à quel point les gens prennent mes paroles pour des métaphores ou des plaisanteries alors que je parle littéralement… »

* * *

 **Pitié, ne m'en voulez pas trop, il faut bien que je coupe les chapitres quelque part T_T**

 **Laissez-moi un petit mot ! :)  
**

 **A jeudi pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Chapitre 11 - plus que deuuuuux :O**

 **Rain Igami Productions, Elie Bluebell, Egwene Al' Vere, laptiteanaelle, adalas, shinobu24, Linsy, Nekonya-Myu, Manon de Sercoeur, goldenwolf is sherlocked, NausS, SuperWhoLockAddict, Gargouilles, et les deux Guest anonymes qui se reconnaîtront peut-être, qu'une pluie de chocolat s'abatte sur vous (oui, c'est une drôle d'idée. Mais le chocolat, c'est bon) ! Merci pour vos super reviews :D  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

 _Dans l'avion qui me ramène à Londres, je me plonge dans mon palais mental, la présence rassurante de John juste à côté de moi._

 _Je visite les salles toujours bien rangées, et soudain, j'en ai assez. Ce n'est pas moi. Je ne m'y retrouve pas. Alors je fouille, je sors des informations, je commence à recréer le chaos que je connais par cœur et qui me fait me sentir à nouveau moi-même. Il me faudra des mois pour le remettre en état…_

 _Au détour d'un couloir, je trouve une nouvelle porte. J'entre dans cette pièce qui n'existait pas le mois dernier – John. Tout cet espace est rempli par ce que j'ai accumulé, appris sur lui. Pas seulement les évidences, mais une myriade de détails, qui vont des innombrables nuances de blond et d'or dans ses cheveux à l'éclat de ses yeux quand il sourit, en passant par cette façon qu'il a de se tenir, raide avec les bras ballants, quand il ne sait pas quoi faire._

* * *

La longue voiture noire s'arrêta devant le numéro 221B, Baker Street, et Mycroft se retourna vers la banquette arrière.

« J'ai pris l'initiative de prévenir Mrs Hudson, déclara-t-il. J'ai également fait vérifier l'appartement, et placé une petite équipe en surveillance. Ils n'interviendront qu'en cas d'urgence, Watson, c'est à vous de gérer la protection rapprochée de Sherlock, mais tant que le réseau Moriarty n'est pas entièrement démantelé, je préfère en faire trop que pas assez. S'ils détectent un danger, c'est vous qu'ils avertiront en premier.

Sherlock hocha la tête, encore perdu dans ses pensées – il avait passé le trajet le nez collé à la fenêtre, les yeux grands ouverts sur le paysage qui s'assombrissait.

\- Très bien. Qui est Mrs Hudson ? demanda John en haussant un sourcil.

\- La logeuse de Sherlock, indiqua Mycroft. Autant lui éviter une crise cardiaque en apparaissant sur son perron sans crier gare.

\- Certes », rit Watson en ouvrant sa portière.

Les trois hommes sortirent du véhicule, Anthea leur adressant un petit salut de la tête, restant au volant. Mycroft serra la main de John avec un peu plus de force qu'à l'accoutumée, et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

« Bienvenue chez toi, Sherlock, fit-il, un peu grandiloquent, et le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, mais il avait un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Essaie de ne pas être trop difficile avec Watson, hmm ?

\- Je ne pense pas être capable de faire pire que ce qu'il a déjà vu », répliqua Sherlock en pinçant les lèvres.

Mycroft hocha la tête, l'air de balancer entre l'amusement et une tristesse sourde. Il reprit cependant contenance, redressa son dos et tapota la pointe de son éternel parapluie sur le bitume du trottoir, puis se détourna pour remonter en voiture, laissant John et Sherlock seuls.

L'ancien détective monta les quelques marches du perron et actionna le heurtoir d'une main légèrement fébrile. Presque immédiatement, la porte fut tirée vers l'intérieur, et une petite femme d'un certain âge, à la mise en plis impeccable et au tablier couvert de farine, apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux humides trahissant l'émotion qu'elle s'efforçait de masquer sous un sourire qui se voulait naturel.

Elle abandonna toute tentative de garder son sang-froid quand Sherlock l'enlaça et la serra contre lui – une larme coula le long de sa joue, l'autre fut absorbée par la veste du détective.

\- Oh, Sherlock, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je vais salir ton costume…

\- Aucune importance, souffla-t-il en la relâchant, ses vêtements noirs effectivement blanchis.

Elle secoua la tête affectueusement, puis aperçut John.

\- Oh ! Tu es toujours aussi impoli… présente-moi donc, le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Mrs Hudson, voici le docteur John Watson. Il sera mon colocataire désormais, Mycroft a dû vous prévenir.

La femme acquiesça vivement en serrant la main de John, qui lui adressa un sourire aimable.

\- Enchanté, Mrs Hudson, fit-il poliment.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez, tous les deux. Je vous ai préparé les lits. Dr Watson, j'espère que la chambre du haut vous conviendra ? Mycroft y a fait livrer des affaires pour vous.

\- John, je vous en prie, répliqua le médecin. Et je vous remercie, vous n'êtes pas obligée de tout préparer !

Elle rit doucement tout en les entraînant à l'intérieur.

\- C'est juste pour cette fois. Je suis la propriétaire, pas la gouvernante ! »

* * *

Sherlock monta lentement les escaliers, John derrière lui. Sa main ne trembla pas lorsqu'il inséra la clé dans la serrure, mais il se raidit légèrement en poussant la porte, et il resta quelques secondes immobile devant l'ouverture, contemplant l'environnement qui lui avait été familier.

Il finit par avancer, et fit lentement le tour de l'appartement, passant ses doigts ici et là, sur le rebord de la cheminée, la table de la cuisine, la tapisserie du couloir. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, absorbant chaque détail, et son expression était indéchiffrable. Nostalgie, soulagement et affection se battaient sur son visage, et quand il se retourna vers John, le médecin lui sourit timidement.

Sherlock le rejoignit au milieu du salon, s'arrêta à un pas de lui, hésitant.

« Je… je vais aller dormir, je crois, fit-il en faisant un vague geste en direction de sa chambre, au fond du petit couloir. Mrs Hudson a rempli le réfrigérateur, donc si tu as faim, sers-toi… ta chambre est en haut.

\- Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal non plus, répondit John en hochant la tête.

Un petit silence incertain s'insinua entre eux alors qu'ils essayaient à la fois de maintenir leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre et de détourner les yeux, soudain embarrassés comme des adolescents. John finit par se ressaisir, et pressa brièvement sa main sur le bras de Sherlock.

\- Bonne nuit. Réveille-moi si tu as le moindre problème, hein ? »

Sherlock opina, et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Le faible couinement de la porte ne réveilla pas vraiment John, mais il se retourna instinctivement vers l'origine du son, toujours plongé dans le sommeil.

Ce furent le nouveau poids sur le matelas et la chaleur d'un autre corps qui le tirèrent de ses rêves. Il ouvrit les yeux, peinant à distinguer quoi que ce soit dans l'obscurité.

« … Sherlock ? souffla-t-il en tâtonnant, sa main rencontrant le bras qui se tendait vers lui.

\- John, répondit le détective, la voix tremblante. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, murmura-t-il. Chaque fois que je suis sur le point de sombrer, je me réveille en sursaut en croyant qu'on m'anesthésie de force…

Le médecin émit un léger grognement compréhensif, l'esprit encore brumeux.

\- … viens là… marmonna-t-il en tirant Sherlock vers lui.

Le détective ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'allongea de tout son long contre John, le drap chiffonné restant coincé entre eux, et passa son bras autour du torse de l'agent secret, nichant sa tête sous son menton. Automatiquement, John l'enlaça, mais il se dégagea une seconde plus tard, tira le drap de sous le corps de Sherlock et se replaça avant de récupérer les couvertures pour les reposer sur eux. Le détective s'accrocha à lui, ses longs membres s'enroulant autour de lui comme une pieuvre.

\- John, chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant le torse nu du médecin.

\- Hmm.

\- Merci. »

* * *

John se réveilla avec la très nette impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout avait pourtant l'air normal. Le lit était confortable, la lumière de la fin de matinée était douce, et le corps de Sherlock - oh. _Oh_. Le corps de Sherlock était pressé contre le sien, dos collé à son torse, et le bras du médecin entourait sa taille.

Déconcentré par le contact chaud de sa paume de main sur le ventre lisse et plat de Sherlock – sous le t-shirt de coton gris clair –, John mit quelques instants à se remémorer comment il s'était retrouvé avec les bras remplis de détective endormi.

Lorsque la raison lui revint péniblement en mémoire, John se figea. Il devait vraiment avoir été mal réveillé pour ne pas se rendre compte que _Sherlock Holmes_ l'avait rejoint _dans son lit…_ Pas que la découverte soit désagréable, à dire vrai, mais John préféra se dégager délicatement de l'étreinte. Sherlock n'était pas encore remis, et qui savait ce qu'il adviendrait lorsque ses émotions retournées sens dessus-dessous reviendraient à leur place ? Le détective ne choisirait certainement pas d'aller passer la nuit dans le lit de l'agent secret qui avait failli l'abattre à bout portant…

John quitta le lit le plus silencieusement possible, enfila un jean et un t-shirt qu'il trouva dans les affaires livrées par les soins de Mycroft, et sortit de la chambre.

Il entamait sa deuxième tasse de thé, vautré devant la télé au son coupé, quand Sherlock descendit les escaliers en se frottant les yeux – vision qui tira un sourire attendri à John.

« La théière n'est pas vide », indiqua-t-il en guise de bonjour, et reçut un vague grognement en guise de réponse.

Une minute plus tard, le détective en pyjama posa un mug fumant sur la table basse et se laissa tomber à côté de John sur le canapé. Il s'avachit, replia ses genoux contre lui, se tortilla et finit par être à moitié allongé, blotti entre deux coussins, les pieds contre la cuisse de John. L'ancien militaire ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Explique-moi _comment_ tu peux être installé comme ça et ne pas avoir mal au dos, râla-t-il en souriant.

\- Mmh ? Certains disent que je suis liquide. Je m'adapte à la forme du contenant, répliqua mollement Sherlock en tendant le bras pour attraper sa tasse.

\- Je crois plutôt que tu dois avoir été un chat, dans une vie antérieure. »

John secoua la tête, amusé, et le silence retomba sur eux. Sherlock avait presque fini son thé quand il reprit la parole doucement.

« John.

\- Mmh ?

\- Pour cette nuit… merci. Je n'ai pas si bien dormi depuis des années – je veux dire, même avant… avant.

John haussa les épaules, tentant de rester naturel.

\- A ton service », répondit-il seulement.

Sherlock hocha lentement la tête, et détourna son regard, le laissant vagabonder dans la pièce. John se replongea dans le journal, mais le détective se redressa légèrement. Le médecin leva les yeux quand les pieds nus de Sherlock quittèrent sa cuisse.

« John, recommença celui-ci. Je… Je crois… Je voudrais avoir cette conversation maintenant. Que ce soit fait.

\- Quelle conversation ? demanda l'intéressé, mais ses lèvres pincées démentaient la question innocente.

Sherlock lui lança un regard entendu, vaguement agacé.

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler… Tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

John soupira, et posa le journal sur la table basse. _Soit, ayons cette conversation maintenant._

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Mycroft m'a transmis… ce que tu lui as dit au téléphone.

\- Ça ne suffit pas. Ne me mens pas pour m'épargner, John, répliqua Sherlock. J'ai… J'ai besoin d'entendre ça.

L'agent secret serra les dents, et se tourna vers l'autre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je n'avais aucune envie que tu me jettes dehors et que tu affrontes Moriarty et Moran seul, quitte à jouer avec la mort ? Que j'aurais pu t'aider, que tu ne serais pas passé à deux doigts d'un putain de court-circuit si tu m'avais laissé rester ? Bordel, Sherlock, tu m'as – _tu m'as encouragé à te tuer_ , martela John avec une grimace douloureuse. J'ai…

Il se cacha le visage dans une main, respira un grand coup, et replongea un regard dur dans les yeux de Sherlock.

\- J'ai hésité, tu sais. J'ai vraiment envisagé, pendant un instant, de te coller une balle dans le crâne. Et tu en étais conscient, tu m'aurais laissé faire. Tu étais lucide, à ce moment-là.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, murmura le détective en détournant le regard.

\- Non, mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que j'allais dévier au dernier moment ! Tu étais prêt à me laisser te tuer, pour, pour…

John se tut, déglutit difficilement. Incapable de rester en place, il se leva, saisit les tasses vides et alla les poser brutalement dans l'évier. Sherlock le suivit lentement dans la cuisine, mais gardait ses yeux baissés sur ses mains, dont les doigts se nouaient et se dénouaient nerveusement.

\- Pour que tu aies la vie sauve, fit-il à voix basse.

\- Je… quoi ?

\- John, je n'étais peut-être pas en état de faire le meilleur choix, mais je ne supportais pas l'idée de laisser Moriarty te tuer. Fuir avec toi n'avait pas de sens, parce qu'il est plus facile de contrer un ennemi en l'attendant de pied ferme qu'en se cachant et en espérant lui échapper… Et j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à aller jusqu'au bout si tu avais été là – parce que ta présence aurait aggravé mon état… Et honnêtement, la mort ne me faisait pas peur, pourvu que tu survives.

\- Regarde-moi, grinça John en s'adossant contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés, et Sherlock releva enfin son regard sur lui, plein d'appréhension. _Il y a toujours une autre solution que la mort_ , affirma-t-il. Tu ne _peux pas_ décider de te sacrifier pour moi –

\- Il me semble pourtant que c'est ce que j'ai fait, l'interrompit Sherlock. Comme tu dis, j'étais lucide à ce moment-là. Mais tu ne serais pas parti si tu n'avais pas cru que la machine avait repris le dessus. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- J'étais le connard censé t'assassiner, je suis passé à un cheveu de le faire pour de bon. Pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi je choisirais de t'écarter pour t'éviter de te faire tuer ?

John hocha la tête. Les yeux de Sherlock se firent doux, un demi-sourire un peu triste s'accrochant à ses lèvres.

\- Jim te l'a dit. Même avant, les gens me prenaient pour une machine. Et quand ça a été réellement le cas… Tu n'as vu en moi que l'humain.

Le silence que John laissa s'installer était assourdissant, et Sherlock reprit la parole en évitant son regard.

\- Comment… comment aurais-je pu prendre le risque de te voir mourir, alors que tu m'avais rendu une raison de me battre pour vivre ? »

John retint son souffle, et son cœur hésitait entre s'arrêter et doubler le rythme. Sherlock avait l'air tellement vulnérable, presque apeuré, en le regardant à travers ses longs cils noirs. Le médecin avait terriblement envie de l'enlacer, de la serrer contre lui, de lui dire qu'il lui pardonnerait tout s'il lui en avait vraiment voulu au départ – mais au moment où il décroisa les bras, Sherlock se détourna.

« Attends, s'entendit-il dire en saisissant le poignet du détective.

Sherlock fit volte-face lentement, ses yeux fixés sur la main qui le retenait, puis ils remontèrent sur le visage de John. Celui-ci tira légèrement le détective vers lui.

\- Sherlock, je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. Je ne peux pas te tenir rancune d'avoir voulu m'épargner… Et j'admets que si j'avais su à ce moment-là que tu faisais _semblant_ , j'aurais insisté. Je ne sais pas quelle solution était la meilleure, et je m'en fous. C'est terminé, maintenant, tu es sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

\- John… »

Ils étaient tellement proches, tout à coup, le visage de John levé pour plonger son regard bleu dans celui de Sherlock, ses doigts toujours serrés sur le poignet blanc, et bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ?

L'agent secret leva son autre main jusqu'au visage de Sherlock, effleura sa joue du bout des doigts. Son pouce décrivit lentement la courbe de sa mâchoire, s'arrêta sur son menton. Les yeux incroyables de Sherlock se fermèrent en papillonnant, et la main de John glissa autour de sa nuque, l'attirant à lui.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact timidement, se goûtèrent, farouches et curieuses. Puis Sherlock soupira imperceptiblement, se détendit, et il enlaça John, enroulant ses longs bras autour de ses épaules tandis que les mains du médecin saisissaient sa taille. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, partagea le souffle de John, puis embrassa sa joue, sa mâchoire, son oreille, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Son nez chatouilla la peau fine, inspirant l'odeur chaude, mélange de thé, de biscuits et d'une note d'aftershave. John resserra son étreinte, sourit, et posa un baiser sur la clavicule de Sherlock, qui dépassait de l'encolure distendue de son t-shirt. Le détective redressa la tête, en prenant son temps pour déposer ses lèvres de ci, de là sur le chemin qu'il traçait sur la peau de John, jusqu'à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et appuyer son front contre le sien. Ses bras se dénouèrent, et il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, sur la nuque, sur les épaules, savourant le contact chaud qui allumait des étincelles sous ses paumes, qui lui faisait enfin ressentir autre chose que du vide, qui désordonnait enfin les battements de son cœur.

« John », murmura-t-il, les yeux brillants, émerveillé par la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

L'ancien militaire sourit, restant immobile sous les explorations du détective, ses mains toujours posées légèrement sur sa taille. Sherlock continua son enquête du corps de John, ses doigts glissant le long des muscles de son torse, dessinant les contours de ses bras. Il l'enlaça à nouveau, se collant à lui. John soupira, le nez dans son cou, ses bras se resserrant sur lui. Il en oublia qu'il était debout pieds nus sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, tous ses nerfs semblant s'être raccordés aux zones en contact avec Sherlock.

« Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Mycroft voulait dire par « protection rapprochée », marmonna-t-il, tout juste audible.

Sherlock posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

\- Qu'il aille au diable. J'ai plus besoin de ça que de ta protection.

John redressa la tête, un sourcil haussé.

\- Pas besoin de ma protection ?

\- Pas dans l'appartement. Et… Je ne me sens pas prêt à sortir, pour l'instant, admit Sherlock en détournant le regard. J'en ai envie, bien sûr, je meurs d'impatience à l'idée de sillonner Londres à nouveau… Mais je…

L'agent secret posa une main sur sa joue, embrassa l'autre.

\- Rien ne presse, Sherlock.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras à mes côtés. Juste nous deux, contre le reste du monde.

\- Bien sûr que je resterai avec toi. Même si je n'étais pas payé pour, que ce soit clair... Rien ne saurait m'en empêcher.

\- Pas même Mycroft ?

\- Qu'il aille au diable », conclut John.

* * *

 **Quelqu'un avait demandé du Johnlock ? C'est serviiiii ! Et j'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

 **Un p'tit mot ? :D**

 **à lundi pour l'avant-dernier chapitre !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello tout le monde !  
**

 **Douzième et avant dernier chapitre ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, malheureusement (on me dit souvent que je suis très modeste :p)**

 **Linsy, laptiteanaelle, Nekonya-Myu, NausS, Leandre, malya, leosam59, shinobu24, Manon de Sercoeur, Rain Igami Production, Nalou, Lexy, Elie Bluebell et Mégara, merci infiniment pour vos reviews adorables ! D'ailleurs je tenais à dire au guests que même si je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews par MP, elle ne me font pas moins plaisir que les autres, bien au contraire ! Je les apprécie tout autant :)**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Les mois passaient, et Sherlock ne se décidait pas. Les fêtes de fin d'années le virent terré dans son appartement en compagnie des seules personnes qu'il tolérait et dont il supportait d'entendre parler – John, Mrs Hudson et Mycroft (qui avait haussé un sourcil, froncé l'autre, mais n'avait rien dit en voyant les deux hommes interagir. Le réconfort de son frère passait avant ses principes, et Sherlock aurait pu trouver pire que John pour jeter son dévolu. Cela étant, il allait quand même garder John à l'œil).

La propriétaire du 221 et le frère aîné étaient inquiets de voir Sherlock rester enfermé, et John essayait de masquer qu'il l'était aussi, en leur répétant qu'il était normal que le détective peine à retrouver ses repères, et que ça allait s'arranger.

Mycroft, de son côté, dirigeait le démantèlement, long et ardu, du réseau criminel de Moriarty. La tâche était laborieuse, et parfois, il se voyait obligé de demander de l'aide à Sherlock, alors qu'il aurait voulu lui épargner ça pendant sa convalescence. L'ancien détective faisait son possible pour apporter son aide sans quitter Baker Street, mais chaque fois qu'il devait se replonger dans ses souvenirs des deux années précédentes, son état s'en ressentait.

* * *

 _Février arrive, et la neige qui recouvrait Londres fond doucement. Chaque jour, je passe des heures devant la fenêtre, à étudier les allées et venues des passants. J'ai retrouvé mon violon. Je suis un peu rouillé, mais Mrs Hudson est ravie – il faut dire que je n'ai pas encore joué au beau milieu de la nuit. Mes nuits, je les passe avec John. Il m'est impossible de dormir s'il n'est pas à côté de moi, et je n'ai jamais autant dormi que depuis que je vis avec lui… Jamais autant mangé, non plus._

 _Quand il sort faire des courses, j'hésite à chaque fois à y aller avec lui. Son absence m'est insupportable et me terrifie, et à son retour il me retrouve généralement roulé en boule sur le canapé, son oreiller serré contre moi. Mais l'extérieur m'effraie encore plus._

 _Mars. Je commence à me détester. Où est passé le Sherlock qui courait au-devant du danger, que l'adrénaline faisait frémir d'excitation ? Blotti, caché au fond de moi, j'en ai peur. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de l'homme que j'étais. Mycroft m'a demandé de l'aide, cette semaine, et j'en ai été malade. Je n'ai pas osé le dire à John – mais je sais qu'il sait. Il n'a rien dit, mais ses yeux sont passés de soir d'été à mer orageuse. Je ne sais pas contre qui il est plus en colère, lui-même qui ne parvient pas à m'aider, mon frère qui me force à ressasser, ou Jim qui est à l'origine de tout. Moriarty a peut-être échoué à me garder, mais il a brisé mon esprit. Je crois qu'au final, il aura atteint son but. L'ennui me guette. Je vois que John s'angoisse pour moi, mais il n'insiste pas beaucoup. Je l'en remercie. Il comprend._

 _Avril. Je suis avidement les enquêtes de police dans les journaux et à la télévision. Sally Donovan est vraiment exécrable. Je crée un nouveau blog, anonyme, et corrige ses erreurs quand j'ai suffisamment d'indices. Le monde me fait moins peur derrière un écran. Quelques personnes s'abonnent au blog. D'autres me reprochent de vouloir copier Sherlock Holmes. Ça fait rire John, mais à l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que ça le mine. Il a envie de secouer ces imbéciles et de leur dire que je_ suis _Sherlock Holmes, le vrai, l'unique. Mais il ne peut pas le faire. Et moi, je doute. Est-ce que je suis vraiment Sherlock Holmes ? Allez savoir._

 _Mai. Je n'en peux plus. L'appartement m'apparaît comme une cellule – une cellule confortable dans laquelle il fait bon vivre. C'est désormais avéré, je me hais. Je voudrais redevenir insouciant et téméraire comme je l'étais. John ne me propose plus de sortir. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'ai besoin de me décider seul. Il sait qu'insister ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Existe-t-il quelqu'un de plus incroyable, compréhensif et attentionné que lui ? Certainement pas. Alors au lieu de m'inciter à replonger dans mon ancienne vie, il me laisse l'explorer lui. Chaque jour, je le découvre un peu plus, et la pièce qui lui est dédiée dans mon palais mental s'agrandit._

 _Juin. Il fait encore nuit noire quand j'ouvre les yeux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je réveille John, qui bougonne un peu d'abord, puis s'habille quand il comprend de quoi il s'agit._

 _C'est maintenant, ou pas du tout._

 _Soudain, tout est clair dans mon esprit. Mon palais mental est à nouveau dans son état habituel. Je sais exactement où je veux aller, là, tout de suite. Là où tout a commencé._

 _Mes pas résonnent sur les marches sombres. Sous ma main gauche, la rampe est froide, mais la droite est au chaud, nouée à celle de John._

 _Le silence nous entoure comme un cocon, dans la cage d'escalier peu éclairée, rythmé par le claquement de nos semelles sur la pierre._

 _Tout en haut, une porte métallique verrouillée barre notre chemin. Qu'à cela ne tienne – John et moi sommes tous deux capables de crocheter le simple cadenas, et très vite, le battant s'ouvre en grinçant._

 _L'air frais de la nuit se rue sur nous, s'engouffre dans les pans de mon manteau – inutile par cette température, mais quelque chose m'a poussé à le mettre. J'avance lentement, laissant à John le soin de bloquer la porte._

 _Je m'approche du rebord, et jette un coup d'œil en bas. Il y a deux ans, huit mois, seize jours, neuf heures et quarante-sept minutes, j'ai envisagé de sauter. Quand John me rejoint et entoure ma taille de son bras, je sais que je ne regretterai jamais d'être monté dans cet hélicoptère._

 _Mon regard se porte sur Londres, illuminée dans la nuit. Elle a l'air de dormir, mais je sais qu'elle fourmille, ses bas-fonds toujours en éveil. Là, sur le toit de l'hôpital St Bart, à trois heures et demie du matin, je me sens prêt. Je me tourne vers John et l'embrasse. Sans un mot, je lui dis tout ce que je suis encore incapable de prononcer à voix haute. Combien je lui suis reconnaissant de tout ce qu'il a fait. A quel point il compte pour moi, et à quel point il me fascine. Jusqu'où je serais prêt à aller pour lui._

 _Il répond à mon baiser avec chaleur, sa main libre plongeant dans mes cheveux, qui ont enfin retrouvé leurs boucles. Ses gestes me disent qu'il comprend, qu'il sait, et qu'il en est de même pour lui._

 _Je recule après une dernière caresse. Je relève les yeux vers la ville tout en restant serré contre lui, et je me décide à lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres._

 _« Londres a beaucoup changé ?_

 _\- En deux ans ? Je suppose qu'on n'a pas la même vision de la ville, et tu la trouveras certainement différente… Mais en surface, c'est toujours la même. Pluie et circulation difficile, me répond-il, amusé._

 _Je ris doucement._

 _\- Ces deux points ne changeront pas de sitôt. Mais en profondeur, il faudra que je la redécouvre._

 _Il lève les yeux vers moi, plonge son regard bleu dans le mien, et m'offre son merveilleux sourire._

 _\- Il faudra qu'_ on _la redécouvre. »_

* * *

 **Eeeet oui, c'est la fin.**

 **Le chapitre 13 sera juste un petit épilogue qui, je l'espère, vous plaira :)**

 **des gros bisous, et à jeudi :)**


	13. Epilogue

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Ce qui devait arriver arriva... Nous avons atteint la fin de cette histoire !**

 **J'ai tout plein de choses à vous dire, mais je le ferai quand vous aurez fini de lire ça. Donc...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Flo'w**

* * *

John et Sherlock étaient à quelques centimètres du canapé, un certain nombre de vêtements éparpillés sur le sol autour d'eux, quand le portable de l'agent secret sonna.

« Merde, lâcha Sherlock, et John rit.

\- C'est Mycroft, indiqua-t-il en jetant un œil à l'écran allumé, et l'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose que le devoir t'appelle…

John l'embrassa doucement, avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. »

Il saisit le téléphone et décrocha juste avant que sa messagerie ne prenne le relais.

« Watson.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir… Gregory Lestrade vient d'être invité à prendre le thé par Mrs Hudson. Le retour de Sherlock n'est pas encore officiel, mais Lestrade est autorisé à en être informé. Je voulais simplement savoir si je devais le prévenir ou si Sherlock préfère lui occasionner une crise cardiaque.

John ne put retenir un rire.

\- Je suis certain que Sherlock préfère la deuxième option, mais je vous le passe pour qu'il confirme.

Il tendit le portable à l'intéressé qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur en le saisissant, puis ouvrit de grands yeux en écoutant ce que Mycroft lui disait.

\- Oh. Je… Oui, je vais… D'accord. Très bien. Merci. »

Il raccrocha et rendit l'appareil à John.

« Il sera là dans deux heures.

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant », répliqua l'agent secret.

* * *

Lorsque Gregory Lestrade appuya sur la sonnette du 221B, Baker Street, à dix-sept heures précises cet après-midi-là, il poussa un long soupir et se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il continuait à venir.

Certes, il appréciait Mrs Hudson, et au début, sa compagnie l'avait aidé à supporter le deuil. Peu à peu, ils s'étaient rapprochés, et avaient continué à se voir de temps en temps, Greg aidant occasionnellement la vieille dame pour de menus travaux. Ça l'occupait, lui évitait de penser aux longs moments d'inactivité auxquels le chômage le forçait. Mais maintenant, venir lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il ressassait encore sa part de responsabilités dans la disparition de Sherlock, et Mrs Hudson, sans le vouloir, ne faisait que rouvrir la plaie.

L'ex-inspecteur sonna donc. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes, comme toujours, avant de voir le visage souriant de la propriétaire dans l'encadrement de la porte sombre.

« Gregory ! J'ai déjà monté le plateau, j'arrive dans une minute », le salua-t-elle en lui désignant l'escalier, avant de repartir à petits pas pressés vers son propre appartement.

C'était peut-être ça l'erreur. Prendre le thé dans l'ancienne cuisine de Sherlock ne pouvait que raviver le souvenir de la table encombrée de matériel de chimie et d'expériences plus ou moins révoltantes, et des justifications hâtives du détective lorsque le bocal d'yeux se révélait être parfaitement à sa place dans le micro-ondes. Lestrade monta les marches pesamment. Décidément, il fallait qu'il retrouve un job.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et resta figé sur place.

Devant lui, dans le salon – dans lequel régnait un capharnaüm indescriptible, il y avait deux hommes – un petit blond en jean qui portait un pull tricoté absolument ringard, que Greg n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, et…

« Enfoiré… » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, avant de faire les trois grands pas nécessaires pour serrer Sherlock contre lui.

A son immense surprise, le détective ne se contenta pas de petites tapes maladroites dans le dos, mais lui rendit son étreinte avec force.

« Greg, fit-il, l'air vaguement nerveux, et l'ancien policier se recula pour l'observer de pied en cap.

\- Bordel, tu te souviens même de mon prénom ?! Ok, c'est un rêve.

L'homme blond au pull ringard étouffa un rire, et Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais très bien comment tu t'appelles. C'est juste drôle de faire exprès de se tromper, répliqua Sherlock avec un sourire narquois. Et non, je suis bien là…

Greg secoua la tête, l'air d'un gamin perdu entre ses cadeaux de Noël.

\- Sherlock – bordel – tu es là depuis quand ? Non, la question c'est : tu es _vivant ?!_

\- C'est une longue histoire, intervint l'inconnu avant que Gregory ne perde complètement pied. Il se trouve que Mrs Hudson a monté un plateau avec du thé et des scones il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

 _La traîtresse_ , songea Lestrade.

\- Et vous êtes… ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers celui qui venait de parler.

\- Oh, pardonnez-moi. John Watson, fit l'homme en lui tendant la main. Comment Mycroft a formulé ça, déjà… ? « Escorte et surveillance à domicile » ? Bon, je suis là pour protéger Sherlock. Entre autres, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour le détective.

Le regard de Gregory était tellement ahuri tandis qu'il lui serrait la main que John ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Attendez, Sherlock accepte d'avoir un protecteur employé par son frère ? Vous vous foutez de moi.

\- Non, rétorqua Sherlock. Mais c'est le seul que je tolèrerais, ajouta-t-il avec un regard doux pour John, qui lui sourit.

\- Allons boire ce thé, proposa le médecin en les dirigeant vers la table basse. Je crois que Gregory – je peux vous appeler Gregory ? – a besoin de réponses. »

* * *

Le récit fut long, John et Sherlock se relayant pour répondre aux questions de Greg. Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Hudson monta pour remplacer discrètement le plateau du thé par des assiettes de poulet au curry. Les trois hommes remarquèrent à peine sa présence, Lestrade pendu aux lèvres des deux autres, l'air de plus en plus horrifié.

Lorsque John prit le relais pour raconter les dernières semaines de leurs aventures, Sherlock lâcha sa fourchette pour lui prendre la main et la serrer au point de s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Le médecin se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet.

« Sherlock, si tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle, je n'en parle pas, dit-il doucement.

Lestrade observa l'interaction entre les deux hommes avec une vague curiosité. Il comprenait que leurs péripéties les aient rapprochés, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'une relation de travail ou même qu'une simple amitié qui brillait dans leurs regards.

\- Je… non, ça va aller. Greg a le droit de savoir, fit-il en évitant de regarder Lestrade, qui intervint.

\- Sherlock, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. Je pense que j'ai globalement compris la situation, même si je me rends bien compte que vous avez gardé les détails pour vous. Il y a juste une chose… C'est la première question que j'aurais dû poser, en fait. Pourquoi tu es monté dans ce foutu hélico ? C'est quand même le point de départ de tout ce bordel…

\- Moriarty m'a donné le choix entre monter avec lui ou sauter du toit. Si je refusais les deux options, toi et Mrs Hudson seriez morts. Monter m'a semblé moins… définitif, comme solution. Je n'avais absolument pas envisagé… ce qu'il a fait, conclut-il avec un demi-sourire.

Greg ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Tu es monté pour nous sauver la vie. Putain, j'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça…

Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit.

\- Je serais perdu sans mon inspecteur.

Lestrade s'affaissa légèrement sur lui-même.

\- Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour toi. Je ne suis plus inspecteur. Et je ne pense pas que Donovan te filerait des enquêtes… Peut-être Anderson, remarque. Ce sale hypocrite n'a pas arrêté de clamer qu'il te faisait confiance, après ta disparition…

\- Il est hors de question que je travaille pour Anderson, rétorqua Sherlock avec une mine dégoûtée qui fit rire John.

\- Crache le morceau, Sherlock, lui dit-il en secouant la tête, amusé.

\- J'y viens ! Greg, ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais je te l'annonce déjà… Mycroft est en train d'y travailler et tu sais comme moi qu'il est rare qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit. Dès que je serai réhabilité… tu le seras aussi, déclara-t-il, vaguement théâtral.

Les sourcils de Lestrade s'envolèrent.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Ton licenciement a eu lieu dans des circonstances troubles et pour des raisons infondées. Dès qu'il sera établi que j'étais bel et bien un détective et non un criminel, tu récupèreras ton poste d'inspecteur. Quant à ce qu'ils vont faire de Donovan, je n'en sais rien, mais je ne pense pas que tu travailleras à nouveau avec elle.

\- Comme si elle allait me manquer », lâcha Greg alors qu'un immense sourire se peignait sur son visage.

* * *

 **Une fic sans Greg, c'est un peu comme un repas sans fromage : triste. Donc voilà. J'avais envie qu'il intervienne. D'autant que j'ai parlé de lui dans le deuxième chapitre, et je voulais pas que ce soit juste anecdotique... (Elie, c'était ça, l'indice ;) ) J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Enfin bon, mon obsession pour Lestrade mise à part, cette fic est désormais terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu d'un bout à l'autre ! Ça va me manquer de poster aussi régulièrement :'(**

 **Je tiens à remercier, avec moultes courbettes et promesses de pluie chocolatée, de licornes badass, et des bisous :**

 **adalas (et je te présente toutes mes excuses, encore une fois, pour tous ces cliffhangers), Zazaaaah (je sais jamais si je mets le bon nombre de a), pona, MiCasaEsTuCasa, shinobu24, Lyra64, Sanashiya, Elie Bluebell, Amista, Temi-Chou, Nekonya-Myu, Ongi, Manon de Sercoeur, Sh, Snape's Ben, Rain Igami Productions, eiko, laptiteanaelle, Gargouilles (désolée pour l'absence de camping), Clélia Kerlais, NausS (je te tiens au courant pour les Badass Licornes Bowie), Egwene Al' Vere, malya, leosam59, Linsy, goldenwolf is sherlocked, SuperWhoLockAddict, Leandre, Lexy, Mégara, et les quelques Guest anonymes :)**

 **Merci, donc, merci infiniment à vous pour tou(te)s vos reviews. Qu'elles aient été ponctuelles ou à tous les chapitres, courtes ou longues, elle m'ont toutes sans exception fait sourire et m'ont fait énormément plaisir. J'ai adoré avoir vos retours et j'ai adoré échanger avec vous. En commençant à poster cette histoire (qui est ma première fic multi-chapitres), je ne m'attendais pas DU TOUT à un tel accueil, et je suis toute émue d'être arrivée à la fin et d'avoir autant de monde à remercier. Ces reviews ont été une source de motivation incroyable (comme toujours), et je ne pourrai jamais vous dire à quel point elles m'ont enchantée.**

 **Je remercie également la partie muette de mes lecteurs d'être passés là, et ceux et celles qui ont mis The Real You en favorite story. Merci à vous également !**

 **Je ne PEUX PAS terminer cette histoire sans remercier encore une personne... Mon indispensable, mon irremplaçable, mon incroyable, mon amour, NALOU, ma bêta de la mort qui tue et surtout mon amie n'a moi (moi, possessive ?) ! Cette histoire n'aurait pas valu la moitié de ce qu'elle vaut sans ses encouragements, ses remarques, ses conseils, et sa motivation à toute épreuve. Alors Nalou, merci encore d'être là pour moi :3**

 **Mince, ce blabla va devenir aussi long que le chapitre x) Une dernière chose : je remercie le groupe Three Days Grace (qui va certainement venir lire ça, si, SI) pour leur album Human, dont la (magnifique et déchirante) chanson "I am machine" m'a inspiré le scénario de cette histoire (et aurait dû me donner le titre si ça n'avait pas vendu la mèche avant d'avoir tué l'ours - euh...), et la chanson "The Real You", qui a inspiré une certaine réplique de John, et le titre :)**

 **MERCI ENCORE A TOUS ET TOUTES !**

 **A très bientôt sur une prochaine fic ;) Des bisous !**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
